A vitória do amor
by harlequim
Summary: NC17 James/Lily UA. Baseado no livro homonimo da autora Lynne Graham. "O quê você faria se descobrisse que o homem com quem passou a noite é o seu chefe?"
1. Capitulo um

Os diretores voaram para Nápoles para informar James sobre osdetalhes da Venstar, a sua mais recente aquisição.

A tensão era grande; não havia um só executivo da Venstar ali que não temesse perder o emprego. A im­piedade que marcava o brilhantismo de James Potter era uma lenda viva no mundo dos negócios.

— Isso deve ajudar o senhor a se familiarizar com os nossos principais funcionários — disse um dos di­retores, com uma risada nervosa, ao lhe passar uma cópia do boletim da empresa, ilustrado com uma fo­tografia do staff principal.

James Potter examinou a página principal com olhos penetrantes e enigmáticos. Havia somente uma mulher na foto, e ela foi a primeira a lhe chamar a atenção. Era muito alta, e a postura torta e inibida destacava toda a deselegância de uma girafa-bebê magricela lutando para esconder os membros dema­siados longos. Uma armação de óculos pesada enco­bria o seu rosto fino e sério. Mas o que marcou mes­mo James foi o visível desleixo da mulher. Cachos desordenados indicavam que o cabelo dela necessita­va urgentemente de uma boa escova. Franzindo a tes­ta, ele notou que faltava um botão no tailleur desali­nhado, e uma das bainhas da calça mal cortada se desfazia. Quase tremeu. Epítome da elegância cool, ele era pouco tolerante com aqueles que ofendiam o seu padrão.

— Quem é essa mulher? — inquiriu.

— Mulher?

James teve que apontá-la na foto para que os su­bordinados entendessem de quem ele estava falando.

— Ah, você quer dizer... Lily! — finalmente ex­clamou um executivo da Venstar, — Lily é a nossa gerente financeira assistente...

— Você não costuma pensar nela como uma mu­lher... O cérebro dela é uma calculadora. Uma geniazinha que não pensa em nada que não seja trabalho — proclamou um diretor, com apreço. — Ela é absolu­tamente dedicada. Não tira férias há três anos...

— Isso não é saudável — cortou James, em desa­provação. — Empregados estressados e cansados não trabalham bem e cometem erros. A senhorita precisa de umas férias, e de uma orientação do Recursos Hu­manos para melhorar a sua aparência desleixada.

Queixos caíram. Ficou um silêncio constrangedor. Desleixada? Lily era desleixada? Ninguém havia observado Lily tempo suficiente para notar. A todos só importava o fato de ela ser um prodígio economi­co.

Ainda espiando a foto para avaliar o grau de cuida­do pessoal exibido pelo contingente masculino, An­dreo achou motivos para continuar a repreensão.

— Eu não quero ver jeans no escritório. Boa apa­rência requer disciplina e impressiona, sim. Este aqui poderia cortar o cabelo e arrumar uma camisa nova.- Ele apontou o infrator com um tom impaciente. — Apresentar-se bem não é algo supérfluo.

Quase todos os homens na sala decidiram fazer regime, cortar o cabelo e comprar um terno novo. Afinal de contas, James, com todo o seu 1,90 metros, dava o exemplo. Forte, seguro, um homem magnífi­co, num terno Armani lindo, James impressionava o bastante para inspirar um jovem a imitá-lo. **Peter Pettigrew**, no entanto, vaidoso demais para acreditar que precisasse de um regime ou de um corte nos ca­belos louros, escondeu um sorriso de satisfação. Aca­bava de descobrir um jeito de promover a sua amante no lugar de Lily, sem atrair muitas críticas.

— O departamento de Recursos Humanos também precisa estabelecer novas metas. Quero ver uma me­lhora muito rápida no péssimo retrospecto da Venstar em promover mulheres para cargos de chefia — con­cluiu James.

Quando **Peter Pettigrew**, o seu superior imedia­to, a chamou até o escritório dele e lhe deu a má notí­cia, Lily foi traída pelo espanto:

— Marlene...Marlene vai ser a nova gerente financei­ra?

Peter, casualmente, acenou que sim com a cabe­ça, como se não houvesse nada demais naquilo.

**Marlene McKinnon**? A morena de riso frouxo, sua atual assessora, iria se tonar a sua nova chefe! Aquela bomba deixou Lily chocada. Afinal, ela vinha sen­do a gerente financeira em exercício por quase três meses e esperava muito ser efetivada na função.

— Achei que deveria informar você antes do Re­cursos Humanos comunicar oficialmente — comple­tou Peter, num tom de quem quebrara as regras para fazer a Lily um favor.

— Mas Marlene não tem quase nenhuma qualifica­ção e só trabalha há poucos meses na seção...

— Sangue novo é o que mantém a empresa afiada. — Peter franziu a testa em reprovação, e ela corou.

Jovem, esguia, de olhos verdes e cabelo ruivo ca­cheado, Lily voltou à sua mesa de trabalho. Ela poderia engolir ser preterida por um candidato superior, disse a si mesma. E se não estivesse sendo uma boa perdedora? Insegura, sofrendo pela possibilidade de, como sempre, estar exigindo muito de si, Lily decidiu reconhecer que **Marlene McKinnon **deveria ter talentos que ela não fora capaz de perceber.

O burburinho dos colegas lhe lembrou da festa de boas-vindas a James Potter à noite, e ela conte­ve um suspiro de desânimo. Nunca gostou de festas e apreciava menos ainda eventos sociais relacionados ao trabalho. No entanto, agora que havia sido descar­tada para o cargo que ingenuamente presumira já ser seu, melhor comparecer à celebração para que os ou­tros não pensassem que ela sentia algum ressenti­mento.

Marlene estava prestes a se tornar a sua chefe. Meu Deus do céu, será que ela havia feito uma besteira tão grande a ponto de destruir uma chance certa de pro­moção? Nesse caso, por que ninguém chamou sua atenção? Marlene iria se tornar sua chefe, Marlena, a relapsa, com quem Lily tivera que ser bastante dura algumas vezes devido aos longos intervalos para almoço?

Lily se afundou mais e mais no seu estado de choque, vulnerável e sensível, como tinha sido do jardim de infância até a universidade. Fracassos, por menor que fossem, acarretavam uma agonia de culpa e introspecção.

— Ele poderia ser menos avesso à imprensa, e as­sim a gente acharia uma boa foto dele — sussurrou Amelia, uma das assistentes, num suspiro que fez Lily trincar os dentes. — Mas nós vamos ver se ele é tudo isso mesmo que se diz, hoje à noite...

A colega de Amelia deu uma risadinha.

— Parece que ele comprou um par de algemas de diamantes para a última namorada...

Lily não precisava nem perguntar quem era o foco do debate, pois a fama de James Potter de playboy internacional, um mulherengo prodígio nos negócios, estava muito bem documentada para uma pessoa que fazia de tudo para não ser fotografado. Os lábios grossos e delicados dela se torceram de repug­nância. Presenteá-la com algemas de diamantes seria o mesmo do que saltar de um avião sem pára-quedas. Mas qual seria o homem que lhe ofereceria um brin­quedo sexual qualquer? Bem, felizmente ela não era o tipo de mulher que inspirasse esse tratamento per­vertido!

— Eu aposto que ele é um gato. — Amelia tinha no rosto bonito uma expressão de quem estava nas nu­vens. — Mercadoria de primeira...

— Eu aposto que ele é baixinho e um pouco gordo como o falecido pai — intrometeu-se Lily, com iro­nia deliberada. — A razão pela qual James Potter não gosta de publicidade é porque ele prefere os rumores a verdade.

— Talvez o coitado só não aguente mais ser perse­guido pelos seus milhões — rebateu Amelia.

— Talvez ele nem perseguido seria sem os milhões — debochou Lily.

No meio da manhã, ela foi chamada para uma reu­nião no Recursos Humanos. Informada pela segunda vez de que não se tornaria gerente financeira, se sen­tiu agradecida, mas ainda um pouco surpresa, por Peter Pettigrew ter sido prestativo o bastante para preveni-la sobre a decepção. Quando perguntou se havia alguma reclamação sobre o trabalho dela, o diretor foi rápido em dizer:

— Você está com créditos, haja vista o que passou nos últimos meses.

Percebendo a referência implícita à morte do pai, Lily ficou branca.

— Tive foi sorte por ter o trabalho para me manter ocupada.

— Você sabia que não tira férias há anos? Ela franziu o rosto.

— Sei...

— Pediram para assegurar que você tire pelo me­nos três semanas de férias a partir do fim deste mês...

— Três semanas... deferias? — balbuciou Lily, consternada.

— Também fui autorizado a lhe oferecer de seis meses a um ano de licença para algum curso que você queira fazer.

— Curso... O senhor está falando sério? — inda­gou Lily, ainda mais desconcertada.

— Você fica muito tempo no escritório.

— Mas eu gosto de trabalhar...

— Tenho certeza de que você vai se livrar do es­tresse e desfrutar das suas férias, daqui a duas sema­nas...

Estresse? Ela estava estressando os seus colegas? Nervosa? Será que não contava com o jogo de cintura que um chefe precisa ter? Devia haver uma razão para ela não ter sido escolhida... Tinha que haver! Não lhe foi dada a escolha de tirar férias ou não, e isso a chateava. Por que agora, e não antes? Haveria a preocupação de que ela não pudesse se adaptar à nova estrutura do departamento financeiro?

Profundamente confusa pela total perda de con­fiança nas próprias habilidades, Lily trabalhou du­rante o seu horário de almoço e, quando, mais ou me­nos às três da tarde, olhou em volta e viu todas as mesas vazias, franziu o rosto, surpresa.

— Cadê todo mundo? — perguntou a Peter Pettigrew, ao avistá-lo na porta do escritório.

— Foram se aprontar para a festa. Você deveria ir para casa também.

Levantando-se de sua cadeira, Lily apanhou a bolsa. Chegando ao térreo, se deu conta de que cho­via e, na pressa, esquecera o casaco lá em cima.

Impaciente demais para esperar pelo elevador no­vamente, optou pelas escadas. O andar do financeiro estava silencioso, e ela tomou a direção do pequeno armário onde pendurara o casaco, quando ouviu a voz de Peter Pettigrew vinda da sala dele.

— Lá em Nápoles, James Potter deixou mui­to claro que gosta de mulheres sensuais e atraentes em volta dele — argumentava Peter, num tom de­fensivo. — Ele olhou horrizado a nossa Lily Mocreia na foto do boletim e deixou claro que ela não tem o perfil para um cargo executivo. Marlene é menos qua­lificada, eu sei, mas ela é muito mais apresentável...

Lily congelou. Lily... Lily Mocreia?

— Lily Evans é uma excelente funcionária — rebateu friamente uma voz que ela reconheceu como sendo de um dos diretores mais antigos, Albus Dumbledore.

— Ela tem o seu valor nos bastidores, mas nem mesmo a sua melhor amiga a chamaria de atraente ou cativante. Ela tem a personalidade de um lençol mo­lhado — defendeu Peter, com uma crueldade que doeu nos ossos de Lily.

— Para ser franco, acho que a gente vai estar se colocando em risco, se igno­rarmos as preferências sexuais de Potter e se, no primeiro dia dele aqui, o colocarmos frente a frente com Lily Mocreia!

Arrasada com o que acabava de escutar, mas ater­rorizada com a possibilidade de ser descoberta ou­vindo atrás da porta, Lily fugiu sem o seu casaco. Descobrira por que Marlene, e não ela, seria promovi­da a gerente financeira da Venstar. Lily Mocreia? Enojada, Lily se manteve firme. Peter Pettigrew havia sido claro: ao contrário de Lily, Marlene era extremamente atraente e popular junto aos homens. As curvas da morena, e não a competência, influen­ciaram na decisão.

Um embrulho frio de humilhação no estômago, Lily engoliu em seco e conteve as lágrimas. A Venstar merecia ser processada por tratá-la daquele jeito. Imaginou-se num tribunal, forçada a relatar os comentários depreciativos de Paeter, e comprimiu os lábios de ojeriza. Não, de maneira nenhuma proces­saria a empresa e se tornaria alvo da piedade geral.

Nem a sua melhor amiga a chamaria de atraente... Lily Mocreia? Era verdade? Sem dúvida, Peter nun­ca acreditaria que quando ela tinha 15 anos uma agência de modelos lhe oferecera um contrato vanta­joso. O pai havia se revoltado com a mera sugestão de que a filha pudesse seguir uma carreira que ela encarava como vil. Pelos oito anos que se seguiram, Lily desfrutara secretamente da lembrança daquele dia único de rebeldia contra as ordens estritas do pai. Fora à agência escondida e deixou que eles a ma­quiassem e arrumassem o seu cabelo. Assistira fasci­nada aos cosméticos mágicos e às roupas elegantes a transformando numa mulher radiante de pernas atraentes.

Por que ela não repetia aquela transformação? Po­deria ir à festa exibindo o seu melhor apenas para constranger Peter e aquele canalha machista, James Potter. Como podia um homem ser tão estú­pido a ponto de pôr beleza na frente de cérebro nos seus negócios?

Em pé na chuva, encharcada, Lily apanhou o ce­lular e telefonou para sua amiga Hilary. Hilary Ross tinha um pequeno salão de beleza e, quando pergun­tada se conseguiria arrumar um horário para Lily naquela tarde, assustou-se:

— Você finalmente vai se render a umas futilidades? E Natal ou alguma coisa importante?

— Alguma coisa importante — confirmou Lily, um pouco encabulada. — Vou sair hoje à noite, e é algo muito importante.

Hilary tinha um coração do tamanho do mundo e disse para a amiga ir imediatamente. Repreendeu Lily por haver telefonado antes e imaginado que uma de suas amigas mais antigas se recusaria a aten­dê-la.

— Principalmente porque você só faz isso uma vez por ano! — brincou, antes de desligar.

Lily pegou o metro que a levaria até o salão de Hilary em Hounsíow, no oeste de Londres, afastado do centro da cidade. Em pé, espremida no corredor do vagão lotado, Lily tinha os pensamentos confu­sos. Era triste reconhecer que estava aliviada pelo fato do pai não estar vivo, pois ficaria desapontado com o fracasso dela no trabalho. Mas, afinal, quando havia correspondido às expectativas do pai, quando ele se orgulhara dela?, perguntou a si mesma, ressen­tida e culpada.

A mente dela viajou de volta quase seis anos no tempo, para aquele verão, em que a família havia sido destruída. Tinha apenas 17 anos quando os seus pais e mais três famílias de amigos passaram as suas últimas férias juntos, na França. A amizade com Hilary Ross vinha desde a infância. A família Ross fizera parte do grupo que ia para a França todos os anos. Não havia por que suspeitar que aquele verão seria diferente do que qualquer uma das férias anteriores. Mas, naquele verão, tudo que podia dar errado, tinha dado errado. Na verdade, as férias foram desastrosas desde o início, mas ninguém tivera o sangue-frio para admitir isso, e elas duraram quase as seis semanas previstas.

Logo depois que eles chegaram, a sua então me­lhor amiga, Alice, ficara tão envolvida num roman­ce secreto com um francês que mal notara a existên­cia de Lily pelo resto do período. Naquele verão, Lily tivera o coração partido e a auto-estima esma­gada, sem que ninguém notasse.

Mas o evento que mudaria a vida de todos naque­las férias fatais fora o horrível acidente de carro que resultara na morte da mãe de Lily e deixara o pai numa cadeira-de-rodas, O pai de Alice, Gerry Burnside, se embebedara e bateu com o carro lotado de amigos, arruinando a vida de todos. Lily era muito mais próxima da mãe do que do exigente e arbitrário pai. A morte repentina da mãe a devastara. O pai, professor de ciência e esportista, nunca se conforma­ra com a deficiência física.

Quando jovem, Martin Evans queria ser médi­co, mas não havia conseguido entrar na faculdade. Desde o momento em que Lily nascera, o pai insis­tira para que a filha realizasse o seu sonho e se tornas­se médica. Lily tinha sido pressionada desde criança para ser a melhor aluna da escola. Porém, o aci­dente que tirara a vida do pai de Alice, dos pais de Hilary e das mães de Alice e de Jen a traumatizara, e ela tivera que admitir para o pai que não conseguiria seguir uma carreira em medicina.

A intensidade cruel do desapontamento do pai ha­via sido quase mais do que á consciência de Lily podia suportar. Conviver com a amargura dele fora algo terrível. No entanto, pelos quase seis anos se­guintes, ela tinha sido enfermeira e babá do pai. E não importava o quanto ela se dedicava para orgulhá-lo com as suas notas na faculdade de economia, o quanto se esforçava para cuidar dele em casa; o pai nunca a perdoou por ter dado as costas à medicina. Lily continuava mais do que consciente do que con­siderava como suas limitações. Estava convencida de que a mulher corajosa que ela gostaria de ser teria se inspirado ainda mais para estudar medicina após aquele acidente, e não se sentido frágil demais para aguentar o curso.

Ao se lembrar do quanto já adorara a França, mal podia acreditar que não visitava o país onde a mãe nascera desde aquele verão trágico. Ela tivera até que inventar desculpas para não comparecer ao casamen­to de Alice. Felizmente, o marido de Alice, Frank, a trazia a Londres para visitas regulares, e, as­sim, Lily mantinha contato com a amiga. Mas já não era hora de ela superar a morte da mãe e visitar Alice e Frank no Duvernay, o lindo castelo da família Longbottom na Bretanha? Quantas vezes a amiga já não a havia convidado? A consciência dela doeu.

Por que não passar com Alice, na França, parte das férias compulsórias?

— Ah, não! Hoje é o dia em que você fecha mais cedo. Eu me esqueci completamente! — resmungou Lily, desapontada. Hilary a encontrou na porta do pequeno apartamento onde morava, e, juntas, atra­vessaram a passagem que dava no salão de cabelerei-ro, vazio e silencioso. — Meu Deus! Por que você não me lembrou que hoje era a sua tarde de folga?

Hilary era baixa, esguia, com olhos claros enor­mes e o cabelo louro espetado. Somente um ano mais nova do que Lily, ela não aparentava nem 18.

— Você só pode estar brincando? Finalmente você vai sair com alguém, e eu não vejo a hora de saber quem é o cara!

Lily ficou imóvel.

— Não tem nenhum cara. Hoje é a grande festa de recepção para o novo patrão...

— Mas você estava quase sem fôlego no telefone, e eu que pensei que você estivesse excitada...

— Excitada, não... Triste — reconheceu Lily. — Aconteceu algo terrível no trabalho. Me sinto péssi­ma...

— O quê, meu Deus?

— Não peguei aquela promoção que eu estava es­perando — murmurou Lily, com uma voz tremula, antes de desabafar toda a história.

Hilary ouviu e tentou não contrair o rosto. Ela abriu um armário no pequeno escritório e serviu a Lily uma dose do brandy que alguém havia lhe dado de Natal.

— Não quero isso, você sabe que eu não... — Lily tentou afastar o copo.

— Você está branca como um lençol. Você precisa de algo para reanimar. — Hilary a forçou a se sentar numa cadeira e avaliou que mudar de assunto seria a melhor política. — Então você quer deixá-los de queixo caído hoje à noite...

— Alguma chance? — Retraindo o nariz com o cheiro, Lily bebeu o brandy num gole só. Pouco familiar, o álcool bateu como fogo no seu estômago frio e vazio. No entanto, propiciou uma sensação de alívio. Ela agradecia por ter ignorado o sarcasmo do pai e comparecido ao primeiro reencontro da turma do colégio, alguns meses antes. Depois da mudança de Alice para a França, Lily havia ficado muito feliz por reencontrar Hilary e saber que a loura tam­bém estava morando em Londres. Após o trágico aci­dente de carro, os caminhos delas se separaram. Alice e Lily perderam contato com Hilary e com a quarta amiga do grupo da adolescência, Jen Tarbet.

— Eles vão se jogar aos seus pés, cair mortos no chão — sentenciou Hilary, determinada, tentando não pensar o pior sobre o finado pai de Lily. O pai da amiga, um bruto dominador com uma língua feri­na, tinha feito um bom trabalho em podar a auto-estima da filha.

Enquanto Hilary lhe lavava os cabelos, Lily se lembrou de perguntar à amiga a respeito da irmã mais nova, Emma.

Hilary contou com alegria sobre a irmã adolescen­te que adorava, antes de dizer:

— Você vai deixar eu lhe maquiar também?

— Se você não se importar...

— Claro que não. Maquiagem é o que eu amo- Hilary passou uma nova dose de Brandy para a amiga, disse que ela estava tensa demais e subiu com ela para o seu apartamento.

— Vou ter que voltar correndo para casa para me trocar — comentou Lily.

— Não vai dar tempo. Sem passar em casa, você já vai chegar atrasada. — Hilary correu até o quarto da irmã, pilhou o guarda-roupas e surgiu com um vesti­do num tom glorioso de turquesa, bem justo.

— Não posso pegar emprestado uma coisa que é da sua irmã! — protestou Lily.

— Emma resolveu que esse vestido a faz parecer muito velha, e você sabe como adolescentes são...

— Não vou me sentir confortável num vestido como esse — murmurou Lily.

— Acorda, Lily — alertou Hilary. — Você é jo­vem e pode usar tudo o que você quiser. Qual é o problema?

Para Lily, qualquer traje que deixasse os seus ombros e os braços finos à mostra e revelasse as for­mas reduzidas dos seus tristes seios era inapropriado demais. No entanto, a amiga estava sendo tão presta­tiva e positiva que ela relutava em recusar a oferta. As duas mulheres calçavam sapatos do mesmo núme­ro, mas, de novo, havia uma grande distância entre os gostos de cada uma. Hilary adorava salto alto, en­quanto Lily raramente os usava, uma vez que des­calça já media 1,80 metro. Um par de sandálias douradas de salto foi posicionado ao lado do vestido, e Hilary a acompanhou até o banheiro para que ela to­masse uma chuveirada antes que tivesse início a transformação.

Quase duas horas depois, e logo depois de Lily ter colocado as lentes de contato que costumava car­regar na bolsa, mas raramente usava, Hilary retirou a toalha que cobria o espelho e pôs a amiga frente a ele.

— Você está completamente linda, e se você dis­cordar eu juro que vou brigar com você!

Chocada, em silêncio, Lily encarava o seu refle­xo colorido.

— Eu não pareço comigo...

— Sem querer ofender, mas isso é apenas porque você negligencia o seu cabelo, nunca pinta o rosto e não está nem aí para o que veste!

Os olhos de Lily coçavam um pouco, mas ela mal podia piscar, devido à quantidade de máscara no seu rosto. Ela engoliu em seco e disse de forma brusca:

— Obrigada. Eu não estou parecendo uma perde­dora, e você não pode calcular o quanto que isso sig­nifica para mim.

James Potter estava entediado. E também de muito mau humor. Ele não havia pedido uma festa. Ele não queria uma festa. Não gostava de festas surpresas e não achava que festas supresas tinham algu­ma valia no mundo dos negócios. Tampouco se en­tretinha com longos discursos. Tinha ainda menos tempo para bajulações e para funcionários num grau avançado de excitação, principalmente quando era óbvio que uma razoável proporção deles já havia abusado do álcool. Tendo deixado o salão com a des­culpa de que tinha uma ligação importante para fazer, ele cruzava o saguão do hotel quando avistou a ruiva estonteante. Incrível ao ponto de fazê-lo parar.

O cabelo ondulado, cor de canela, caía pelos om­bros dela de um jeito suave e brilhante e emoldurava um rosto oval de perfeita simetria. Os olhos eram cla­ros, um verde reluzente, como o esmeraldas. O batom rosa destacava os lábios grossos e delicados. A figura dela já chamaria a atenção, pois era mais alta do que a maioria das mulheres. Cerca de 1,80 metro, James estimou com apreço. E mesmo assim, confiante o su­ficiente para usar salto alto. A ruiva, com os seus ombros estreitos e brancos, curvas esguias e femini­nas, longas pernas bem torneadas, se encaixaria nele à perfeição.

Com os hormônios masculinos vorazes e rápidos, James decidiu que examinava a próxima mulher com quem faria amor.

Lily observou a animação do salão repleto e per­guntou-se se alguém conseguiria reconhecê-la. Com os cachos do cabelo desfeitos pela perícia de Hilary com o secador e a escova, sem óculos e com o traje emprestado, ela estava muito diferente. A quantidade de atenção masculina que atraíra desde a chegada ao hotel a fez mais do que consciente do fato.

Infelizmente, o vestido bem feminino a fazia se sentir horrivelmente exposta e constrangida. Não es­tava acostumada a homens a encarando e era desde sempre envergonhada. Empinando o queixo, ela estava prestes a adentrar o salão, quando se deu um silên­cio súbito. Vendo um homem se dirigir até o palco, deicidiu ficar onde se encontrava até que ele termi­nasse o seu discurso.

No que o orador tomou posição, Lily riu alto diante da cena. Meu Deus, Amelia e todas as outras mulheres que fantasiaram sobre os atributos físicos do bilionário James Potter deviam estar sofren­do uma grande decepção.

— Você não quer compartilhar a piada? — pediu uma voz masculina, sem pressa, ao lado de Lily.

Ela ficou dura de surpresa, pois não notara que havia um homem tão perto.

Sentiu-se desconfortável para virar o rosto e olhá-lo diretamente.

— Eu estava só pensando que um monte de gente deve estar desapontada com James Potter — disse ela, um pouco incomodada.

Desconcertado, James franziu o rosto.

— Por quê?

Algo no sotaque daquela fala arrastada disparou um pequeno arrepio pela espinha dela, o que a teria silenciado, se o humor de Lily não estivesse tão afiado.

— Corrijo. As mulheres devem estar desaponta­das. Ele não é nem um pouco atraente — comentou Lily, satisfeita.

— Não? — Àquela altura, James achava que ela somente fingia não saber quem ele era. Afinal, a festa começara uma hora antes, e ele havia sido o centro das atenções desde então. Ele presumiu que ela esta­va jogando com ele. Tendo sido alvo de estranhas cantadas no passado, estava curioso para ver aonde ela queria chegar.

— Não, ele é baixinho. Baixo demais. Ele ficaria mais à vontade sentado sobre um cogumelo, vestido de verde, como um duende — afirmou Lily.

James deu-se conta de que ela examinava Ivo Goyle, o homem que ele planejava colocar no comando da Venstar, depois que o negócio fosse reestruturado.

— Altura não é tudo.

— Ele também parece ter muito apego à comida — acrescentou Lily, com uma crueldade incomum.

— E definitivamente ele está ficando careca. Não me admira que ele não goste de ser fotografado.

— Você não precisa parecer uma estrela de cine­ma no mundo dos negócios.— James se irritava com os comentários grosseiros dela sobre Ivo. — Ele é um cara legal...

— Não, ele não é — cortou Lily, esquentada. — James Potter é um homem muito rico, e o único motivo pelo qual as pessoas falam tanto dele é por causa do seu dinheiro ou... — Ao virar-se, cedendo ao ressentimento pelo novo patrão, ela encarou pela primeira vez o seu interlocutor, e tudo que estava prestes a dizer se apagou da sua mente.

Era raro que Lily fosse forçada a examinar um homem. Mas a espécie masculina ao lado dela havia lançado o seu cérebro em queda livre. A pele bron­zeada, os traços marcantes e perfeitos da face, ele era lindo. A boca larga e firme, sobrancelhas alinhadas e escuras, cabelos pretos e elegantemente despentados. Mas foram os olhos, castanhos-esverdeados, penetrantes, qualidade acentuada pelos fartos cílios, que a capturaram.

— Ou... ? — James colidiu com o olhar esmeraldino dela e descobriu que a irritação misteriosamente eva­porara. Ela o encarava de uma maneira nada relaxa­da. A reação ao magnetismo sexual dele estava pa­tente nas pupilas dilatadas daquela mulher, e uma sensação de satisfação o tomou.

Ela realmente não sabia quem ele era. Não estava debochando dele ou tentando lhe atrair o interesse com uma tática original. Talvez, ele estivesse se tor­nando um daqueles caras que leva a si mesmo muito a sério, ponderou James, abruptamente. Decidiu que deveria se sentir desafiado, e não contrariado pela experiência rara de ser criticado. Certamente, representaria algo novo nessa noite de bajulações.

— Ou...? — Lily estava hipnotizada pela proxi­midade dele e, inexplicavelmente, se sentindo sem ar.

— Você estava dizendo que as pessoas elogiam demais James Potter por causa da sua riqueza e por causa...!

— Porque a fama dele deixa todos mortos de medo — completou Lily.

— O que você tem contra James?

— Você é italiano, não é? — Tardiamente, Lily relacionou aquele sotaque delicioso com a nacionali­dade dele. Delicioso? O tom enigmático da sua fala arrastada e grave era sexy ao extremo. Sem o menor aviso, os mamilos dela se enrijeceram em botões fir­mes e pequenos dentro do vestido, e a sua face queimava, enquanto ela se perguntava o que lhe aconte­cia.

— Sou. — James continuava a examiná-la. As cores dela eram fonte de fascinação contínua para ele: o tom canela brilhante dos cabelos, os olhos esmeraldinos, a pele, incialmente branca como leite, mas agora de um rosado suave. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que assistira a uma mulher corar, e esta­va intrigado. — Você trabalha na Venstar?

Lily acenou positivamente com a cabeça, muito tensa.

— Você se referia a James Potter como se o conhecesse pessoalmente...

Ele era italiano, pensava Lily, desconcertada. Só podia trabalhar para Potter e ser um dos novos executivos. Nervosa, mordeu a língua para não pros­seguir.

James se pegou imaginando aquela língua rosada e úmida explorando o seu corpo nu. O impulso repen­tino do seu sexo excitado o desnorteou, pois há muito não agia como um adolescente, quando o autocontro­le diante de uma mulher bonita era frequentemente um desafio.

— Talvez eu esteja apenas curioso para saber o que você tem contra um homem que nunca encontrou — provocou ele.

Lily ajeitou o cabelo. Por mais cautelosa que ten­tasse ser, já era tarde demais, pois o álcool no seu fluxo sanguíneo lhe inflamava cada resposta com uma agressividade rara.

— Como você sabe que eu nunca o encontrei?

James levantou uma das sobrancelhas.

— Você... já o encontrou?

— Não, mas eu não preciso ficar frente a frente com ele para saber que ele é um dinossauro machista, que discrimina mulheres para se sentir mais podero­so! — disparou Lily, amarga.

Continua...


	2. Capitulo dois

Desconcertado, James fez uma careta para a mulher que difamava a sua reputação de patrão justo. Os seus olhos faiscavam. Ele conteve o instinto de re­bater duramente aquela alegação.

— Dio mio... Essa é uma acusação muito grave para fazer contra um homem que você praticamente não conhece.

Pálida e consternada após aquele ataque de raiva, Lily abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

— Com licença...

Ela começou a se afastar, e James se moveu para barrar a sua passagem.

— Não fuja — pediu ele.

— Olha, eu...

— Você ainda nem me disse o seu nome — cortou James, notando o tremor na mão fina e pálida que ela havia apoiado contra a parede.

Depois de falar demais como havia feito, somente um idiota suicida daria uma resposta sincera àquela pergunta, reconheceu James. O que ela deveria dizer? Lily Mocreia? O orgulho trouxe a sua cabeça de vol­ta para o lugar, e ela se lembrou de como a finada mãe costumava chamá-la.

— Lilian..

— Lilian — repetiu James. — Gostei. Permita que eu lhe ofereça um drinque e a convença de que o novo dono da Venstar é um cara legal...

James a escoltou na direção do lado mais tranqui­lo do balcão do bar, com um leve toque nas costas dela.

— Mas por que você acha James Potter ma­chista?

Ansiosa para mudar de assunto, Lily murmurou apressada:

— Você ainda não me disse o seu nome...- Como se já soubesse o quanto tinha mexido com ela, James lhe dirigiu um sorriso.

O coração dela martelou com tanta força e rapidez, que ela momentaneamente se sentiu zonza.

— O meu nome, lamento, é James — revelou ele.

— James é um... nome comum na Itália?

— Muito... Todo mundo se chama James — di­vertiu-se ele.

Lily estava fascinada, inebriada e amedrontada; tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nem havia notado que ele ha­via pedido uma bebida para ela. Quando o garçom lhe ofereceu um coquetel num copo alto e fino, ela acei­tou, sem maiores comentários, e deixou que o líquido lhe aquecesse a garganta.

— Você é casado? — Lily ouviu a si mesma per­guntar com a sutileza de um gigante despencando do céu.

Ele gargalhou.

— Você é tão discreta... Claro que eu não sou ca­sado. E então, por que você acha que James Potter é um dinossauro?

— Não quero falar sobre isso.

— Eu vou fazer com que você fale — prometeu James, convicto dos seus poderes de persuasão. — Você sempre tira vantagem do fato de ser linda?

Pippa cuspiu o gole de bebida de novo no copo e olhou para ele.

— Como...?

Ele a estava cantando. Ela mal podia acreditar. Um cara mais bonito do que ela poderia iamginar a estava paquerando. E ela não sabia o que fazer, não tinha a menor ideia sobre como reagir. Pôs-se a sorrir para ele e a sorrir e a sorrir e a sorrir, de súbito aterroriza­da com a possibilidade de ele perder o interesse e sair dali. A admiração no olhar dele era um tiro de adre­nalina em suas veias, um bálsamo para o seu ego feri­do. Lily Mocreia? Quem, eu?

Aquele conhecido sorriso feminino tensionava cada músculo do corpo forte de James. Um bom tempo se passara desde a última vez que a fome se­xual batera nele com tal intensidade. Duro, a excita­ção latejando, queria agir como um homem das ca­vernas, empurrá-la contra a parede e espremer aque­les lábios rosados e maduros contra os seus, antes de levá-la para algum lugar mais privado.

— Santo Cielo — murmurou ele, com a voz grave. O tom de voz dele disparou um outro arrepio pelo corpo de Lily. Diante daqueles olhos, sua boca ficou seca, e os joelhos, trémulos. Pela primeira vez em 23 anos, ela compreendia o que era ser real­mente desejada por um cara. Apesar de ter acabado de conhecê-lo, estava sintonizada com a vontade que vibrava em cada fibra do seu corpo. O que sentia a atemorizava e a excitava em proporções iguais.

— Vamos sair daqui... — sussurrou James, deci­dindo num instante que poderia alegar a existência de um compromisso anterior para escapar da festa.

Ele estendeu a mão para Lily. Ela não conseguia raciocinar direito, mas mesmo assim fechou os seus dedos em volta dos dele, incapaz de resistir ao desejo de tocá-lo. Tremia, atormentada pela ânsia no ponto mais íntimo do seu corpo.

— Isto é... Loucura — balbuciou, tremula.

O celular de James tocou a melodia que o irmão de 14 anos havia programado para que ele o reconhe­cesse quando ligasse. Qualquer um naquele momento seria ignorado, mas James não se esquecia nunca que, para Marco, com menos da metade da sua idade, ele era mais um pai do que um irmão mais velho.

Mesmo com os dentes trincados, James pediu desculpas a Lily e soltou a mão dela para atender ao telefone. O irmão expôs sem cerimónias um proble­ma matemático que não conseguia resolver. Conten­do um suspiro de impaciência, James apanhou um guardanapo de papel sobre o balcão do bar e anotou a questão.

— É o meu irmão menor... Ele está no colégio in­terno e às vezes precisa de uma ajuda com o dever de casa — explicou a Lily.

Piscando, lentamente se recompondo do estado de confusão induzido por seus hormônios, Lily se co­locou ao lado dele. Estava perplexa por se dar conta de que quase partira da festa com James. Um cara que acabara de conhecer! Não conseguia acreditar em comportamento tão deplorável!

Quando já pensa­va em como reteria o interesse de James, depois de lhe dizer que não iria a lugar nenhum com ele, Lily percebeu que o acompanhante enfrentava dificulda­des para resolver a questão de trigonometria anotada no guardanapo.

— O erro está nessa linha — murmurou ela, fran­zindo a testa e se aproximando dele.

James se admirou.

— Ah, é? — desafiou ele.

Lily tirou a caneta dos dedos dele e resolveu o problema, enquanto explicava o erro que ele havia cometido nos cálculos.

James respirou fundo, lentamente. Ele era me­lhor em matemática do que 99 por cento das pessoas. Conhecia agora o um por cento que faltava na figura inesperada de uma ruiva adorável e indiscreta.

— James... — disse Marco, maravilhado, tendo ouvido todo o diálogo, sem nenhuma reserva. — Seja lá quem for, ela é uma mágica nessas coisas. Não é um dos seus cabeças-ocas. Consiga o telefone dela para mim!

Quando desligou o celular, James avistou dois integrantes do seu staff inquietos perto da porta do salão, visivelmente ansiosos para levá-lo de volta às festividades, mas compreensivelmente relutantes em interrompê-lo. Ele posicionou Lily na quina do bal­cão para sair do campo de visão dos funcionários.

— Devemos nos separar e voltar para o salão por dez ou quinze minutos... Praticar a discrição — afirmou James. — Mas eu não quero perder você de vista.

Desacostumada a ser tratada como uma fenime fatale, Lily riu, convencida de que ele estava brincan­do. Com a mão no cotovelo dela, James a levou para dentro de uma cabine telefónica perto do bar.

— O que você está fazendo? — indagou ela, des­concertada.

— O que você quer que eu faça? — inquiriu James num tom de voz grave e áspero, com os olhos quentes fixos nos dela.

Presa em contato íntimo com cada ângulo do físico forte, grande e poderoso dele, Lily descobriu, pas­ma, que só queria chegar ainda mais perto de James.

Dessa vez, entendeu por que sentia os seios pesados, quase inchados. Ao reconhecer o desejo que sentia, o rosto dela queimou de vergonha, mas nada poderia conter aquela vontade latejando dentro dela, lhe des­pertando o corpo de uma maneira que nunca experi­mentara.

— Lilian...?

Tentada além dos seus limites por impulsos que nunca antes havia sido forçada a lidar, Lily deixou os braços dela se levantarem e envolverem aquele pescoço moreno e forte e se ajeitou ainda mais próxi­ma à força dura, rígida, dele. Com um palavrão em italiano, James sucumbiu àquele convite aberto com toda a paixão nata do seu ser.

Lily poderia ser uma iniciante na paixão, mas ne­nhuma vítima teria sido mais ávida na busca de seu destino. Ele tomou os lábios levemente abertos dela e os abriu de modo brusco. A invasão doce, insuporta­velmente excitante, da língua dele provocou um ba­que em seu coração e lhe contraiu cada músculo.

De repente, todo o corpo estava vivo, latejando, sedento por mais de algo que nunca tivera.

Com grande esforço, devido ao desejo feroz, James se desgrudou de Lily. Os olhos esverdeados exa­minaram o rosto atónito dela e repousaram no verme­lho suave, inchado, daquela boca madura.

— Dez minutos... E não saia da minha vista - alertou ele, com a voz rouca. - Depois, a gente vai embora junto.

Piscando como uma mulher que despertava de um feitiço, Lily se deixou levar até o salão lotado. Os grupos de pessoas conversando pareciam evaporar do caminho deles, como mágica. James parou ao alcançar uma mesa vaga no canto do recinto. Lá, es­talou os dedos para um garçom que passava e pediu uma bebida para ela.

Momentaneamente, a firmeza dele a impressio­nou.

— Agora, fique aqui até eu voltar, cara mia — ordenou James, com a voz rouca. — Seria muito fácil nos perdermos um do outro nessa confusão.

— E vai valer a pena esperar? — Lily se ouviu novamente perguntar, num tom debochado, pois não era outra coisa senão divertido ser tratada como uma criança que poderia se perder na ausência dele.

— Não ria. Isso não é engraçado. — James esta­va irritado por ela se mostrar despreocupada com tal risco e igualmente furioso pela sua própria falta de controle. Ele a queria. Tanto, que já começava a se sentir desconfortável com aquilo. Quando Marco li­gou outra vez, ele imaginou uma estratégia para mantê-la ali.

— Você acha que pode ajudar meu irmão com o dever de casa de novo? — perguntou ele. — O inglês dele é excelente.

Tocada por aquele pedido, Lily sorriu e estendeu a mão para pegar o telefone. Bebericando seu drin­que, ela conversou com Marco enquanto observava James do outro lado do salão, a vigiando também. Todas as vezes que percebia aquele rosto moreno lhe olhando, olhos esverdeados e misteriosos queimando na sua direção, sua boca secava, e o coração disparava. ; Os manda-chuvas da Venstar o cercavam e ao baixi­nho que ela antes identificara como Potter. Na­quele mar de pessoas, ela só tinha olhos para um ho­mem: James.

Tudo que sentia era novo para ela. Nada jamais havia parecido tão maravilhoso quanto o simples fato de que James se mostrava impressionado por ela. Não sabia que um caia podia beijar daquele jeito. Já ouvira mulheres descreverem determinados homens como irresistíveis. Tinha duvidado que alguém pu­desse provocar aquele efeito nela, mas, em segredo, sempre desejara estar errada, reconheceu Lily. E quando James a beijou, cada célula do seu corpo reagiu com um entusiasmo de tirar o fôlego. Só se manteve de pé por ter os braços em volta dele, e por ele ter sido forte o suficiente para sustentá-la.

— Me dá o seu telefone? — pediu Marco. — Você é muito melhor para explicar essas coisas do que o meu irmão.

Sentada na quina da mesa, os cabelos de Lily on­dulavam como chamas, em contraste com a pele deli­cada. O vestido de azul vibrante era uma moldura sim­ples para sua figura fantástica e as longas pernas. Lily atraía uma quantidade razoável de atenção tanto mas­culina quanto feminina. Mas nenhum dos homens que a admiravam ousaria se aproximar, enquanto James Potter a vigiasse com claro sentimento de posse, olhar arrogante e um sorriso de intimidade na boca firme.

Lily havia acabado de desligar o celular, quando James se juntou a ela novamente. Sem perder a pas­sada, ele a agarrou pela mão, e os dois se dirigiram para a saída. Ela ouviu o burburinho de vozes especu­lativas, quando o casal cruzou o salão. Compreensí­vel, pois ele era lindo de morrer. Já que ninguém vie­ra falar com ela, quando sozinha à mesa, era de se presumir que os colegas não a reconheceram sem os cachos, os óculos e a roupa de trabalho.

Quando a porta do elevador se fechou, ela se re­costou na parede de metal frio, pois o ar-condicionado fez a sua cabeça girar.

— Você ainda não me disse porque você acha James Potter preconceituoso em relação às mulhe­res...

Desconcertada, Lily piscou.

- Pensei que a essa altura você já tivesse se es­quecido disso...

— Eu nunca me esqueço de nada — declarou James.

— Bem, se esforce para esquecer isso — murmu­rou Lily, em lamento. — Eu fui indiscreta...

— Você pode confiar em mim — ronronou James.

— Um passarinho me contou que o seu xará...

— O meu xará? O baixinho parecido com um duende?

Confiante após a tirada dele, Lily fez que sim com a cabeça e se concentrou com dificuldade.

— A conversa por aí é que o chefão só quer mulhe­res bonitas na chefia da empresa...

— Isso é mentira, cara — cortou James, agres­sivamente.

No que se referia ao patrão de ambos, ele era evi­dentemente muito leal. Por ser essa uma qualidade, vista como antiquada, mas que ela admirava, James não caiu no seu conceito. Olhos cuidadosamente bai­xos, pois queria encerrar o assunto, ela murmurou:

— Tenho certeza de que você está certo.

— Eu sei que eu estou certo — prosseguiu James, com convicção.

Lily quase sorriu diante da segurança absoluta dele.

James a segurou pelas mãos e a trouxe para junto dele novamente.

— Eu gosto de ter você perto, caríssima...

Mais do que consciente da masculinidade abrasiva e da força dos músculos dele, ela repousou contra o corpo de James, subitamente fraca de desejo.

— Eu também... gosto de estar perto de você.

Ele riu de contentamento e enfiou seus dedos lon­gos por entre os cabelos ruivos, para que ela o olhasse de novo. Sob as luzes do elevador, a claridade daque­les olhos verdes o impressionaram, pois ele podia ler cada pensamento dela: a vergonha, o orgulho teimo­so e, lá no fundo, o desejo febril por ele que ela não conseguia disfarçar.

James devorou sua boca com uma urgência que a deixou cambaleante. Ela não podia perder tempo ou energia respirando e se deixou levar pela vontade. Quando ele se endireitou para sair do elevador, ela colocou a cabeça no ombro dele, enquanto inspirava ar de volta para os pulmões.

A mente de Lily estava turbulenta. Ela mal acre­ditava que o que sentia era real. Queria que aquela sensação de não pertencer mais a este planeta prosse­guisse. James usou um cartão para abrir uma porta que dava para uma suíte luxuosa.

Sem haver tido tempo até aquele momento para refletir sobre aonde ele a levava, Lily se horrorizou ao perceber que James estava hospedado no mesmo hotel da festa, e que, sem pensar, havia permitido que ele a levasse até seu quarto.

— Você acha que eu vou passar a noite com você? — inquiriu Lily, perplexa.

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Obruaga a _Thaty_ que comentou e a _Yuufu e Ninha Baudelaire_ que adicionaram a fic! Não deixem de me mandar uma review!Por favor !

Beijão


	3. Capitulo três

Só para avisar, esse cap. tem uma cena de Nc17! Se você não se sente confortavel em ler cenas mais picantes ou se principalmente seus pais não deixam, melhor para por aqui!

* * *

James desafiou Lily:

— A decisão é sua.

Lily corou, e ela teria sido capaz de morder a própria língua de vergonha. Claro que a decisão era dela! Já se passara quase meio século desde que as mulheres eram criadas para fazer o que os homens esperavam delas. Ela caminhou na direção das jane­las altas, que tinham uma vista espetacular da cidade, mas só conseguia pensar no quão idiota deveria haver soado para ele. Como uma virgem nervosa que nunca estivera sozinha com um homem antes?

Ela empali­deceu.

Infelizmente, Hilary havia sido capaz de transfor­mar apenas o seu exterior.

Por dentro, ela era ainda a velha Lily Evans, reconheceu. Lily, que fre­quentara um colégio só para meninas e cujas noites e fins de semana foram recheados por estudos e lições. Meninos sempre foram para ela extraterrestres. Nun­ca aprendera o que dizer e como se comportar com eles. Aos 17 anos, depois de haver sido humilhada por um garoto por quem se apaixonara, o orgulho fe­rido virara inibição.

O tempo passara, mas gato escaldado tem medo de água fria se tornara a sua máxima. Desde então, ela vivia num planeta onde os homens não existiam, pois nunca mais correu de novo o risco da rejeição. Por quase seis anos, tinha sido como que a enfermeira do pai. E ela nunca reclamara. Havia sido fácil interpre­tar o papel da filha prestativa, aceitar sem questionar ser a " varapau", como o pai lhe chamava, incapaz de atrair a atenção de algum homem. Desde os 12 anos, quando tinha superado em altura todas as colegas de sala de aula, Lily amaldiçoara a natureza e desejara ser baixa e delicada como a mãe.

Mas agora, pela primeira vez, espantou essas lem­branças e se lembrou que James parecia admirá-la como ela era. Olhou de relance e colidiu com aqueles olhos dourados e quentes. Sua boca ficou seca. Ele era lindo de tirar o fôlego.

James a observava. Ela estava tão dura que pode­ria ser confundida com uma estátua. Os cílios, baixos sobre as linhas perfeitas da face. Ela parecia incrivel­mente vulnerável. Haveria um outro cara na vida dela? Um homem a quem ela achasse que devia leal­dade? Ele optou pela paciência, em vez de correr o risco de perdê-la de vez.

— Talvez eu deva levar você para casa? — sugeriu James.

Lily ficou ainda mais rígida. Voltar para casa? Seria a coisa mais sensata. Mas todo o seu corpo se rebelou contra aquela ideia. Lily, a sensata. Quando na vida havia sido diferente? E aonde ela tinha chega­do? Virara uma workaholic sem vida social e sem que nenhum homem a olhasse duas vezes.

Quando foi que ela sentiu por algum cara o que estava sentin­do agora?

-Você tem alguém? — sussurrou James.

— Não... — James respirou fundo. — E você?

— Também, não — A loura, a última que dividira a cama com ele, estava desfilando no México, e ele não via motivo para confessar que a garota tinha vira­do passado no instante em que a vira. — Acho que nunca desejei uma mulher como eu estou desejando você agora, bella mia — confidenciou James, sin­cero.

— Eu quero ficar... — sussurrou Lily, de uma vez só, trémula e fascinada pela força do desejo por ele. O corpo parecia desenvolver reações por conta própria. O tecido do seu vestido queimava contra as pontas rijas dos seus seios.

— Você não vai se arrepender. — O sorriso aberto de satisfação dele já a recompensava. O coração mar­telou tão forte dentro do peito, que ela se sentiu zon­za. Ele era lindo, e ela se achava linda também sob o olhar dele.

Ela cruzou o ambiente e tremendo agarrou a gravata de seda dele, como uma mulher pronta para o que der e vier, como uma mulher que soubesse exatamente o que estava fazendo.

A gravata, porém, se recusou a cooperar, e, em vez de desatar, o nó se tornou ainda mais apertado. Quan­do ela já estava prestes a gritar por uma tesoura, os dedos morenos e fortes intervieram e desfizeram o nó com aparente facilidade. Ele jogou a gravata e a abra­çou. Ela estava mole como uma boneca de pano, e ele a comprimiu contra a parede musculosa do tórax uma das mãos masculinas se embaraçou entre os ca­belos ruivos, para trazer a cabeça dela para trás. Lily, então, estremeceu, e se esticou ao encontro dele, indefesa, escravizada por suas próprias emoções.

A boca hábil dele provou a sua mais uma vez, e um gemido suave de incentivo saiu do fundo da garganta de Lily. Ele lhe contornou os lábios com a língua e penetrou por entre eles. Ela se escorou contra o corpo dele para se manter de pé. Ele se abaixou e a levantou nos braços.

— Eu não sou muito pesada? — afirmou ela, com os lábios inchados e ardidos, uma sensação de prazer tão perigosa quanto hipnótica. Ele era, Lily estava convencida, "o cara", o cara especial pelo qual havia sempre esperado, sempre rezado para que estivesse em algum lugar lá fora aguardando por ela. O cara que, se tudo desse certo, iria se apaixonar loucamente por ela. Bem, talvez não loucamente, mas, se ele se apaixonasse só um pouquinho, ela já se contentaria, jurou a si mesma.

— Leve como uma boneca, cara mia... — James adentrou o elegante e moderno quarto de dormir, e a colocou de novo no chão.

Um dos sapatos de Lily já havia caído, e ela chu­tou o outro para longe. Ele já tinha dado um passo atras para desabotoar a camisa. Olhos arregalados, ela assistia. Os pés descalços sobre o carpete luxuo­so, o observava abrir a camisa e exibir o tórax perfeito, bronzeado e músculoso. Ela de pronto perdeu o fôlego e se sentiu muito quente. Alarmada, joelhos a tremer, recuou até a borda da cama e sentou no confortável colchão.

— O quê...? — A boca sensual de James se abriu num sorriso malicioso, e os olhos dourados brilharam sob os cílios grossos e pretos. — Você quer tirar minha camisa?

— Não... É que eu não sou muito boa com camisas — disfarçou Lily, com a boca seca, séria, depois de decidir que não havia nada menos sensual do que se enrolar com adereços masculinos.

— Você vai poder sempre praticar com a minha gravata, cara — brincou James. Achava uma graça cativante na falta de jeito e na inexperiência que esse traço dela sugeria.

— Posso, mesmo? — A presença masculina dele excitava e intimidava Lily, ao mesmo tempo.

— Quando você quiser... — confirmou James, com a voz rouca, avançando com a graça formidável de um tigre à caça da sua presa. Com suas mãos gran­des, pegou as mãos dela e a abraçou.

Assim tão próxima, suas narinas queimaram com o puro aroma masculino do físico perfeito dele. Ela se arrepiou e uma onda de calor correu por seu ven­tre. Descalça, se admirava agora de como ele era alto e forte.

— Santo Cielo... Você encolheu — ironizou James. — Mas me prometa que você vai sempre usar aqueles saltos comigo. Ver você maior do que todos os caras em volta me excita...

— Mesmo...?

— Si. Você fica altiva como uma rainha. — James se livrou da camisa e moveu o braço pelas costas dela para, com absoluta calma, lhe abrir o zíper do vestido.

— Você pode apagar a luz? — murmurou Lily, da forma mais serena que conseguiu, se arrepiando por lembrar que, sem o vestido, só haveria as peças íntimas para escondê-la.

Andreo gargalhou.

— Você deve estar brincando, bella mia. - Ela transpirava acima do lábio superior.

— Eu acho que sim...

Ele moveu as alças do vestido pelos ombros tensos dela, e o traje azul caiu sobre o carpete. James segu­rou o rosto dela com as duas mãos.

— Você é incrível...

Lily, porém, já havia fechado os olhos, preferin­do não correr riscos, temendo um olhar de decepção, quando ele visse os seus pequenos seios. Ela estreme­ceu e James a pegou nos braços e sentou na cama com ela no colo.

Ele a beijou na boca longa e lenta­mente, e o calor proibido na barriga a atacou de novo.

— Sexy... — murmurrou James, apreciando a textura de seda de sua pele.

Ninguém nunca se referira assim a ela, e a tentação era demais: suas pálpebras revelaram olhos satisfei­tos, verdes como esmeraldas.

— Sexy?

- Muito... — James achava tudo nela sexy: o cabelo, a altura, o sorriso incandescente, o ar de fra­gilidade que o impelia a abrir a porta para ela, o tipo e cortesia fora de moda que ele só fazia quando em família.

Capturada pela intensidade do olhar de James, ela perdeu o movimento ágil dele para abrir o seu sutiã.

— Mesmo...?

Ao despir os seios pequenos e firmes dela, ele per­deu a respiração. Ela sentiu frio nas pontas enrijeci­das e olhou para a própria carne nua, sem poder acre­ditar.

— E as luzes...? — disse Lily, com a voz trému­la.

— Eu adoro o seu corpo — disse James. Lily corou, saiu do colo dele e, desajeitada, se meteu até o queixo debaixo da colcha elegante estica­da sobre a cama.

James suspendeu as sobrancelhas e franziu a tes­ta, a examinando com atenção.

— Acho que eu preciso beber algo — balbuciou ela, impressionada que depois de todo o álcool que consumira ainda pudesse se sentir sóbria como um juiz num tribunal.

James levantou-se e no minibar apanhou uma garrafa de água mineral gelada. Serviu a bebida numa taça de cristal e levou até ela.

Lily aceitou a água. Não teve o sangue-frio de contar que esperarava algo destilado.

— Você deve estar me achando um pouco estranha — murmurou ela.

— Por que eu acharia isso? — Tomando água direto da garrafa, James sentou na penteadeira de frente para a cama e passou a contemplar o rosto tenso e envergonhado de Lily.

Ele não lhe serviria mais álcool de jeito nenhum. Gostava que as suas parceiras soubessem o que esta­vam fazendo. Havia um outro cara na vida dela, tinha certeza disso. Era por isso que ela se mostrava tão arredia. O espirito competitivo dele se atiçou. Ele passaria a noite naquela cama com ela, e, uma vez feito o trabalho, não sobraria concorrentes para con­tar história. Não gostava de compartilhar, e ela era sua. Dio mio, nunca antes havia beijado uma mulher num bar público ou lutado tão arduamente para con­ter o desejo. Juntos, os dois eram mais quentes que um vulcão. Se ela ainda não sabia disso, ele se encar­regaria de ensiná-la.

O silêncio se prolongou, e com a frieza de um ex­periente interrogador ele não tentou quebrá-lo.

Lily se sentou com a colcha presa debaixo dos braços.

— Tem algo que eu preciso lhe dizer...

James ficou tenso. Ele não queria ouvir sobre ou­tro cara. Tudo que ela lhe dissesse ficaria na sua ca­beça e o irritaria depois. Não sabia como já sabia dis­so. Não sabia nem por que estava achando isso, pois nunca fora um desses tipos possessivos esquisitões. No entanto, tinha consciência de que não queria ouvir nada sobre o futuro ex-namorado dela.

- Eu não gosto de ficar trocando histórias sobre outros amantes.

— Eu também não... E eu nem sei se deveria tocar no assunto, mas... — Lily respirou fundo e o olhou e forma ansiosa. — Eu não sou uma mulher muito experiente.

James ficou tocado. Não queria lhe ferir o orgu­lho e por isso não lhe falaria que a inexperiência dela era óbvia.

— Para ser sincera... — hesitou Lily, mordendo o lábio inferior, a voz já baixa ficando quase inaudí­vel. — Para ser muito, muito sicera, eu não tenho experiência nenhuma...

James franziu a testa.

— O quê...?

— Nunca — concluiu Lily.

— Você está me dizando que nunca passou a noite com um cara que acabava de conhecer?

— Também — respondeu Lily, irritada, pois ele demorava muito para assimilar a informação. — Além de não ser promíscua...

— Eí, espere aí. Não estou fazendo esse tipo de julgamento — rebateu James, com dentes trincados, pois nunca, jamais, se envolvera com mulheres que dormem com qualquer um.

— Bem... É que eu nunca dormi com um cara an­tes... Eu sou... Você sabe... — Lily o encarava como quem implorava algo, mas, apesar de ele mostrar que lhe dedicava cem por cento da sua atenção, não pare­cia se dar conta. — Virgem...

— O... O quê? — Ele fez uma cara de espanto. — É isso, mesmo?

Lily acenou positivamente com a cabeça, verme­lha de vergonha. James parecia realmente chocado, e ela não se preparara para isso.

— Mas você não é uma adolescente? — A cada segundo, ele aparentava estar mais chocado.

— E daí?

Virgem. Ela era virgem. Ele estava pasmo. Deve­ria receber a confissão com frieza, sem ficar encaran­do-a como se ela houvesse acabado de sair de uma pintura medieval. Ela parecia tão ansiosa, vermelha ao extremo de constrangimento, e algo dentro dele estalou. Num movimendo decidido, se levantou da penteadeira e foi até a cama, junto a ela.

— Tudo bem. Não tem problema — assegurou James, abraçando-a por debaixo da coberta, circunspec­to como nunca havia sido antes com uma mulher.

— Sério?

Dentro de James, a decência lutava contra o dese­jo, e o cara que ele gostava de pensar que era aparecia pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

— Você precisa pensar então sobre o que nós va­mos fazer...

— Não, não preciso. — Lily o abraçou com força e resistiu à vontade de gritar, pois havia passado toda a vida adulta pensando e pensando e pensando e qua­se nunca fazendo. O contato com aquele corpo longo e forte fez seu coração acelerar. Ela olhou dentro dos olhos dourados dele, e respirar normalmente se tor­nou um desafio. Algo fervia dentro dela.

— Por que eu? — indagou James. Lily buscava ar como quem se afogava.

Esfregou o rosto pelos cabelos curtos e pretos dele. O seu corpo tremia como o motor de um carro, e ela não conse­guia se concentrar.

-Não sei...

-Sabe, sim... — rebateu James.

Ele estava certo, reconheceu Lily. Ela o queria mais do que já quisera alguma coisa ou alguém. Era simples, assim.

James tirou a colcha do seu caminho e fez uma pausa para admirar os mamilos rosados suculentos à mostra.

— Você é linda...

Ele acariciou aqueles botões duros e inchados com dedos experimentados, antes de abaixar a cabeça para lambê-los.

A coluna de Lily se curvou para frente, e ela gemeu com a intensidade daquela sensação. Os dedos dela penetraram por entre os cabelos de James. Ele a beijou ferozmente, como se reclamasse o que lhe era de direito. Ela o abraçou com força, comprimindo os seus seios sensíveis contra a parede abrasiva do tórax dele, e deixou que suas mãos contornassem os ombros largos e musculosos e percorressem a longa linha das costas.

— Eu vou dar o meu melhor, cara — jurou James, se afastando dela o suficiente para abrir e tirar a calça bem cortada.

Ela o encarou. A urgência do desejo deixara sua boca delicada inchada e vermelha. Da barriga firme e definida, passando pelos quadris fortes, até as coxas potentes, ele era todo músculos e pele suave e bron­zeada.

Magnificamente masculino. A cueca boxer não conseguia disfarçar a evidência viril da excitação masculina. Sem se afetar por um átomo sequer de constrangimento, ele retirou aquela última peça, e toda a curiosidade que ela nunca confessara possuir era finalmente saciada. Olhos arregalados, face quei­mando, ela abaixou a cabeça. Meu Deus do céu, como pode...?

James voltou a tirar do caminho a colcha na qual ela voltara a se refugiar. Os olhos de ambos se encon­traram, e de súbito ela se esticou para recebê-lo de volta. Tinha o corpo tenso e quente, de um jeito que nunca havia experimentado antes.

— Você é muito ou pouco virgem? — sussurrou James.

— Numa escala de um a dez,... provavelmente quase dez — respondeu ela, sem fôlego.

— A sua pele é como porcelana. — James explo­rou os pequenos seios com as mãos até que sua boca hábil fosse brincar nos mamilos rosados. — Você é tão delicada, tão sensível. Eu adoro isso.

Ela não conseguia ficar quieta sob as carícias dele. O coração trovejando, se contorcia, ávida, sem ver­gonha de perseguir aquele prazer sedutor, que au­mentava e aumentava a um estado de quase tormento.

— Me beija...

Andreo atendeu ao pedido e saboreou os lábios dela, as duas línguas se entrelaçando. Ele riu de pra­zer por ela agarrá-lo com mãos impacientes, sedenta por tê-lo por cima dela, o que ele negou.

-Você me disse que nunca quis ninguém como agora... — lembrou Lily, tremula. – Era mentira?

- Quero que você sinta a mesma paixão, mas você é impaciente demais —disse Andreo, deslizando a mão por baixo das pernas dela e lhe tirando a calcinha. — A gente tem a noite toda, bella mia.

Os quadris dela se remexeram sobre o lençol, numa tentativa frustrada de conter a ânsia que vibra­va no seu ponto mais central. Ela estava loucamente ciente da sensibilidade de cada centímetro do próprio corpo, os botões tensos dos seios ainda molhados da saliva dele, a dilatação úmida entre as coxas. Curvou- se contra o físico grande e forte de James, em adoração aos ossos e músculos sob aquela pele bronzeada, insana com a rigidez de pedra da ereção dele.

Olhos dourados reluzindo, ele se afastou, como se o corpo dela o estivesse queimando, uma expressão agressiva no rosto.

— Eu quero que isto seja especial.

Era como se ela estivesse com febre, e a tempera­tura, fora de controle. Desejava tão desesperadamente tocá-lo, e tudo que a segurava era o medo de fazer algo errado. Reaproximou-se da força e do calor dele e deixou que sua boca percorresse os ombros muscu­losos até o peito. Lá, ela fez uma pausa para, ofegante, beija-lo e lambê-lo, abrindo o caminho na direção do ventre dele, onde... Ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a trouxe de volta, antes que ela pudesse começar a experimentar.

— Mulher independente... — sussurrou ele.

Ele era um dominador, mas era lindo, pensou Lily, zonza. Examinou os cabelos pretos que despen­teara ainda mais, os olhos penetrantes, as bochechas altas e orgu­lhosas, o nariz arrogante, a boca masculina clássica e se derreteu por dentro.

-Então, eu devo me deitar e pensar em...

-Mim... Você pensa em mim — ordenou James, absolutamente sério, e a beijou.

Entreteve-se com as curvas esguias e sedutoras dela. Ele a forçou a, ofegante, parar de pensar e ape­nas sentir, e o que ela sentiu foi extraordinário. Os dedos dele brincavam com os pêlos úmidos na junção das coxas finas e impacientes, e ela gemeu alto, suspendendo o quadril do colchão, num movi­mento de desejo tão antigo quanto o tempo.

— Oh, por favor...! — soltou Lily.

Finalmente, ele a tocou onde ela mais precisava ser tocada. Explorou o calor úmido e liso no mais íntimo dela, onde a ânsia era um tormento. Calor e prazer abundante a tomaram, quando ele usou um dedo forte para provar a profundidade entre suas co­xas, a abrindo para suas carícias hábeis, até que ela se sentisse como mel prestes a ferver. Era a tortura mais doce pela qual ela poderia passar, pois bastava acre­ditar que a escalada do prazer não conseguiria subir mais, para ele lhe provar o contrário.

-Estou louco por você — gemeu James, se mo­vendo para cima dela.

Ela o sentiu penetrá-la, duro, suave e exigente. A dor da estocada a tirou de si, e os olhos verdes se arre­galaram em choque.

- Você quer que eu pare?

- Não...— Havia muito ainda e ela sabia disso, fechou os olhos com força, à espera de que a dor daquela intrusão diminuísse, mas ainda assim desfrutando da sensação maravilhosamente erótica dentro dela.

— Não acho certo ficar aqui me divertindo, e você, não — murmurou James.

Ela quase riu e soube, sem a menor sombra de dú­vida, que se apaixonaria por ele, se já não estivesse.

— Está tudo bem... — sussurrou Lily, trémula.

— Amore... — James esfregou os lábios na testa suada dela. — Você é muito corajosa...

— Sou é louca por você — confessou ela, se er­guendo para convidá-lo a uma invasão mais funda guiada pela necessidade desesperada de satisfação.

Ele penetrou ainda mais dentro dela, que se con­torceu, ofegante, chocada com a onda de prazer que a invadiu. Ele prolongou o prazer dela com toda a arte; que aprendera na vida. Quente e faminta, Lily su­cumbiu ao ritmo dele, em total abandono. O calor entre suas pernas se tornara um nó apertado de excitacão delirante, a levando cada vez mais alto, até deixar o coração trovejando em seus ouvidos. Ela atingiu o climax, e um prazer asfixiante a arrebatou em uma onda após a outra de êxtase. No que ele se afastava trémulo, ela o agarrou com força, pasma, estranhamente orgulhosa e incrivelmente feliz. Havia tido momentos maravilhosos, renegando a sua tradicional maneira de ser, e não se arrependia nem um pouco.

Dormiu sem perceber. James a despertou.

— É só meia-noite — brincou ele. — Como você pode estar cansada tão cedo?

Enroscando-se nele, Lily corou e evitou seu olhar severo. Ela sabia que fora a quantidade de álcool que havia tomado que fazia com que o seu cére­bro parecesse estar cheio de algodão, e as pálpebras, mais pesadas.

— Desculpa...

James a recostou contra o travesseiro e lhe tirou o cabelo da testa.

— O que a gente acabou de dividir foi fantástico para mim, mas eu tenho que confessar uma coisa...

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e o coração lhe veio à boca.

— Você é casado?

— Dio mio...

O olhar irritado dele lhe aliviou os temores, e ela passou para o segundo pior cenário possível na sua mente.

— Você está traindo á sua namorada?

— Eu não traio ninguém — declarou James, op­tando por ignorar a realidade de que, formalmente, ainda estava envolvido com Narcisa.

— O que é, então? - Ele fez uma careta.

- A camisinha se rompeu. Muito entusiasmo da minha parte...

Lily ficou imóvel.

— Rompeu!

- Meus exames estão OK. Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Eu sempre tomo as minhas precauções - prosseguiu James. — Mas é claro que existe o risco de você engravidar.

O simples som daquela palavra inesperada, "engravidar' a congelou. Um riso frouxo de constrangimento lhe escapou, pois ela não conseguia nem conceber uma consequência de tal gravidade como resultado de uma camisinha com defeito.

— Tenho certeza de que não haverá problema... Não é assim fácil ficar grávida. Na minha seção, há duas mulheres indo ao médico porque não conseguem — comentou ela. — Parece que várias mulheres têm problemas para engravidar, hoje em dia.

Lily riu, e James trincou os dentes.

— As mulheres que se casam com homens da mi­nha família não têm problemas dessa natureza.

Lily levou o rosto até um dos ombros morenos musculosos e nus para esconder o riso incontido. Então ele era o equivalente contemporâneo do homem-das-cavernas, que confundia fertilidade com virilidade? Que bonitinho! Ela teve que resistir a urgência inexplicável de abraçá-lo.

— Você quer ter filhos? — perguntou ela, repri­mindo de súbito a ironia.

— Minha mãe teve cinco... O que você acha?

A opinião dele não havia ficado clara, mas era me­lhor não saber. Tinha somente dez anos quando decidira que não seria mãe. Na adolescência, fora bastan­te franca sobre o fato, mas agora era quase sempre atacada e forçada a defender as suas razões pessoais. Ele bem que poderia pensar como ela... Talvez houvesse tido também uma infância horrorosa e, ela, não desejasse correr o risco de infligir criança o mesmo sofrimento...

James tentou desvendar a expressão tranquila dela, pois descobria que pela primeira vez na vida estava extraordinariamente impaciente para saber a opinião de uma mulher sobre um assunto do qual ele fugia como se de uma praga. Quase rugiu alto quando notou que era a tranquilidade do sono que a havia tomado. Lembrou-se da paciência dela com seu ir­mão irritante e se pegou sorrindo. Era capaz de apos­tar que ela era louca por crianças.

Por que ele estava se preocupando, quando ela cla­ramente nem ligou para o problema com a camisi­nha? O que ela sabia, que ele, não? Estaria envergonhada para dizer que no atual estágio do ciclo dela não exisitia a menor chance de uma gravidez?

Lily acordou ao ruído do celular tocando a centí­metros da sua cabeça. Enquanto se dava conta da dor de cabeça e do cansaço de quem parecia ter praticado um esporte superativo, ela tateou pelo telefone e, en­fim, o atendeu:

— Hummm?

— Dormiu bem, bella mia — inquiriu uma voz de veludo, arrastada e masculina, bem familiar.

No mesmo instante, Lily caiu em si estava nua e deitada na cama do vagamente familiar quarto de hotel.

— O... quê...? — balbuciou ela.

- Eu pedi um café da manhã para você — conti­nuou James, sem se perturbar. — A essa altura, já deve estar na sala anexa.

Olhos verdes estupefatos, Lily encarou o telefone a sua mão e piscou, rapidamente.

- Eu pensei que... que... tinha sonhado...

-Os seus sonhos são sempre excitantes assim?— brincou James, num tom de voz grave e íntimo, conscientemente ignorando os sinais dos seus funcionários de que a sua presença era aguardada na sala de reuniões.

— Meu Deus do céu... Que horas são? — indagou Lily.

— Nove e meia, dorminhoca... Mas não se preocupe, eu lhe dou folga hoje. — Um sorriso no rosto, James a visualizava como a havia visto antes de deixar a suíte. Despenteada, corada e linda, mesmo du­rante o sono. Ela estava exausta, lembrou-se ele. De­veria passar o dia na cama, recuperando as energias.

— Nove e meia? Folga... Você está brincando? — rebateu Lily, com a voz aguda.

— Nós vamos jantar hoje à noite, e eu quero que você descanse — orientou James, com a convicção de quem sentia que era o seu dever cuidar do bem-estar dela.

Ela havia aceitado colocar a alma sob controle dele, assim como fizera com o corpo na noite anterior? Sentiu-se envergonhada e chocada.

— James... Eu sei que você está acima de mim na Venstar, mas eu não tiro folga por estar cansada...

— Mas hoje você vai, cara — instruiu James, acenando com a mão para que os executivos à sua porta se afastassem, enquanto ele se concentrava naquela ligação.

— Por quê? — sussurrou ela, trémula.

— Por quê? — repetiu James, atónito, pois na opinião dele, não havia nada demais no que dizia.

- Se não há nenhuma outra razão, então para me agradar, claro!

Desde quando agradar um cara era uma das prioridades dela? Desde que você ficou caída por um cara alto, moreno e dominador, que não havia sido um sonho na noite passada!

— Olha, não posso ficar conversado com você agora. Mas eu tenho uma surpresa para você hoje a noite. Acho que você vai achar graça. Me de o seu endereço para que eu possa lhe pegar - Pediu James, antes de finalizar o telefonema.

Ah, mas é ele que vai ter uma surpresa! De jeito nenhum ela tiraria uma folga no dia em que Marlene assumiria a gerência da seção financeira.

Balançando a cabeça, Lily colocou o telefone de lado, para depois apanhá-lo de volta. Já era mais às nove horas, precisava ligar para o trabalho, dar uma desculpa e depois dizer a que horas chegaria. Calculando quanto gastaria para voltar para casa, se arrumar e ir de novo a cidade até o trabalho, concluiu que estaria lá na hora do almoço, com sorte. Descartou a ideia. Forçando-se a sair da cama recolheu as roupas e correu para o banheiro. Seria mais rápido e mais simples se ela comprasse umas roupas nova para usar!

Ela entrou no chuveiro determinada a não pensar em nada que não fosse o objetivo de chegar ao trabalho o mais cedo possível, mas a autodisciplina ruiu durante o banho. A cada movimento, se lembrava do desejo que sentira no ponto mais íntimo do seu corpo, quando possuída passionalmente por James. Estava dividida entre a vergonha e um sentimento de felicidade, que parecia inteiramente inapropriado para as circunstâncias. O álcool havia banido a cautela e a inibição, e ela tinha ido para a cama com um homen que acabara de conhecer. O interesse dele havia mexido com sua cabeça, e ela ficou chocada com a velocidade e a facilidade com que seus princípios moraís e orgulho tombaram ante a tentação. Ela tinha se, comportado como uma vagabunda?

Mas notou que não podia ser tão dura assim consigo mesma. Nem todo romance era estritamente convencional. James parecia tão atraído por ela, quanta ela por ele. A primeira coisa que tinha feito no dia havia sido ligar para ela, e queria levá-la esta noite mesmo para jantar. Alcançando a toalha ao deixar o chuveiro, ela se olhou refletida no espelho, e torceu o nariz diante do próprio riso deslumbrado. Tudo bem ele era lindo, mas isso não era mais uma razão para ela manter os pés no chão?

Vestida, tendo parado apenas para escrever o seu endereço no bloquinho de anotações ao lado da cama ela se dirigiu para a sala elegante da suíte e lá parou! perplexa. Um arranjo incrível de rosas com o nome "Lilian" escrito num envelope foi a primeira coisa a lhe chamar a atenção. Mesmo enquanto sentia o aroma glorioso das flores, já registrava a grande quantidade de opções para o café, sobre a mesa. Sem conhecer o seu gosto, James, parecia, haver pedido todo o cardápio.

Sem aviso prévio, lágrimas lhe vieram aos olhos, e, com uma risada contida de constrangimento, as enxugou. Com a mão não muito firme, passou manteiga no pão e bebeu um dos sucos de fruta. Em vão tentou conter os próprios pensamentos. James era alguém especial. Não conseguia lembrar quando algum ho­mem, se é que alguma vez, tinha se esforçado tanto por ela.

O próprio pai nunca estivera nem aí para o fato de ela raramente comer antes de correr para o trabalho, por causa das exigências de última hora que ele fazia pela manhã.

"Já está na hora de você aprender", dissera Martin Evans, com toda a sua amargura, anos a fio. "A vida é dura."

Envolvida pelos sentimentos calorosos de felici­dade em relação a James, Lily foi às compras. Ra­pidamente, ela comprou uma calça preta, mocassins e peças íntimas na mesma loja que supria todo o seu guarda-roupa. Esperava de verdade que não houvesse sido a forma de se vestir que o atraíra, pois ela não tinha a menor noção sobre moda, cabelo e maquiagem, reconheceu Lily, desolada. Quão superficial em seus julgamentos era um cara que parecia saído de uma revista sofisticada de páginas grossas? Sair com James provavelmente exigiria muito dela... Mas quando ela não tinha estado pronta para um de­safio?

Queixo empinado, Lily entrou na Venstar com um sorriso decidido sob os olhos claros e verdes. No elevador, duas mulheres conversavam sobre a reunião dos funcionários que acontecia no terceiro andar. O salão de eventos, sempre usado para reunir todo o staff, estava lotado. Lily tomou posição no fundo do salão, no exato momento em que um diretor de meia-idade levantou a mão em boas-vindas para anunciar:

— James Potter, o novo presidente da Venstar!

Lily viu James, o James dela, levantar de sua cadeira à mesa sobre o palco.

Magnífico num terno azul-escuro, camisa branca e gravata de seda combinan­do, sorriso irónico no rosto de traços marcantes, ele fez o coração dela pular, um frio na barriga. Tentando reprimir um sorriso bobo que se formava nos lábios, ela se sentiu ridiculamente orgulhosa e possessiva, em relação a ele. Somente quando prestes a olhar para o outro lado e assim não arriscar que as outras pessoas notassem quem ela encarava, se deu conta finalmente de que o James dela caminhava para frente, levantando a mão para silenciar a onda de aplausos entusiasmados.

Por um longo momento, ela presumiu que ele fazia o papel de porta-voz do patrão. Quando o diretor se referiu a ele como "senhor Potter", suas esperan­ças foram por água abaixo. O espanto lhe arregalou os olhos e a deixou boquiaberta. Por baixo da roupa, o coração estava em disparada. De tão barulhento, interferia na sua audição.

Amelia Bones, a assistente do departamento financeiro, se aproximou para falar com ela.

— Vá, admita. Por um cara como James Potter qualquer mulher consideraria a possibilidade de usar algemas de diamantes! Você não expulsaria o cara da sua cama, expulsaria?

Lily tentou rir do comentário, mas a sua voz desaparecera, e os lábios estavam lerdos e atrapalhados demais para falar qualquer coisa por ela. Mas, tivesse sido capaz de ativar as cordas vocais e fazer qualquer som, ela teria gritado de incredulidade, dor e raiva.

* * *

Eu sei que deveria esperar e se eu continuar postando todo santo dia não vou receber muitos reviews, mas eu não aguento!

Obrigada a May Gaunt e Trisk-chan!! E não se esqueçam reviews me deixam muito feliz!!


	4. Capitulo quatro

A sensação de choque dominava Lily numa onda gelada e sufocante: o James dela era o novo presidente da Venstar, o empresário e Don Juan italiano; fabulosamente rico, James Potter!

Arrasada com a revelação, devastada para uma reação imediata, Lily ouviu pasma o discurso curto de James sobre seus planos para a Venstar. O James dela? Enojada, ferida, traída, ela se arrepiou até os ossos. Por que ele tinha mentido? Por que a fizera pensar que era somente mais um funcionário? Como pôde fazer isso? Que tipo de senso de humor doentio e pervertido esse cara tinha?

Somente agora se lembrava ter sido ela quem pri­meiro confundiu o homem baixinho no palco com o novo dono da Venstar. Criticara então duramente James Potter. Foi por isso que ele havia dormi­do com ela? Para ter a última palavra naquela discus­são? Deve ter achado muita graça quando ela engoliu aquela mentira estúpida de que James era um nome comum na Itália!

Do outro lado do salão, a atenção de James foi capturada pelo tom cor-de-damasco dos cabelos dela. Reconheceu-a de forma instantânea, apesar do cabe­lo preso num rabo-de-cavalo juvenil e do rosto limpo de maquiagem.

Tendo presumido que ela faria exatamente o que ele ordenara, desconcertou-se. Na verda­de, fez uma careta. Por que diabos ela não havia fica­do no hotel? Observou-a quase passar por cima de um grupo de pessoas, na pressa de deixar o recinto.

O instinto o impelia a segui-la, mas ele estava de­terminado a não ficar exibindo a sua relação no horá­rio de trabalho. Tinha consciência de que o jeito pa­tente como a perseguira na noite anterior não havia sido nem um pouco discreto. A irritação queimou dentro dele por reconhecer isso. Lilian deveria ter obedecido e tirado o dia de folga. Por que ela era tão teimosa? Agora, em vez de descobrir a sua identidade durante um agradável jantar, ela desvendava tudo em circustâncias bem mais difíceis.

— É difícil acreditar que o seu atraso não tenha sido proposital — disse Marlene Mckinnon a Lily, num tom de voz severo. — Eu não pude mostrar os dados do projeto Kelvedon para o corpo executivo, porque não tinha a menor ideia de que você havia mandado o arquivo de volta para Aquisições. Isso me causou o maior constrangimento!

Os funcionários em volta se puseram tensos diante de ataque tão injusto, mas Lily estava arrasada de­mais pelo que acabara de descobrir para sentir o gol­pe da acusação revoltante de Marlene. Ela não disse nada, pois se sentiria uma idiota se defendendo de uma insinuação tão ridícula.

— Eu quero que você use a minha velha mesa a partir de agora — acrescentou Marlene, determinada a obter uma reação da sua nova subordinada.

— Tudo bem. — Lily começou a esvaziar as suas gavetas.

Marlene permitiu que um leve sorriso se abrisse em seus lábios e disse com calculada casualidade, num tom quase amigável:

— Ah, e eu vou precisar de uma cópia daquela apresentação que você daria nesta tarde para o senhor Potter.

— Infelizmente, eu não preparei nenhuma — respondeu Lily.

— Mas você tem que ter feito... — afirmou a morena, o sorriso sumindo rapidamente.

— Não, não tive tempo para isso. — Lily não viu razão para assinalar que, se tivesse sido efetivada no cargo de gerente, haveria dedicado todo o dia ante­rior àquela tarefa.

Marlene a olhou de modo furioso, deu meia-volta, cruzou a sala e entrou no escritório de Peter Pettigrew com o mais leve toque de aviso na porta.

— Isso aqui vai virar um inferno—previu Amelia.

— Nunca pensei que ela se tornaria essa vaca — sussurrou uma outra colega.— Ela sempre foi bem humorada.

— Não posso entender como, neste mundo, ela... — Amelia se calou, provavelmente percebendo que o comentário pecaria por falta de tato, na presença de Lily.

Sob silêncio constrangedor, Lily rearrumou os seus pertences na nova mesa.

— O que você achou da namorada de James Potter na noite passada? — perguntou uma outra mu­lher a Amelia, visivelmente empolgada.

— A ruiva? Ela tinha pernas sensuais. Todos os caras estavam babando em cima dela do jeito mais repugnante possível — lamentou Amelia. — Se aque­le é o padrão das competidoras, que chances nós mu­lheres comuns temos?

— Nenhuma. — A mulher mais velha riu. — Os dois combinam.

— Combinam? Em altura, você quer dizer? — Amelia fez cara de desdém.

— Ah, vai... Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela por mais de 20 segundos. Ela o tem na coleira. Boa sorte para ela. Ela não lembrava alguém?

— Quem?

— Não sei, havia algo familiar nela. Não sei o quê. Talvez ela seja uma dessas modelos que a gente vê nas revistas.

— Ela não me lembrava ninguém — replicou Amelia.

Lily havia ficado cada vez mais tensa, mas o ner­vosismo cedeu quando o assunto foi esquecido. Evi­dente que ninguém a reconheceria, disse a si mesma. Ocupou-se do trabalho que na semana passada havia delegado a Marlene. A tarefa estava bem abaixo das suas habilidades e, ao não exigir dela todo a concen­tração, permitiu que a dor e o choque pela descoberta da verdadeira identidade de James virassem mágoa.

Nunca na vida se sentira tão humilhada. James a enganara de maneira cruel, sem coração. Havia mentido, traído a confiança dela. Mas que tipo de idiota ela tinha sido ao confiar em um cara que acabava de conhecer? O encontro, que antes parecera maravilhoso, somente romântico e especial, virava uma transa casual e repugnante.

Ele havia sido elegante e sofisticado como o legendário Casanova, e ela, ingenua demais para reconhecer o tipo de caráter que era James Potter. Por onde andava sua inteligência? Ele havia lhe pas­sado instruções com uma autoridade fria, típica de um homem acostumado a ter as pessoas ajoelhadas em volta dele. Arrogante, confiante e de personalidade enérgica.

A suíte do hotel era imensa, luxuosa. As rosas e a fartura do caro café da manhã consistiram em gestos extravagantes de um homem rico, acostumado a usar o seu dinheiro para impressionar as mulheres. E ela havia caído na armadilha. Sem alerta, uma umidade quente brotou dos olhos de Lily e escorreu pelo rosto.

Levantando-se da sua mesa, ela foi direto para o banheiro. Lá, se olhou com desprezo no espelho até que as lágrimas cessassem. Como podia estar tão res­sentida? O conto de fadas havia sido uma ilusão. E ela estava supresa Como o finado pai tantas vezes lhe lembrara, a vida é dura. O que tinha que fazer era seguir em frente e se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa. Mas no quê? O futuro brilhante numa compa­nhia que se recusara a promovê-la e, mais ainda, ha­via lhe sugerido dar um tempo na carreira? Nesse ins­tante, Lily decidiu que ao fim das suas férias de três semanas não voltaria a trabalhar na Venstar.

Em vez disso, entregaria sua carta de demissão e começaria uma vida nova em algum outro lugar. Em algum lugar onde a aparência não contasse mais que a competência, e onde trabalho duro e resultados fos­sem recompensados. Desfazendo a cara de choro, Lily se pôs firme. Aquilo tinha sido culpa dele tam­bém... O fato de ela ter traído os próprios princípios e dormido com o seu patrão. A raiva que sentiu teve efeito energético. Em retrospecto, ela não podia ter confiado no comportamento irresponsável de James. Sabia que não teria paz até confrontá-lo.

Tomou o elevador até o andar dos executivos. Era quase horário de almoço, e os corredores estavam cheios. Foi direto para a diretoria, bateu na porta uma vez e entrou antes que alguém pudesse tentar impedi-la.

Surpreso pela repentina interrupção, James se vi­rou da tela do computador e se deparou com Lily. Com uma mulher esguia toda vestida de preto, de olhos brilhantes e verdes como esmeraldas e boca, mesmo sem batom, convidativa como uma cereja madura.

Ele sorriu, feliz por ela ter vindo ao seu encontro, e se perguntou porque a mulher vestia um tailleur pelo menos um tamanho maior que o dela.

O sorriso dele ameaçou o ténue autocontrole de Lily. O fato de James ainda poder sorrir quando ela estava dilacerada era mais do que ela conseguia suportar. Mas tal sorriso também correspondia à li­nha de frente no combate, pois contava com mega-watts de charme, e ela se flagrou encarando-o, beben­do dos traços marcantes e bronzeados dele, do incrível impacto daqueles olhos dourados e enigmáticos! De súbito, ela voltava para onde estivera na noite anterior, ruborizada, tomada pela força frenética doa próprios sentimentos, como uma adolescente diante do ídolo.

— Lilian... — Num só gracioso movimento, James pôs de pé toda a sua altura e estendeu a mão para ela.

O nome que ele usou quebrou o encanto.

— Lily. O meu nome é Lily Evans — ela disse num tom de voz solene. — James...Como você pôde mentir para mim desse jeito?

James abaixou a mão e estreitou os olhos, pois não gostou da maneira como ela falou.

— Eu não lhe contei nenhuma mentira — ele se defendeu.

— Você sabia que eu nem suspeitava que você era James Potter. Se você não pretendia me dizer ai verdade, deveria ter me deixado pra lá.

— Mas você não queria ser deixada pra lá, cara mia — rebateu James, se perguntando por que ela criava tanta confusão por causa de uma notícia que alegraria qualquer mulher normal. Então, em vez da ser um funcionário ordinário, ele era o dono do negócio. Em vez de ser um profissional de razoável sucesso, ele era um mega empreendedor. Em vez de receber um bom salário no fim do mês, ele era um homem rico, possuidor de jatinhos e casas luxuosas. Qual seria então o motivo de tanta reclamação? E quem ela pen­sava que era para acusá-lo de mentiroso? Ele havia tido toda a cautela para não lhe contar inverdades.

Tensa, Lily empinou o queixo e respirou fundo.

— Você é o meu patrão, e eu tinha o direito de saber disso.

— Dio mio... Você está criando uma confusão por causa de nada! — censurou James.

— Nada? — disparou Lily, revoltada.

— Isso não deveria significar nada entre nós, ca­ríssima — reformulou James, enquanto avançava para segurar os punhos fechados dela.

Lily se esquivou e, irritada, abriu os braços em condenação.

— Você é ainda pior do que eu pensava...

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

Lily mantinha os olhos bem abertos e focados, porque as lágrimas novamente se acumulavam por trás deles. Lágrimas de raiva e decepção.

— Eu nunca teria passado a noite com você se sou­besse que trabalhava para você. É um hábito seu dor­mir com as funcionárias?

— Per meraviglia... — Um leve, mas perceptível tom de vermelho iluminou o rosto dele, e seu físico alto e forte ficou rígido. Os olhos dourados queima­vam na direção dela, uma punição pela ousadia do questionamento. — Eu nunca antes me tornei íntimo de um membro do meu staff!

- Gostaria de dizer que acredito, mas é difícil —afirmou Lily.

— Principalmente quando é óbvio para mim que você não tem a menor ideia sobre os limites que um empregador decente deve respeitar!

- A sua raiva eu aguento, mas a sua insolência eu me recuso a aceitar — alertou James, de forma fria.

Lily tremeu, e os punhos dela se fecharam.

— Você não está nem mesmo constrangido com o que fez, não é mesmo?

James a examinou, firme.

— Se eu me arrependo de passar a noite com você ? Não. Foi muito bom. Não considero a nossa relação um erro. Na minha visão, o fato de você ser minha funcionária é irrelevante nesse tema. Eu sou dono de muitas empresas, emprego milhares de pessoas, e o tempo que vou passar aqui será pouco. Você não tem nada a ganhar ou a perder por causa do meu interesse.

— Ah, é? E como você chegou a essa conclusão? — O estresse fez a voz de Lily subir um oitava. — Se um colega me reconhecer como a ruiva que o acompanhava na festa da noite passada, eu não podei rei nunca mais andar com a cabeça erguida aqui! O meu único consolo é que ninguém me reconheceu, e ninguém sabe a idiota que eu fui!

Com as mãos fortes e morenas, James segurou as dela, para impedir que Lily se afastasse de novo! Ele não podia imaginar como e porque os colegas não a reconheceram e achou que ela estava se ironizando!

- Chega - decidiu, frustrado. Já era hora de ela se acalmar e parar de ofendê-lo.

— Você não foi nenhuma idiota. Não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram com a gente. Por que voce está falando assim? Duas pessoas se encontraram e cederam à mesma atração.

— Não é simples assim...-James a encarou.

— E, sim, se você quiser que seja, cara mia.

Dolorosamente consciente do poder de atração dele, Lily soltou suas mãos com violência.

— Eu não quero que seja! Você fingiu ser alguém que não era. O cara que eu pensei que você era não existe. Eu não me sentiria atraída por um playboy machista como você nem em um milhão de anos!

No que ela tentou partir, James bloqueou a sua passagem, e os olhos dourados tomaram os dela de assalto, de modo agressivo.

— Acho que é melhor você explicar o uso desse tipo de linguagem para que eu possa entendê-la.

Ela sentiu um aperto na garganta, mas o encarou de volta. O sentimento de perda somente aumentava a sua amargura e a armava com determinação ainda mais obstinada.

— Mesmo antes de chegar a este prédio, você bar­rou a minha promoção. Eu ouvi um dos homens que se encontraram com você em Nápoles dizer a um diretor o quão decepcionado você ficou com a minha foto no boletim da empresa e como você prefere mu­lheres atraentes e sensuais em cargos de chefia...

— Isso é uma completa mentira. — Lily Evans? O nome dela disparou um alarme de leve fami­liaridade na memória de James. O boletim da em­presa.

Lembrou-se daquela publicação e folheou os documentos sobre a sua mesa, à procura da cópia que guardara.

— Eu estava cotada para o cargo de gerente da minha seção — prosseguiu Lily, balançada. — Uma função que já desempenhava havia meses, e ti­nha todas as razões para acreditar que se tornaria minha de forma permanente. Em vez disso, a promoção foi para uma outra mulher, que, não só era minha subordinada e não tem as qualificações necessárias,; mas também é muito mais bonita...

— Dio mio... Essa foto não ajuda em nada! Nesses trajes, até mesmo eu não a reconheceria — confessou James, com a testa franzida. — Mas eu fiz só refe­rência à sua aparência naquele dia em Nápoles. Não fiz um só comentário provocativo ou politicamente incorreto sobre mulheres bonitas ou sensuais na che­fia. Eu garanto. Eu falei somente que você parecia desleixada...

— O quê? — reagiu Lily.

— E, infelizmente, você está, sim, bem desarrumada nessa fotografia — sentenciou James, defendendo o seu argumento.

Desleixada? Ela não podia crer que ele havia empregado tal palavra para descrever a sua aparência.! Avançando para tirar o boletim das mãos dele,

Lily cobrou:

— O que há de errado comigo aqui?

— Eu não deveria nem precisar lhe dizer. Olha o seu cabelo... Está todo despenteado. — James se pegou examinando-a, enquanto ela avaliava a foto notava que o cabelo, mais uma vez, pelo menos a primeira vista, tinha um aspecto bem desordenado. Pequenos cachos ruivos amontoados sobre a testa ameaçavam desabar. Mais do que ondulados, registrou Andreo, os cabelos dela eram exuberantemente cacheados.

— Desleixada... — repetiu Lily, desolada.

James sentiu que aquela entonação ressentida o atingia como uma pilha de quatro carros na cabeça, mas ele tinha uma teimosia inata e se encontrava irri­tado com ela, como qualquer homem totalmente de­sacostumado a ser censurado por uma mulher estaria,

— Falta um botão no seu tailleur, e a impressão que tenho é que você dormiu com essa calça. Você não está muito elegante. Isso foi tudo o que eu disse.

Um vermelho doído brotou na face de Lily. Ela mordeu com força o lábio inferior e sentiu o gosto de sangue. Aquela foto havia sido tirada menos de uma semana depois da morte do pai. Chegara apressada e esbaforida na sala, a última a se juntar para a pose. Era uma calça velha, e ela podia ver que não era o traje mais apropriado. Mas aquela palavra, "deslei­xada" , a chocou.

Estava desolada por ele desconside­rar tão cruelmente os seus sentimentos.

— Esse foi o único comentário que eu fiz — asse­gurou James, resolvendo que nunca mais opinaria sobre a aparência de um funcionário sem pensar duas vezes.

O que importava? O comentário havia lhe custado promoção, mesmo que ele se recusasse a reconhe­cer isso, refletiu Lily, infeliz. Ele certamente sabia que os executivos da Venstar estavam loucos para agradá-lo. A crítica dele teria colocado um grande Ponto de interrogação sobre a pertinência de promo­va a gerente.

- Quero repetir que não fiz nenhum comentário ou supostas preferências físicas em relação à funcionarias — concluiu James, com clareza.

Lily permaneceu em silêncio. Ele poderia ter a sensibilidade para atrair e cativar as mulheres, mas nem por isso deixava de ser um cara como os outros! Uma cultura masculina operava na diretoria executiva da Venstar. Se James tinha optado por fazer piadinhas sobre mulheres na reunião em Nápoles, ela sabia muito bem que ele não poderia ter escolhida plateia mais receptiva.

— Eu presumo que você tenha entendido isso —A cobrou James, enfático.

Uma risada que não tinha nada de risada soltou-se dos lábios dela

— Não sei se eu entendi, não. O seu comportamento na noite passada deixou mais do que claro que você não respeita os limites que a média dos empregadores automaticamente respeitaria.

James empinou o queixo arrogante.

— Não aceito essa conclusão.

— E por que deveria, quando está convencido de que nenhuma regra se aplica a você? — disparou Lily, com um tom feroz de acusação na voz. — Você dá a impressão de acreditar que tem o direito divino de fazer tudo o que quer, não importa como isso afete; os outros. E os meus direitos? Você é o meu patrão, e, sabendo disso, o que aconteceu entre nós nunca poderia ter acontecido. Eu nem sonharia em me exibir com você na frente das pessoas com quem trabalho!

— Dio mio, o que está feito está feito... — James encarou o verde nervoso do olhar dela com os seus olhos dourados faiscando.

— Não deveria nunca ter sido feito — murmurou Lily, vacilante, investindo toda a força de vontade para desconectar-se da carga poderosa do olhar mag­nético dele. — E desleixada significa porca... E eu sempre fui limpa em toda a minha vida...

— Eu nunca disse isso... Só um pouco desarruma­da. — James não podia crer no esforço que fazia para aplacá-la. Estava irritado com ela. Tinha todas as razões para isso, mas ainda se flagrava com os braços estendidos próximos a ela, cauteloso como se tivesse prestes a abraçar dinamite.

— Eu não sou desarrumada... O que você está fa­zendo? — Mesmo no ápice do discurso orgulhoso de Lily, o frio se instalou em sua barriga quando ele a abraçou.

— Me diga que você não quer... — sussurrou James.

O corpo de Lily ficou quente. Arrepiou-se, ávi­do, e o rosto ruborizou de vergonha. Sentiu os seios pesados e moles, os mamilos se enrijecendo sob a roupa.

— Pare de me olhar assim — implorou Lily. Com uma risada grave, James abaixou a cabeça morena e brincou com seus lábios suaves, entreaber­tos.

— Vamos conversar. A gente pode almoçar, em vez de jantar, cara...

— Não...

- O jantar está muito longe... Por que precisamos ser tão pacientes? — A língua dele abriu uma trilha erótica por entre seus lábios e fez da expiração de Lily um gemido involuntário.

— Saia... Minha carreira e minha reputação são mais importantes para mim, e isso aqui não vai dar em nada — murmurou Lily, trémula, desesperada por um outro beijo, mas lutando contra o desejo com todas as suas forças.

Sabia muito bem o quanto se odiaria se deixasse que ele, pela segunda vez, lhe ofuscasse o bom senso.

Ela pôde perceber o provocativo aroma masculino da pele dele. Sentiu-se tonta e emocional e queria se jogar nos braços dele. Pressentia que ele queria o mesmo. James tinha um problema de atitude. Ela sabia disso agora. Ele pensava que podia falar, rir e seduzir para se livrar de situações constrangedoras. Era manipulador, sem a mínima consciência, impie­doso o suficiente para ir até onde fosse necessário para vencer. Ele não era o Senhor Maravilha, o Se­nhor Perfeição, aquele cara especial que ela havia pensado.

Mas mesmo ciente de tudo isso, resistir a James era como se rasgar. Ela havia se adestrado para que­rê-lo e sido picada profundamente pelo próprio desejo. Sentia-se dolorasamente vulnerável e furiosa con­sigo mesma, por não ter a força de vontade necessária para colocá-lo no seu devido lugar.

— Amore... Não vamos fazer uma tempestade em um copa dágua — disse James, com a sua fala arras­tada. O sensacional sotaque italiano percorreu sua es­pinha. — No fundo do seu coração, você sabe muito bem que vai me perdoar por todos os meus supostos pecados.

A fúria contra ele e a própria fraqueza fez com que as lágrimas que ela continha se libertassem e escor­ressem. Sem pensar, enxugou os olhos com as costas da mão e acabou removendo uma das lentes de contato.

— Ah, não! — resmungou Lily, ajoelhando-se. — Não se mexa... Perdi minha lente!

James abaixou-se num movimento atlético e apa­nhou a lente pequenina no piso polido de madeira.

— Achei — comemorou ele, a devolvendo a lente. — Então você usa lentes de contato...?

— Eu não vou perdoar você — ela disse, com os dentes trincados. — Tudo o que eu quero é esquecer que a noite passada existiu...

— Vá em frente... Você vai sofrer muito, bella mia.

— Você não sabe o que está dizendo — rebateu Lily, ferozmente frustrada, ainda de joelhos.

— Você não vai escapar assim tão fácil. — James a encarou com os olhos brilhando em desafio. — Eu ainda quero você, e você ainda me quer. Ao mesmo tempo que não entendo por que os seus colegas não a reconheceram ontem, estou disposto a ser discreto, se e assim que você prefere...

— Pare de me tentar — pediu Lily. — Eu não perderia nem dez minutos com um cara que dá brin­quedos sexuais de presente para mulheres!

As sobrancelhas pretas dele se franziram e os olhos se estreitaram. James abriu um sorriso, que despertou nela tanto a vontade de socá-lo, quanto a de se deitar ali mesmo no chão com ele.

— Brinquedos... sexuais!

— As algemas de diamantes... Eu li sobre elas no jornal — Lily respondeu, hesitante.

— Que vergonha, cara mia. Você está lendo esse lixo — reprovou James, sem nenhum constrangi­mento. — Eu odeio ser a pessoa que vai desapontá-la, mas você está tão pronta para brinquedos sexuais quanto eu estou para o celibato!

Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, e qua­se no mesmo momento Lily ouviu a porta se abrir. Uma voz masculina se dirigiu a James em sua língua mãe. Ela quase morreu de susto e se meteu aga­chada sob a mesa dele.

Sirius Black fez um esforço digno de elogios para não se deixar distrair com a mulher escondida debai­xo do tampo de vidro da mesa de trabalho do chefe. [**N/A: **_A Lily é a esperteza em pessoa! hahaha_

— Finja que ela é invisível como ela acha que é — disse James, em italiano.

— Você me permite perguntar o que ela está fa­zendo ali — indagou o amigo de infância, impassí­vel.

— Protegendo-se do constrangimento de ser fla­grada em minha sala. Ela se preocupa com as coisas mais esquisitas — resmungou James, quase na defensiva, dando de ombros. — É uma mulher sensível.

O sexto sentido alertou Sirius a não soltar a piada de mau gosto preparada na ponta da sua língua. Clara­mente, James considerava que a preocupação dela merecia respeito. James, que enxergava as mulheres como commodities colocadas no mundo somente para o seu desfrute, procurava justificar o comporta­mento de uma, louca a ponto de se esconder debaixo da mesa dele.

Segundos depois da saída de Sirius, Lily saiu do esconderijo. Pondo-se de pé, ela ajeitou a roupa com as mãos trémulas e, se recusando a premiar James com o mais breve dos olhares, deixou o escritório do patrão. Afinal, o que havia mais para ser dito? Ela havia deixado claro os seus sentimentos. Mais: ga­nhara total e dolorosa consciência de que o seu poder de resistência à beleza morena e perfeita dele era abaixo da crítica.

No meio da tarde, em vez de trabalhar, ela se pe­gou olhando para o teto, completa e temerosamente desprovida da sua rotineira concentração.

Tentava expulsar James dos pensamentos, mas ele continua­va lá, como se estivesse tatuado às suas células cere­brais. Estava furiosa consigo mesma.

Ele era um sem-vergonha. Não concordaria jamais que fora ir­responsável e egoísta, ao se negar a lhe contar que era o novo patrão. Então agora ela sabia qual a surpresa ele lhe preparava para o jantar...

Isso, agora ela sabia e tinha a prova irrefutável do basicamente desimportante ele julgava a história toda. Franzindo a testa, ela reconsiderou esse pon­to de vista, ao relembrar a insistência dele de que a o entre ambos deveria ter prioridade sobre tudo mais. James também não tinha jurado que ela era única funcionária com quem se envolvera? Combinados com o seu comportamento, esses dois fatos sugeriam que ele poderia estar genuinamente interessado nela? Pelo amor de Deus, ela já estava caindo de novo na armadilha de ficar sonhando que as suas maiores fantasias poderiam virar realidade!

Quão ingénua poderia ser uma mulher? James Potter era um rato! Ele era também muito, muito rico e tinha uma terrível reputação com as mulheres.

Como um homem como esse poderia ter a mais vaga das intenções decentes com uma virgem estúpida, boba, que pulou na cama dele logo depois de conhe­cê-lo? Lily empalideceu. Tinha vergonha do desejo desesperado que a levou a acreditar nele. Ela não ha via, afinal, aprendido nada desde os 17 anos.

Naquele último verão na França, ela se apaixonara pela primeira vez. Amus Diggory, um estudante hospedado no vilarejo vizinho, era quatro anos mais velho que ela, louro, bonito, fanático por motocicletas. Por um mês inteiro, ela, Hílary e, ocasionalmente, Jen saíram com Amus e com os amigos dele. Alice conhecera os garotos também, mas depois de esbarrar com Frank, hoje marido dela, Alice tinha passado pratica­mente todo o tempo com ele.

Lily ficara caída por Amus. Ele havia caminhado de mãos dadas com ela, a beijado, agido como se estivesse interessado nela. Talvez ela devesse ter desconfiado dele se mostrar sempre disposto a conversar sobre o quanto ela estava preocupada com Alice, que vivia um romance intenso com Frank. Alice com o seu cabelo cor de caramelo e curvas fartas sempre atraíra os garotos. A amiga só voltaria a sair com a turma de novo, porque Frank tivera que viajar a negócios. Naquele dia, Amus colocara Alice na garupa da sua moto, e não Lily. Embora ele tivesse ignorado Lily durante todo o tempo, ela sinceramente havia pen­sado que ele só tentava ser amigável. Por isso, quan­do Amus beijou Alice na sua frente, ela ficou em pe­daços, mas o orgulho a obrigou a esconder a dor. Alice, que não tinha a menor ideia de que Lily con­siderava o garoto como namorado, disse depois:

"Me irritou Amus ficar dando em cima de mim, mas ele disse que ficou esperando aquela oportunidade durante todo o verão, e eu senti pena do coitado... O único cara na face da Terra para mim é Frank."

A coisa mais difícil que Lily já fizera na vida foi se fingir indiferente à humilhação que Amus lhe fez passar. O garoto a usou para arrancar informações sobre Alice. Uma desculpa para ligar todos os dias para a casa de veraneio onde as famílias de ambas estavam hospedadas, na esperança de manter contato com Alice. A autoconfiança mínima que tinha foi esmagada, pois Lily não procurara nem disfarçar que não havia sentido absolutamente nada por ele.

Emergindo daquelas lembranças doídas, Lily virou os olhos verdes perdidos, sob os óculos, para cima, quando se deparou com um office-boy, bem à sua frente, com uma cesta de flores gigantesca nas mãos.

— Uaaau... — exclamou Amelia, com olhar inqui­sidor. — Hoje é o seu aniversário ou.,.?

Engolindo em seco, Lily levantou da cadeira, se endireitando. Retirou o envelope da alça da cesta e o abriu com pressa, sem conseguir manter as mãos fir­mes.

"Me mande um torpedo com o seu endereço... Va­mos sair cedo?"

Não havia assinatura, e a letra não era dele, mas ela sabia que o arranjo glorioso vinha de James, pois não conhecia nenhuma viva alma neste país que poderia gastar todo aquele dinheiro em flores. Sentiu os joelhos bambos e sentou de novo. Decidiu que se­ria mais digno se simplesmente ignorasse o gesto e a mensagem, mas estava horrivelmente ciente do quan­to queria agarrar o celular e lhe enviar uma mensa­gem de texto. Nunca havia tido um cara com quem trocar torpedos pelo telefone.

— Telefone para você, Lily... — anunciou Amelia, atendendo o aparelho sobre a nova mesa de Marlene.

Lily pegou o telefone.

— Eu preciso ficar me escondendo? — reclamou James, com a voz grave. —Minha avó inglesa cos­tumava dizer que a verdade é sempre o melhor remédio.

— E uma pena que você não tenha herdado a atitu­de dela! — sussurrou Lily, controlada.

— Tive que expulsar todo o meu pessoal da minha sala para poder ligar para você...

— Eu pedi? — Mas um sorriso de apreço surgiu nos lábios dela.

— Eu preciso usar o meu telefone! — Sem aviso prévio, Marlene simplesmente tirou o aparelho da mão de Lily e bateu com o dedo na tecla para desligar.

Atónita, Lily se virou para ela.

— Não há razão para você agir assim...

— Não? — Marlene a encarou raivosa. — Graças a você eu acabei de passar pela pior experiência da mi­nha vida!

— Como? – Lily agora notava como a morena parecia esquentada, contrariada e emotiva, com lágri­mas nos olhos.

— Eu fiz a minha apresentação, e aquele canalha sarcástico do Potter disparou contra mim um monte de perguntas terríveis. Não pude responder, e ele me tratou como uma estúpida... É culpa sua eu não estar suficientemente preparada! — Antes mes­mo de chegar ao fim da acusação, Marlene já chorava ruidosamente.

Sob o silêncio sombrio que se instalou na seção, Peter Pettigrew adentrou apressado e era palpável seu desconforto pelo ataque de Marlene

— Marlene Mckinnon está decepcionada e não sabe o que está dizendo. Lily... Desculpe. Estou certo de Marlene vai querer se desculpar mais tarde, quando se recompor.

Enquanto o homem louro arrastava a morena em prantos para a sala dele, foi possível ouvir Marlene jogando alto qualquer intenção de pedir desculpas a Lily pelo que quer que fosse.

— Desde quando Peter é tão íntimo de Marlene?- perguntou alguém.

— Parece que ela descobriu da pior maneira que não é capaz de fazer o trabalho de Lily — especulou Amelia. — O que mais me impressiona foi ela ter a coragem de aceitar!

O celular de Lily tocou. Em vez de atender, ela desligou o aparelho. Era James, e ela não confiava em si mesma para confirmar que era ele e, assim mes­mo, ignorar a chamada. Guardando o telefone na bol­sa, voltou ao trabalho. Uma hora depois, quando ia embora, Marlene se pôs ao lado dela e, com a cara ainda inchada, sem poder disfarçar o ressentimento, pediu, hesitante, desculpas pelo ataque verbal.

Lily foi educada ao máximo, mas o comportamento da morena havia reforçado a sua convicção de que os seus dias como funcionária da Venstar se aproximavam do fim. Quando chegou na casa que um dia dividira com o falecido pai, ela pediu uma pizza por telefone. Soltou os cabelos e vestiu camiseta e short. Ajeitou-se na poltrona, telefonou para Alice iria a Bretanha e perguntou se poderia passar umas se­manas no castelo da amiga e do marido.

— Não posso acreditar que você finalmente está tirando férias e vindo nos visitar! — Depois do dia horrível no trabalho, a acolhida calorosa de Alice foi mais do que bem-vinda.

Depois da ligação, Lily observou sua casa e finalmente reconheceu que estava entediada e instatisfeita com sua existência sem graça. Concluiu que esse havia sido provavelmente o motivo para ela ter saído da linha com James Potter e desprezado os seus princípios. O álcool também tivera papel de­cisivo, disse a si mesma. Não era tanto o fato de ele ser irresistível, mas principalmente de ter esbarrado nela num momento de fraqueza.

Pelo menos uma vez na vida, ela tinha desejado fazer alguma coisa diferente, uma aventura, algo que não fosse sensato. Tudo na sua vida era minuciosa­mente calculado, do guarda-roupa até a invariável ro­tina. Os seus pais e avós tiveram vidas confortáveis, e, graças à cautela financeira deles, ela tinha uma casa própria, uma poupança razoável no banco, di­nheiro suficiente para mantê-la enquanto buscasse outro emprego. Em doze dias, estaria na Bretanha. Lá, por que não averiguar a possibilidade de morar e trabalhar na França por um tempo?

No momento em que tal ideia lhe veio à cabeça, os pensamentos voaram. Ela era livre para fazer o que bem entendesse. Poderia alugar a casa em Londres. A finada mãe era francesa, e Lily bilíngue. Começar uma vida nova do outro lado do canal da Mancha não seria tão arriscado para ela quanto para outros, deci­diu Pippa.

A campainha tocou. Com água na boca à espera da pizza, ela abriu a portar e recuou, assustada e confu­sa.

James se aproveitou da reação dela para terminar e abrir a porta e entrar.

Alto, ombros largos e quadris enxutos, ele pousou os olhos brilhantes de satisfaçao na cesta de flores que Lily havia trazido do escritorio, para então virar o rosto moreno para ela.

— Você não está pronta ainda, cara — comentou ele, com a fala mansa.

— Eu... Eu não estou pronta porque não vou a lu­gar nenhum. — A voz nervosa, acompanhou o tom rosado na face delicada de Lily. — E eu já tinha lhe dito isso... Por que você é tão insistente?

**Continua...**

* * *

Se eu contar que eu fiquei felicissima com as reviews vocês me deixam mais?!! Muito obrigada a Narcisa Le Fay, Mickky e Cacau Evans!! Bom agora realmente nãosei quando vou postar, volta as aulas e tudo mais né!

Beijão! E obrigada a todos!


	5. Capitulo cinco

James quase gargalhou. Lily não podia estar fa­lando sério, ao lhe perguntar isso.

O desejo sexual tinha vida própria dentro dele, o guiando de volta para ela com força e determinação incansáveis. Com cara de sério, ele a olhou de cima a baixo. Tinha que admitir que ela estava bem distante das beldades que ele costumava levar para a cama mulheres que dedicavam a maior parte do dia à ma­nutenção da aparência intocável. A massa de ca­chos cor-de-canela estava despenteada e, curiosa­mente, o atraía. Não havia nenhum vestígio de maquiagem no rosto, e ela estava descalça. Nem mesmo as unhas estavam pintadas. A camiseta e short tam­pouco poderiam ser considerados elegantes.

Mas os olhos cândidos brilhavam como esmeraldas em contraste com a pele corada, os lábios suaves e rosa eram vulneráveis e grossos. Bem batida e desbotada, a camiseta moldava as curvas esguias e delineava os seios redondos como maçãs e coroados com os pe­quenos e rijos mamilos.

O seu corpo masculino reagindo com entusiasmo feroz àquela evidência tentadora do desejo dela, James murmurou com a voz grossa:

-Eu também quero você, bella mia.

Durante todo o tempo em que James se ocupava em examiná-la com a arrogante segurança de um homem mais do que ciente da atração que exercia, Lily se pegou imobilizada, pulsação acelerada, boca seca, e respiração falha.

Vestido de forma causal e sofisticada, ele se mos­trava incrivelmente lindo.

O cabelo preto bri­lhava sob a luz, as sobrancelhas acentuavam a perfei­ção masculina dos traços marcantes do rosto, e a sombra azul da barba por fazer dava um relevo masculino à face agressiva. Ela podia lite­ralmente sentir a intensidade dos olhos dele.

— Eu não quero você... — disse Lily, amparan­do-se na parede.

James estava irritado com ela, lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante, os cílios grossos e pretos sobre o castanho esverdeado em brasa.

— Faz parte da boa educação manter uma aparên­cia de civilizada, cara mia.

Civilizada? E ele tinha sido civilizado na noite passada?

— Eu não faço esse jogo de aparências. - James franziu a testa irónico.

— Ah, que ótimo! Porque eu não aguento mais reprimir a vontade de levar você para cama e realizar todas as minhas fantasias.

— Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que inspira fanta­sias nos homens — disse Lily, com desdém, mas tudo o que ela queria era ser o tipo de mulher que inspirava, sim, nos homens tal admiração e fervor.

— Só sei o que você inspira era mim, e o que eu descobri na noite passada foi...

— Apenas sexo. — Lily empinou o queixo, se forçando a interrompê-lo. — Tudo se resumiu a isso.

James estava revoltado. Incontáveis vezes ele ti­nha dormido com mulheres e visto as coisas exatamente naqueles termos, mas nenhuma delas havia ousado dar nome aos bois. Sentia-se insultado e furioso com ela.

— Dio mio. Por que tanta grosseria? — perguntou ele, em tom violento. — Juntos, descobrimos algo especial. Você era virgem...

Lily ficou branca, contrariada pela lembrança tão constrangedora.

— Você precisa tocar nesse assunto?

— Claro, é importante. Você escolheu a mim como o seu primeiro amante — lembrou James, ir­ritado com o esforço dela para encará-lo como uma transa casual mal pensada e de mau gosto.

O rosto de Lily se tronou um vermelho quen­te de espanto.

James aproveitou que tinha a iniciativa.

- Eu estava preocupado que a verdade pudesse fazer você se arrepender, amore, mas não deixe que isso estrague o que aconteceu.

— Eu ter escolhido você como o meu primeiro amante não significa nada...Absolutamente, nada — sentenciou Lily, com o orgulho dilacerado.

James aprendeu que ele podia passar da raiva a um ameaçador estado de ternura. Enxergava nos olhos desolados de Lily que ela mentia, mas não conseguia deduzir por quê.

— Então por que você me olha desse jeito? - Lily ficou dura. O olhar dourado derretido dele a capturou, e o coração de Lily colidiu contra o peito, como se alguém houvesse acionado um dispositivo de pânico no seu interior.

— A maneira como você me olha me díz que você me deseja...

— É somente atração sexual, não é nada que eu não possa enterrar quando bem quiser! — retaliou Lily, amedrontada.

— Então... Me enterre — desafiou James, inclinando a cabeça, reclamando os lábios fartos e entreabertos dela, se movendo entre eles com a determinação erótica de um especialista.

Por uma fração de segundo, ela ficou ali parada, dura como um cabide, e então estremeceu violentamente, pendeu para frente de modo desajeitado e se agarrou aos ombros largos dele. Ela gemeu quando ele usou a língua para lhe alcançar os extremos sensíveis da boca. Os seios latejaram, e instintivamente se comprimiu contra a parede firme, musculosa, do tronco dele. Excitação feroz percorreu o corpo esguio dela, e a ânsia íntima entre as suas coxas aumentou.

James levantou a cabeça e encheu os pulmões de ar, um tremor subiu pelo seu físico alto e forte, e quase soltou um palavrão em italiano no esforço de conter o seu desejo por ela. Os olhos dourados em cha­mas se fixaram em seu rosto vermelho e na boca intu­mescida.

— O que você estava dizendo.;.? — provocou James, letal, torcendo como o diabo para que ela fosse uma boa perdedora e que pela segunda vez ele pudes­se triunfar e levá-la para a cama mais próxima.

— Dizendo? — A palavra não significava mais nada para Lily, pois ela não era capaz de pensar direito. Os dedos brancos e finos penetraram pelos cabelos pretos dele para trazê-lo de volta na direção dela. — Me beija.

James murmurou algo em italiano e a encarou com satisfação, dando glórias ao poder sensual que tinha sobre ela, convenientemente esquecendo como amaldiçoara o dela sobre ele segundos antes.

O telefone tocou, e Lily franziu o rosto, pois te­mia que a menor das interferências poderia fazê-la transbordar, gritar, ter um colapso.

— Você está flutuando... Voltar à terra dói, amore — diagnosticou James.

Subitamente sem equilíbrio, ela se escorou nele, devastada pela própria capacidade de paixão. Ele en­trara na sua vida há menos de 24 horas e já a virara de cabeça para baixo, com sentimentos e sensações que ela nunca tinha sonhado experimentar. Era aterrorizante.

James passou a mão pela cabeça dela. A secretária-eletrônica deu o sinal, e a voz grave de um ho­mem quebrou o silêncio, em francês:

— Lily? É Frank. Eu precisava falar com você...

Ela levantou a cabeça, surpresa, e se afastou de James. Do outro lado da linha, o marido de Alice.

Como ele não tinha o hábito de ligar para ela, Lily temeu que algo houvesse ocorrido com Alice, e a preocupação fez com que ela voasse até o telefone.

— Frank?

Frio e calmo, Frank lhe disse que poderia ir a, Londres para trazê-la até Paris, se ela o acompanhas­se numa sessão de compras para a gravidez de Alice. A amiga tinha um estilo próprio de se vestir, e, mes­mo sendo Frank a imagem viva da legendária so­fisticação parisiense, ele nunca fora capaz de com­prar uma roupa que a mulher realmente gostasse.

— Alice está grávida de novo? Meu Deus... — Lily se esforçou para esconder o tom de desaprova­ção da voz. Afinal de contas, se a amiga estava pres­tes a ter o terceiro filho à doce idade de 23 anos, isso não era problema dela. No entanto, Lily ficou seria­mente tentada a perguntar a Frank se um bebê por ano era pré-requisito para uma mulher que se casasse com alguém da classe alta francesa, como ele. Alice poderia ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo com Frank, mas parece que o ego do marido exigia que eles formassem um time de futebol de garotos dentro de casa.

— Eu vou deixar que ela mesma conte — esqui­vou-se Frank, finalmente rompendo o silêncio constrangedor que se seguiu à pergunta. — Você está muito quieta. Você pode suportar umas compras na minha companhia?

Sob o olhar firme de James, Lily ficou verme­lha como um tijolo. Frank havia seduzido Alice, quando ela era adolescente. Anos de mal-entendidos entre o casal se resolveram antes que eles se casas­sem alguns anos atrás, mas Lily nunca verdadeira­mente acolheu o marido da amiga. A possibilidade de que Frank suspeitasse disso a constrangia.

— Não seja bobo. Pelo amor de Deus, a sua mu­lher, é minha amiga...

— Pense que você está fazendo isso por Alice. — O ar de superioridade de Frank raramente falhava em irritar Lily. — Não se preocupe. Eu nunca con­siderei a sua hostilidade como algo pessoal.. Eu sei que você não gosta de homens...

Os olhos de Lily se arregalaram ante tal declara­ção, e ela correu para a cozinha para ter mais privaci­dade.

— É isso que você pensa? Bem, deixe eu desfazer a sua suspeita: eu não sou gay, nem odeio os ho­mens...

— Eu... — Frank parecia confuso e talvez esti­vesse mesmo. Nas vezes em que ele trouxera Alice a Londres, Lily nunca havia conversado muito com ele.

— Para falar a verdade, eu no momento estou vi­vendo um affair apaixonado com um cara italiano! — revelou Lily, em retaliação, magoada e ofendida pelo que o marido da amiga dissera e desesperada para provar o contrário.

Nesse exato instante, Frank gargalhou alto, calmamente lhe mostrando que ela o interpretara mal e se disse feliz em saber que a vida amorosa dela passava por boa fase. Ao voltar para a sala, se punin­do mentalmente por morder a isca que Frank tinha jogado, combinou com o marido de Alice o melhor dia para ele vir buscá-la. Calculando se até lá ainda estaria constrangida pela reação à provocação de Frank, Lily pôs de lado o telefone sem fio.

Na sala, James escutou a maior parte da conver­sa. Inicialmente, se surpreendera por Lily poder fa­lar francês quase como uma nativa, mas o seu humor logo se estragaria. Quem diabos era esse francês com quem ela estava conversando? Por que ela tinha essa expressão de culpada?

Evidentemente o tal Frank era casado com uma amiga, mas mesmo assim Lily tinha feito cara de decepcionada com a notícia da gra­videz. As mulheres geralmente não comemoravam esse tipo de novidade? Por que ela havia corrido para a cozinha para continuar a conversa, aos sussurros? O desconforto dela com a possibilidade de que ele ou­visse fora óbvio.

Ela estaria apaixonada pelo marido da amiga? Aquilo veio à mente de James como um cenário bem provável. Apaixonada por um homem casado? Lutando contra isso, ou flertando como louca com o canalha, mas resistindo à tentação, se recusando a deixar que a relação se torne sexual? Havia sido por isso que tinha jogado a virgindade fora com um estra­nho? Um ataque rebelde de frustração por causa do homem que ela não pode ter? Dio mio, ainda pior, ponderou James, com a raiva amarga queimando dentro dele: havia sido ele, James Potter, um substituto sexual para um outro homem qualquer? Isso não explicaria porque Lily agora parecia tão determinada a negar e inclusive esquecer os momen­tos íntimos entre os dois?

O coração se acelerando, a garganta apertada, Lily focou novamente na figura forte, morena, devasta­dora de James. Lembrou-se de como havia implora­do por aquela boca linda, perturbadora, dele. Basta­ram alguns momentos para que ele a reduzisse de novo à devassidão. Ela recordou como na noite pas­sada tinha se agarrado nele, experimentado os golpes frenéticos de seu êxtase doce e agoniado. Ficou com as palmas das mãos úmidas e o rosto queimou como fogo. De súbito, ela percebeu por que tinha contado aquela mentira maluca para o marido de Alice. Por que tinha dito que vivia um affair apaixonado com um italiano? O subconsciente gritava alto o que ela não tinha coragem de admitir: porque ela queria ter um affair com James!

— Há alguma outra pessoa na sua vida? — inqui­riu James, bruscamente.

Acuada, Lily se defendeu:

— Por que você está me perguntando isso? James efixou os olhos misteriosos nela, e um arre­pio desceu pela espinha de Lily.

— Você tem alguém?

— Não... Claro que não... Eu nem mesmo sei por que você está me perguntando isso — balbuciou Lily, quase sorrindo por ele valorizá-la mais do que ela própria.

Os punhos morenos de James se fecharam e se enfiaram nos bolsos da sua elegante calça de algodão. Depois do que ele havia escutado, ela tinha que estar mentindo. E mesmo assim parecia tão inocente! Ele a encarou com firmeza até que a vergonha a corasse e a obrigasse a abaixar a cabeça. Era enfurecedor que ele ainda estivesse tão ávido para sentir aquele corpo branco e esguio sob o dele novamente. Lily tentou ser corajosa:

— Eu... Eu estou me sentindo muito atraída por você...

James encolheu os ombros, trincou os dentes de forma punitiva, olhos dourados brilhando, prontos para o confronto.

— Você disse que era apenas sexo, amore. Isso é o suficiente para mim.

Lily ficou pálida. Não era o suficiente para ela. Queria mais. Queria mais o quê? Um namoro, a chan­ce de ter um futuro com ele? Quem sabe casamento? Os dinossauros ainda habitavam a Terra? Ou ele ha­via roubado todas as células do cérebro que lhe resta­vam? Irada com ele por forçá-la a ver o quanto já a tinha sob controle, ela abriu a porta da rua.

— Você é o meu patrão. Vamos deixar as coisas assim.

A fúria se instalou em James. Uma hora ela que­ria, outra hora, não. Como ousava fazer aquilo? Como ousava tentar jogar com ele o jogo em que ele era o especialista? Nesse instante, num acesso orgu­lhoso e irritado por ter sido novamente rejeitado, James ficou tentado a agarrá-la nos braços, levá-la ate o quarto mais próximo e colocar à prova o embargo 'você-é-o-meu-patrão'. Acreditava que ela iria derre­ter. Ela era dele. Ela não sabia disso? O seu instinto agressivo o assegurava que ele poderia provar isso a Lily.

Quanto tivesse uma chance, ele descobriria a identidade do francês casado.

James partiu, e Lily desabou no sofá. Ela se sentia arrasada, sentia que havia perdido terreno, pois no momento em que tomara a iniciativa, ele parecera mudar de ideia, recuar, em vez de responder à hones­tidade dela.

Agora, só ficou a vergonha por ter ali­mentado sonhos de uma menina ingenua. Tinha ouvi­do de algumas mulheres que era perfeitamente possí­vel desfrutar de uma noite com um cara, sem investir em sentimentos. Mas ela dividira a cama com James somente uma vez, e os seus sentimentos já se encon­travam sob completa turbulência. Tinha que aprender a lição.

— Eu preciso de tempo para me inteirar dos projetos mais recentes. — Na manhã seguinte, Marlene sor­riu determinada para Lily.

— Você vai ter que me substituir na reunião de hoje.

Decidida a não continuar na Venstar, Lily tole­rou a cara-de-pau de Marlene.

Peter Pettgrew acom­panhou Lily no elevador, engolindo em seco para dizer:

- Os diretores pediram que você especificamente viesse, Marlene estava nervosa ontem, e o James Pottter se impacientou com ela.

Perguntando-se porque Peter agora se preocupa-a em justificar o comportamento de Marlene, Lily espirou fundo ao receber a notícia de que James estaria presente na reunião.

Ela o avistou no instante em que entrou na sala. Ele estava espetacular, e era quase impossível des­viar os olhos do rosto marcante dele. Num terno azul-marinho, camisa cinza-prata e gravata de seda, ele era mais alto do que todos os homens em volta dele. Os sapatos de salto alto que ela tirara do fundo do armário naquela manhã estalaram contra o piso poli­do. Ele se virou e a assistiu caminhar até à mesa de reunião uma mulher alta e esguia, com cachos de cor de canela e olhos verdes camuflados por óculos gran­des e pretos, que só lhe acentuavam a delicadeza dos traços e da pele.

Por uma fração de segundo, enquanto James a examinava sem mostrar o menor sinal de intimidade, Lily teve a impressão de que iria sucumbir a um ataque de pânico. Foi quando um diretor fez uma per­gunta, ajudando-a a retomar a rotineira eficiência. Ela apresentou um panorama detalhado dos dados que causaram tantos problemas para Marlene no dia ante­rior. Não restou a menor dúvida para ninguém ali que ela conhecia muito bem a área em que trabalhava.

Diante do fato, James sofreu um raro drama de consciência, pois não tinha argumentos para rebater a opinião de Lily de que as críticas dele levaram uma funcionária menos qualificada a conquistar uma promoção que deveria ser dela.

Após o fim da sessão de perguntas e respostas, Lily observou James, querendo que ele a olhasse, precisando que ele a notasse, balançada pela feroci­dade daquele desejo. O olhar dourado dele repousou nela por um breve momento, mas para Lily, enquanto aquele momento durou, foi como se as outras pessoas tivessem desaparecido. Um frio na barriga e uma necessidade de sorrir quase superaram sua disci­plina.

— A senhorita tem um talento excepcional para planejamento financeiro — atestou James.

Um silêncio sobrenatural caiu sobre a mesa.

Diante do elogio, Lily corou de satisfação. James levantou e moveu uma das mãos para que ela permanecesse na sala. Ansiosamente consciente da curiosidade velada das pessoas ali, Lily esperou até o patrão virar de frente para ela.

— Eu gostaria de discutir o seu futuro na Venstar num jantar hoje à noite. Nós saímos direto daqui do trabalho e comemos cedo... Se isso estiver bem para você.

— Claro — balbuciou Lily, em dúvida sobre em que condições estava sendo convidada. Negócios? Não poderia criticar a atitude profissional dele durante a reunião. Depois da concordância dela, ele se vi­rou para discutir outro assunto com um dos presentes. James a estava tirando de si, admitiu Lily. Com­portava-se como seu patrão, e ela não podia suportar isso! Mas não tinha sido dela a exigência para que ele agisse assim? No entanto, não conseguia lidar com o fato de ser tratada por ele como se fosse um mera funcionária anónima. Sentia-se completamente an­gustiada porque James não olhava nem sorria para ela.

'Você me quer também!' ele lhe dissera, acertando o alvo com muito mais precisão do que ela se mostrava preparada para admitir. Ela tinha culpa de ser uma romântica que necessitava preencher o sexo com sentimentos mais duradouros? Uma relação mais profunda não estava em oferta, não é mesmo? James havia sido direto a respeito do fato de o tempo dele para a Venstar ser curto. Ele queria ir para a cama com ela de novo. Tinha sido mais do que franco sobre isso, e por que não seria? Ele era um notório Don Juan, o último cara vivo por quem uma mulher sã teria expectativas românticas. Por que ela não pode­ria agir como ele e aceitar que tudo que os dois ti­nham para compartilhar era físico? Em dez dias, ela estaria arrumando as malas para viajar para a França, embarcando para uma nova fase na sua vida. Por que não relaxava e tinha o que queria por uma semana e meia?

Um romance curto, o que asseguraria um envolvi­mento limitado e evitaria ressentimentos. Um affair nos termos dela. Ela estaria no controle. Não poderia causar transtornos num espaço de alguns dias. Não daria tempo para complicações e mágoas. Empinou o queixo, olhos luminosos de esperança e pura alegria. Poderia tê-lo, da maneira como alguém desfruta de um chocolate refinado, para depois voltar ao regime saudável e sensato.

"Você está certo. Também quero você." Ela en­viou o torpedo para James, antes que pudesse se arrepender.

Na sua limusine, cruzando a cidade, James leu a mensagem e franziu a testa, tentando deduzir o que a tinha feito mudar de ideia. A suspeita de que ela tinha um envolvimento com o marido da amiga estava er­rada? Talvez, sim. Será que ele tinha deixado de con­fiar de vez nas mulheres?

"Boa menina. Vejo você às seis", respondeu James de volta.

A tarde custou a passar, período em que Lily não desceu das nuvens. Ao finalmente deixar o edifício, após passar uma eternidade ajeitando o cabelo, ela não conseguia conter o nervosismo. O motorista saiu da limusine longa e prateada e lhe abriu a porta. Ten­tando agir como se limusines fizessem parte do mun­do dela, entrou no carro.

James, lindo, a encarou, e o coração dela acele­rou a ponto de deixá-la tonta, quase sem respiração.

— Você agora está sob os cuidados do chefe, bella mia... — disse ele, saboreando as sílabas do jeito mais sexy possível.

Lily mal podia esperar para ser tocada. Ele espal­mou uma das mãos de dedos longos por entre os ca­belos dela e lhe reclamou os lábios com urgência e desejo. Ela estremeceu e se apertou contra ele, instin­tivamente.

- Temos negócios para discutir — sussurrou James, se descolando dos lábios dela.

— Que tipo de negócios?

A limusine parou e o diálogo foi interrompido até dois estarem acomodados numa mesa de canto de um restaurante da moda.

— Você foi injustiçada na Venstar. Se isso aconteceu, indiretamente, por minha culpa, eu devo pedir desculpas. No entanto, a decisão da companhia, por mais inapropriada, não pode ser revista, sem que haja boas razões, e isso vai demorar para se consolidar — afirmou James, secamente. — A curto prazo, faz mais sentido oferecer um cargo melhor numa outra companhia.

Lily ficou tensa.

— Eu não preciso da sua ajuda... - James expirou, com impaciência.

— Eu não estou oferecendo ajuda. Estou tentando consertar algo que está errado. Há uma pequena dife­rença.

A face de Lily ruborizou-se levemente. Es­tava convencida de que ele só queria intervir a favor dela porque os dois tinham dormido juntos, e isso ela não poderia aceitar.

— O que está feito, está feito... Eu posso tomar conta de mim mesma...

— Eu gostaria que você tivesse uma função apro­priada à sua competência...

— Você não acha que posso conquistar isso sozi­nha? — Lily se irritava com o tom autoritário dele. — Você não é responsável por mim...

— Talvez eu me sinta responsável. — James a observou, pensativo. — Mas é claro que eu respeito a sua vontade.

Inesperadamente, Lily esqueceu a irritação e o provocou, irónica:

— Mesmo? Mesmo quando acha que eu estou er­rada? Mesmo odiando que as pessoas discordem de você? O que vou ter, que fazer para que perdoe a minha ousadia?

O olhar de James se estreitou e soltou faíscas douradas.

— Você só precisa ir para a cama comigo, amore. Nas últimas 36 horas eu só pensei em você.

A boca de Lily ficou seca e uma chama de devas­sidão se acendeu no quadril dela.

— Você está com fome? — perguntou James.

— Não, mas... —Ela perdeu a voz, pois James já se punha de pé.

Três minutos depois, ele havia saído com ela do restaurante e entrado de volta na limusine. Sem titu­bear, provava a Lily que não deixaria que convenções se colocassem entre ele e o que ele queria. O clima entre os dois fervia. Lily se sentiu zonza, ex­citada antecipadamente.

* * *

**N/A : **Muuuuuito obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram review, add nos favoritos e que leram!Espero que gostem! . 


	6. capitulo seis

James alugara um apartamento por temporada para o resto da sua estadia em Londres.

Ele abriu a porta que dava para o amplo, impres­sionante, saguão, pegou na mão de Lily e a levou para o quarto.

— Toda vez que eu olho você, a minha vontade é tirar sua roupa — confidenciou James, tirando a gravata e o paletó e os arremessando para o lado, en­tusiasmado.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Ainda bem que eu não estava ciente disso hoje, naquela reunião. Você parecia tão distante.

James riu, caminhando seguro na direção dela.

— Agora você sabe por quê... Eu tenho uma ima­ginação muito ativa. Os homens são todos iguais, cara mia.

Ele tirou a blusa dela e a trouxe para mais perto. Ela chutou os sapatos para um canto e sentiu a saia escorregar, o zíper aberto por ele. James a abraçou, a prendeu contra o seu físico musculoso, totalmente masculino, e lhe tomou a boca com sede passional.

Aquela ofensiva inicial a desmontou. A língua dele penetrava por entre seus lábios, numa imitação básica de uma possessão muito mais sexual.

— Eu nunca imaginei que poderia me sentir aí sim... — sussurrou Lily, entregue.

Os traços fortes do rosto dele estavam tensos de desejo. A camisa aberta e folgada revelava parte do tórax bronzeado. Ele desfrutava da boca de Lily, enquanto abria seu sutiã.

— Eu quero ver você — afirmou James. Nunca ela havia estado tão consciente da nudez quanto ali, de pé, em frente a James. Os seus seios culminavam em mamilos rosados e inchados.

— James...

—Dio Mio... Você é ainda mais linda do que a lembrança que eu guardava. — Ele sentou na borda da cama e a colocou no colo.

Ao primeiro toque dos dedos competentes dele nas pontas dos seus seios, ela perdeu o fôlego e tremeu de desejo. Ele fechou a mão sobre os cachos sedosos de sua nuca e a deitou nos braços. O calor de sua boca envolveu os botões rosados dos seios, que latejavam, sugados de maneira faminta. O prazer tempestuoso da exploração hábil dele a fez curvar a coluna, gemer e passar os dedos trémulos pelos cabelos pretos dele.

James a levantou e a deitou na cama. De pé, ele abriu o zíper da calça. Ela permaneceu deitada, o ob­servando, os quadris esguios inquietos, se esfregando contra a cama. Estava insuportavelmente consciente do calor úmido, dilatado, no seu ponto mais íntimo, com um movimento impaciente ele se livrou da calça e da cueca, e a respiração se prendeu na garganta de Lily quando ela se deparou com a extensão da excitação dele.

— Eu quero tanto você, cara mia. — Como um guerreiro de bronze pronto para a ação, James se deitou na cama, deslizou a mão possessiva sobre a barriga dela e tirou sua calcinha. O dourado quente dos olhos dele percorreu sem pressa a trajetória entre as pontas rosadas dos seios e os pelos cor de cobre entre as coxas.

— Você deve usar cores brilhantes e seda. Eu vou lhe comprar lingeries maravilhosas, amore — mur­murou ele.

— Eu não vou usar isso... — disse Lily, chocada.

— Você ainda não sabe tudo o que posso fazer você fazer. — Um sorriso curvou sua boca. — Aonde está a selvagem louca por aventuras da festa?

— Como?

Olhos dourados debocharam da vergonha dela.

— Você foi uma boa menina por muito tempo... Por que comigo?

— Eu gosto do seu beijo... - James se aproximou ainda mais.

— E de que mais, amore?

Um sorriso imaginativo se desenhou na boca de Lily. O pacote inteiro, pensou ela, dando o braço a torcer e o envolvendo em seus braços.

— Eu não vou dizer...

— Tem certeza? — Ele se atirou contra ela num movimento sinuoso que lhe acelerou o coração e ar­repiou o seu corpo de desejo. Ela se esticou, as pontas macias dos seus seios roçando contra o peito musculoso de James.

— Você gosta disso — ronronou James, como um tigre, contornando os lábios dela com a ponta da sua língua e então penetrando entre eles com uma potência deliciosa, que roubou tudo que ainda restava nela.

— Gosto — confirmou Lily, trémula.

Ele passou a mão sobre a barriga dela até os pelos reunidos sob o ventre, e os dedos dele brincaram ali até que ela separasse as coxas com um pequeno gemi­do de quem queria mais. Encarou-a sob ele, olhos quentes de pura satisfação.

— Você sabe do que eu mais gosto? De eu ser o único cara que você já teve na vida — confessou ele, com uma força primitiva. — Você não conseguiria acreditar como eu acho isso excitante, caríssima.

— Que demode... — Por mais que tentasse repri­mir, inclusive se lembrando que o romance deles era um affair casual, ela gostou daquela confissão. Agra­decia por ter encontrado um homem que não achasse a inexperiência dela entediante.

— Talvez eu seja um cara antiquado... Lá no fun­do, onde não fique à mostra — revelou James. Anti­quado? Ele? Desde quando? Desde que ele tinha olhado seu superficial círculo de amigos e se dado conta de que todos os caras já haviam dormido com as mesmas mulheres? Desde que ele tinha decidido que não queria se casar com uma mulher que já havia passado pela cama de todos os amigos?

— Não fica à mostra mesmo — sussurrou Lily, tocando na mão que a acariciava, num gesto de encorajamento.

Ele buscou o ponto pequenino e sensível sob os pêlos da feminilidade dela e ali brincou com compe­tência enlouquecedora. De súbito, ela não podia mais falar. Respirando de forma irregular, seu corpo ardia de uma necessidade sobre a qual James tinha total controle.

— James... — soltou Lily, insanamente cons­ciente da rigidez do sexo dele contra suas coxas, tre­mendo por um desejo que não podia ser mais suportado em silêncio.

— Tudo bem... Eu também não posso mais esperar — sussurrou ele, com os dentes trincados.

Ele pegou a camisinha que esperava sobre o criado mudo, colocou o preservativo e, se posicionando sobre ela, afundou dentro dela.

— Amore... -Loucamente excitada, ela se curvou de encontro à penetração potente dele. Não conseguia pegar o sufi­ciente dele. Nada nunca havia parecido tão bom, tão perfeito para ela. Tentava segurar os pequenos gritos que se desprendiam dela à medida que ele lhe impu­nha um ritmo sexual tempestuoso. Não foi capaz de ser guiada por ele, ela atingiu um clímax convulsivo. O êxtase a percorreu em ondas e mais ondas de uma sensação maravilhosa. O magnífico corpo dele estre­meceu e James liberou toda sua satisfação mascu­lina.

— Você faz eu me sentir incrível, amore — ronro­nou James, se alongando sobre ela e então a aliviando do seu peso. Imediatamente, a trouxe para junto dele com um só braço forte. — Eu quero ter você de novo e de novo e de novo... Eu me sinto insaciável.

Zonza. Lily o abraçou até que o mundo parasse de rodar em volta dela e ali ficou sonolenta e risonha, enquanto ele lhe acariciava os cabelos, lhe dizia o quão sensuais eram os seus cachos e lhe beijava ternamente o corpo. Ela o fitou com olhos deslumbra­dos e lhe veio um medo que não sentia havia anos.

O que ela acabava de experimentar com ele tinha sido pura paixão, algo que a realizava, mas o sexto sentido a aconselhava a ir devagar.

— Você cansa rápido — brincou ele, a levantado da cama para que os dois fossem juntos ao luxuoso banheiro. — Onde você aprendeu a falar francês tão bem?

— Minha mãe... Minha mãe era francesa...

— Aquele francês que ligou é um parente? - Lily franziu a testa, surpresa.

— Não, ele é casado com uma amiga. Eu não me dou muito bem com ele...

— Mas eu ouvi vocês dois combinando um encontro na semana que vem...

- Ele me pediu para ir com ele na loja favorita da minha amiga para grávidas. Fazer umas comprinhas para ela. — Lily suspirou. — Não dá para acreditar que ela está esperando outra criança. É o terceiro filho e ela só tem 23...

James relaxou, mas ficou envergonhado das suspeitas que tinha alimentado sobre a relação dela com o marido da amiga. Chegou à conclusão de que havia conhecido mulheres calculistas demais na vida que fariam qualquer coisa para fisgar um homem rico, gostassem dele ou não.

Lily o observou abrir o chuveiro e esticar o braço na direção dela. Ele agia como se fosse seu dono, mas o que mais a chocava era que ela gostava disso. Ele era protetor e, quando queria, gentil de uma maneira que ela nunca tinha associado ao sexo, especialmente sendo ele um cara tão agressivo e masculino em ou­tras ocasiões. E ele não podia nem tomar uma chuveirada com ela sem exibir a sua excitação.

James era o cara dos seus sonhos. Ela não havia se equivocado. Era lindo, fantástico na cama e a tra­tava como se ela fosse uma irresistível Cleópatra. Não era de se admirar que ela já estivesse no meio do caminho de se apaixonar. Bastava um empurrãozinho, pensou Lily, preocupada, para ficar completamente caída por ele e tornar a própria vida um in­ferno!

— Vamos pedir alguma comida... Ainda não con­fio em mim mesmo para ir a um lugar público com você, bella mia. — Tendo a enrolado numa toalha felpuda, ele ergueu as mãos dela e beijou cada uma das palmas, a encarando de forma provocativa. — Ainda temos toda a noite pela frente...

Lily, tensa, imaginou a experiência de dormir nos braços dele, acordar junto dele e decidiu que não poderia se permitir aquele grau de intimidade com James.

— Eu não vou passar a noite aqui — anunciou ela-

— Por que, não? — Um braço carinhosamente em volta da cintura dela, James já digitava um número no telefone ao lado da cama.

— Eu prefiro... Eu prefiro dormir na minha pró­pria cama — declarou Lily.

James bateu o telefone no gancho.

— Como você sabe o que você prefere? Eu sou o primeiro cara com quem você ficou...

— Eu prefiro... Tudo bem? — disse Lily, ansio­sa.

Com o corpo rígido, James lhe dirigiu um olhar fulminante e se perguntou se não estaria pagando pe­los próprios pecados. Tinha como regra nunca convidar as suas amantes para passar a noite com ele. Acordar junto adicionava uma outra dimensão a uma relação, e ele gostava de manter as coisas no patamar do descompromisso. Então, por que a convidava?

— Tudo bem. — Dentes trincados, James pediu comida tailandesa.

Com as pernas cruzadas num sofá amplo e acon­chegante, vestida com um roupão, ela comeu com apetite e indagou James sobre o fato de ele ter um irmão muito mais novo.

— Marco foi a raspa do tacho, minha mãe já tinha 40 anos. Papai morreu quando ele tinha cinco, então Marco sempre dependeu muito de mim — contou James. — Temos três irmãs mais velhas, todas casadas e todas sempre prontas a mimar os caçulas, e ele acabou se tornando um pestinha precoce. Então eu convenci a minha mãe a mandá-lo para um colégio interno. Ele melhorou bastante.

— Como é ser um entre cinco irmãos? — pergun­tou Lily.

- Legal... Um dia eu quero ter uma família grande.

Lily o olhou perplexa.

—Eu não quero ter filhos— confidenciou ela, sem pensar, reagindo à própria surpresa por um cara como James admitir desejo tão fora de moda. James franziu o rosto.

— Nenhum ?

Sentindo-se uma estranha, ela acrescentou, cons­trangida:

— Estou mais preocupada com a minha carreira.

— E o que você vai fazer se eu engravidar você? — perguntou James com um tom de ironia.

Lily ficou branca.

— Isso não vai acontecer... Por que você está per­guntando isso?

— Por que depois daquele acidente com a camisi­nha na noite da festa, isso é uma possibilidade — insistiu James, enfático. — O que vai acontecer se você engravidar?

Lily afastou o prato e levantou do sofá. Os dedos inquietos contavam ansiosamente os dias sob as man­gas cumpridas do roupão.

— Eu não estou gostando dessa conversa.

— Per maraviglia! Você acha que eu estou? Mas eu fiz uma pergunta procedente — disparou James.

Furiosa com ele, encabulada e se sentindo ameçada pelo tema em discussão, Lily lhe deu as costas e rumou de volta para o quarto. Juntando as roupas, apressada, ela correu para o banheiro.

Antes que fechasse a porta, entretanto, James apareceu, com uma expressão séria no rosto forte.

— Eu acho que você poderia me dar uma respos­ta...

— Como eu posso responder a uma pergunta des­cabida dessas? — Lily tinha dado o que para ela era uma opinião casual e, sem o menor dos avisos, se vira de frente a dilemas morais que nunca analisara antes.

Trancando a porta do banheiro, ela vestiu as rou­pas, lágrimas lhe enchendo os olhos.

Quando reapareceu, James também estava vesti­do. Lindo de morrer numa camisa cinza e calça cargo preta, ele caminhou na direção dela, um oihar frustra­do no rosto.

— Isso é insano, cara...

— Não olhe para mim ao dizer isso! Quero ir para casa... Eu chamei um táxi.

Passando por ele, Lily saiu para a sala.

— Não vou deixar você ir embora assim. Talvez eu devesse ter ficado quieto... Mas como eu poderia saber que esse era um tema tão polemico? A maioria das mulheres gosta de bebes!

Lily teve vontade de bater na cara dele.

— Eu gosto de bebes também... Eu só não quero ter bebes!

James cruzou o piso brilhante do amplo salão e repousou as mãos sobre os ombros tensos dela. Lily temia.

— Você ainda vai mudar de ideia...

-Não, não vou! — disse ela, ferozmente.

Ela se afastou dele. A mente já a levara de volta a um passado que ela raramente visitava, a imagem do­lorosa da mãe chorando e se dizendo um fracasso por não ter sido capaz de construir um lar feliz.

O interfone tocou.

— É o meu táxi...

— Saia agora, e eu não a procurarei mais — amea­çou James, sem titubear. — Se você sair, acabou.

Para a sua completa vergonha, Lily parou imóvel onde se encontrava.

James atendeu o interfone e informou que ela desceria em alguns minutos.

Posicionando-se por trás dela, ele a envolveu com os braços. Ela queria esse cara. Queria estar com ele, queria saber a opinião dele, mesmo sobre uma coisa tão improvável como o risco de se engravidar.

— Eu já disse... Não é fácil para mim ficar grávi­da... Você está me ouvindo?— exigiu ela.

— Si.

— Minha mãe não conseguiu engravidar de novo depois de mim, e minha avó tentou por dez anos, an­tes de ter a minha mãe!

— Isso não significa que você vá ter os mesmos problemas.

À medida que a tensão começava a ceder, ela foi se recostando no corpo dele. Ela era pragmática demais para continuar um debate sobre uma hipótese que ela não podia visualizar. Lentamente, James a virou para ele.

— Você me assusta... Você assusta a si própria, amore.

Ela não sabia por que, mas as lágrimas contidas simplesmente escorreram pelo seu rosto. Ele a trouxe para mais perto, para junto daquele aroma glorioso e familiar, que já a estava viciando.

— Você está procurando problemas onde não tem — afirmou ela, entre soluços.

Olhos dourados derretidos tomaram os dela de as­salto.

— Vamos para a cama...

— O meu táxi...

Ele apanhou o interfone e ligou para o porteiro. Ela tremia. Tinha dito que ia embora para casa. Devia ter feito o que disse que iria fazer. James desabotoou a camisa e tirou a roupa ali mesmo na frente dela.

— Eu quero passar a noite em casa — murmurou ela, balançada, soando como uma criança contra­riada.Vagarosamente, ele a despiu, peça por peça.

— Não, você não quer... Você quer ficar aqui co­migo, amore. — James a apanhou no colo e levou para o quarto.

Lily tirou uma rosa do mais recente buque de flo­res que James lhe mandara e a prendeu na lapela de sua nova jaqueta verde. Combinada com a saia curta e justa, fazia tempo que um traje não lhe caía tão bem.

A sua casa estava repleta de flores, que perfuma­vam todos os ambientes. Ela só se separava de James para ir até a sua casa pegar roupas limpas. Sempre trazia todos os arranjos de flores, presentes dele,

A tensão, porém, lhe franziu os lábios, e ela se olhou de maneira severa no espe­lho. Em pouco menos de 36 horas, estaria voando para a França, não somente para desfrutar das férias com Alice e Frank, mas também para dar o pri­meiro passo rumo a uma vida nova. Deixar James prometia ser mais difícil do que qualquer coisa que ela já fizera antes...

O mais irónico de tudo era que seria ela quem to­maria a iniciativa de terminar o caso. James ainda não dera nenhum sinal de tédio. Os últimos nove dias foram cheios de diversão, paixão e momentos espe­ciais. Ela tinha registrado cada pequeno detalhe com disciplina religiosa em seu diário. No entanto, nove dias era um período de tempo muito curto, e ela ava­liava que James decidira que seria mais conveniente para ele simplesmente deixar o barco correr até o dia da volta para a Itália. Ele ainda não tinha a menor ideia de que ela estava prestes a ir embora de Londres e da Venstar.

E por que ela não havia comentado nada? Talvez tivesse receio de que, se ele soubesse, poderia buscar substituí-la por alguém disponível por um pouco mais de tempo. Pelo menos ela não era tão estúpida a ponto de imaginar que uma mulher comum como ela teria chance de um futuro mais duradouro com um homem com a reputação legendária de James. Ele era um cara que... Um cara que ela gostava muito. Isso era tudo. Somente uma idiota se deixaria apaixo­nar por James Potter. E idiota ela não era. Não?

Uma limusine a esperava na calçada quando Lily saiu de casa. Ela entrou no carro e ligou para James do telefone do veículo.

— Eu não lhe disse que iria de trem?

— Eu quero que você conserve as suas forças para mim... Almoçamos juntos.

A voz grossa e o sotaque arrastado dele a arrepia­vam.

— Hummm... — Lily sorriu, enquanto pensava como adorava comer com ele em restaurantes exóti­cos, em localidades discretas da cidade. — Não vejo a hora.

Todos pareceram silenciar de súbito quando ela sentou à sua mesa, na Venstar. Mas recentemente, ela, que sempre fora a primeira a começar a trabalhar, passara a ser a última a chegar e a primeira a sair. Pelo fato de o trabalho banal que atualmente fazia estar bem abaixo da sua capacidade, Lily tinha todo o tempo do mundo para sonhar acordada.

— A sua jaqueta é fantástica! — comentou Amelia, para todos ouvirem.

Lily sorriu para a loura.

— Eu também achei.

A colega engoliu o nó na garganta.

— Parece muito uma Versace que eu vi numa vi­trine na semana passada. É Versace?

Lily deu de ombros, pois pouco entendia de moda.

— Não sei, eu não vi a etiqueta — respondeu, sinceramente.

Afinal, James lhe presenteou o traje com o co­mentário muito mais interessante de que ele tivera de comprar a jaqueta, porque a peça combinava com os olhos dela. Tinha que confessar que se James com­prasse um traje listrado como uma zebra ela o usaria do mesmo jeito.

Amelia e as colegas da seção encararam Lily, in­crédulas e espantadas.

— E os seus sapatos são Jimmy Choo — reparou Amelia, olhando com inveja a obra de arte que enfei­tava os pés finos de Lily.

— O salto do meu sapato de trabalho quebrou quando eu fui almoçar ontem — confidenciou Lily.

— Não me espanta que nem o salto do seu sapato tenha resistido às horas incontáveis que você anda levando para almoçar ultimamente.

As tentativas de Marlene para atingir e humilhar Lily e assim forçá-la a deixar a Venstar não a leva­vam a lugar nenhum, pois Lily, no humor atual, não notaria a chefe nem se ela subisse na mesa e gritasse.

Minutos depois, o irmão de James, Marco, tele­fonou para Lily. Já devia ser a sexta vez que ele ligava para ela. Nas primeiras ocasiões, tinha pedido ajuda sobre matemática, mas desde então as conver­sas se tornaram mais casuais, e agora ele a consultava sobre que presente de aniversário comprar para a so­brinha de seis anos. Dez minutos se passaram, e Amelia atendeu o telefone de Marlene e partiu à procura da morena. Nem ela e nem Peter foram encontrados, restando a Lily responder o chamado do diretor e ir até a sala de reuniões para um encontro com um cliente, prestes a chegar.

Ao entrar no elevador, Lily se deparou com James, saindo. Embora os dois tivessem se visto pela última vez algumas horas atrás, ela não pôde desviar a atenção daquele corpo bonito e forte e foi instanta­neamente hipnotizada por aqueles olhos dourados e penetrantes.

— Ainda falta muito para a hora do almoço? — perguntou Lily, tendo esquecido o relógio no quarto dele.

— Muito mais do que eu queria... Onde você vai?

— Para a sala de reunião. Arthur Weasley vai che­gar, e Marlene Mckinnon não foi localizada.

— Essa pode ser a maior vantagem da Venstar para ganhar o cliente — ironizou James, entrando de volta no elevador com ela.

Minutos depois, Andreo segurou a porta para per­mitir que Lily saísse antes dele rumo à confortável sala reservada para encontros importantes.

Já dentro do recinto, ela parou boquiaberta diante do homem e da mulher agarrando-se aos beijos no sofá. Peter Pettigrew levantou-se encabulado ao ver Lily, mas sua parceira, Marlene, a olhou de forma desafiadora.

— Você não sabe ser discreta?

— Você sabe? — interpelou James, de forma serena, se colocando à vista do casal, para então os demitir por conduta inapropriada no ambiente de trabalho.

Pippa nunca suspeitara que Peter, um homem ca­sado, e Marlene tinham um caso. Enquanto os dois saíam envergonhados da sala, Lily ajeitou tudo para a chegada iminente do cliente.

—Você está chocada? Você não presta atenção nas fofocas - resmungou James. - Até eu já tinha escutado que Pettigrew havia promovido Marlene para que os dois pudessem passar mais tempo juntos. Só me resta colocar você de novo como gerente fi­nanceira em exercício...

Lily ficou dura.

— Não... Agora, eu não quero. Não dessa maneira, e não quando você está... envolvido.

James franziu a testa.

— Essa não é uma decisão sensata.

— É a minha decisão...

— Você deve começar a pensar como a mulher preocupada com a carreira que você me disse que é, cara mia — rebateu James, sarcástico, saindo da sala.

Enquanto Lily se reunia com Arthur Weasley, ela se perguntou por que havia rejeitado automa­ticamente o posto que tanto desejara duas semanas atrás.

Por causa dos planos de se mudar para a Fran­ça? A promoção de Marlene a desiludiu da Venstar? Qualquer que fosse a razão, ela sentia que devia uma explicação a James. Afinal de contas, ela não tinha lhe acusado de ser o responsável pela perda da promoção?

Assim que o encontro de trabalho terminou, Lily foi ver James. Informada que ele estava ocupado que teria que esperar, ela sentou na sala de espera e se arrependeu de simplesmente não ter telefonado, em vez optar pelos ritos formais.

A recepcionista se debruçou sobre a mesa para co­chichar confidencialmente com Lily.

— Eu não deveria dizer, mas o senhor Potter está lá dentro com a namorada. Parece que ela voltou de um trabalho no exterior.

— Mesmo? — Pasma, mas depois ponderando que ela poderia estar só ouvindo uma fofoca de escritório, Lily sorriu. — E o que mais?

— É a Narcisa Black... Você sabe, a modelo, prima de Sirius Black, melhor amigo do senhor Potter. Você não vai acreditar como ela é linda em carne e osso!

— Narcisa Black... —Lily nunca tinha ouvido falar.

— Dá para ver como eles se gostam.

A expressão de interessada de Lily se tornou mais séria.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo. Assim que o viu, ela se atirou nos braços dele. Dá para entender. Cá entre nós, ele é lindo de morrer — afirmou a recepcionista, com um sorriso sonhador. — E com a reputação que ele tem, eu apos­to que ela lá no exterior devia estar louca de preocu­pação que ele tivesse encontrado outra...

O telefone celular de Lily tocou. Ela atendeu. Era James, e a tensão dela se dissolveu. Bastava uma mulher atraente o visitar para que a imaginação do escritório corresse solta!

— Eu não vou poder almoçar — anunciou James, nenhum preâmbulo.

Lily franziu o rosto.

— Mas eu preciso falar com você...

— Negócios urgentes, me desculpe. Ligo mais tar­de... OK?

Lily abriu a boca seca, mas nenhum som saiu.

— OK? — insistiu James, parecendo frio, distan­te e impaciente.

— OK. — Ela desligou o telefone.

Com a mão tremendo, Lily guardou de volta o celular e lentamente se pôs de pé.

— O chefe e Narcisa Black estão saindo! — avisa­va a recepcionista, aflita, pelo telefone para alguém.

Não, ela não iria se comportar como a namorada possessiva que não confiava nele. Partiu dali, e por toda a extensão do corredor cabeças apareciam de cada uma das saias, todos os funcionários do andar ansiosos para espiar o patrão e sua visita. Lily se posicionou atrás de um grande vaso de plantas.

Ele dissera que tinha negócios urgentes, e se havia dito isso ela acreditava, porque confiava totalmente nele. A mulher estava ali só para ganhar um pouco mais de celebridade do que já tinha.

James surgiu e apertou o botão do elevador. Ele não estava sozinho. Pendurada no braço dele, uma mulher, que, mesmo ao olhar de má vontade de Lily, parecia saída de uma capa de revista. Ela tinha um cabelo louro delicado como o de um bebé e um corpo perfeito. Era linda, muito, muito, muito linda. Uma modelo famosa, que aparentava mesmo ser uma pes­soa famosa. Havia algo de irreal em alguém tão bonito, que nem parecia usar maquiagem. Algo por um lado bastante perturbador...

Talvez Narcisa Black seja muito paparicada e tenha tornado impossível para James evitar uma saída para almoçar com ela. Talvez ela seja uma cliente, uma amiga da família... Uma irmã, uma prima, coleguinha de infância... Talvez James estivesse intimi­dado. Talvez sendo sequestrado.

Lily observava Narcisa acariciando as costas de James com a familiaridade de uma amante confiante na acolhida que receberia. Deixando óbvio que não po­deria tirar as mãos 'loucas-por-sexo' dele, a modelo se espichou para beijá-lo com o mesmo entusiasmo... A partir daí, Lily não aguentou mais ficar olhando.

— Parece que os dois vão correr para a cama mais próxima! — Ela ouviu alguém comentar.

Menos de um minuto depois, Lily estava desola­da, enojada diante do espelho do banheiro. Lutava para se controlar, mas não conseguia apagar da me­mória a imagem de James e a sua namorada. Dois seres humanos lindos, feitos um para o outro. Meu Deus, como ela podia ter acreditado nele, confiado nele?

Lily Mocreia... Como ela havia se permitido esquecer o próprio apelido?

Sentindo-se como um robô, lavou o rosto e voltou para sua mesa para esvaziar as gavetas.

— É verdade que Marlene e Peter foram demiti­dos? — inquiriu Amelia.

— É.

- Então você vai ser a nova gerente — presumiu Amelia.

— Eu não quero mais o cargo.

— Claro... Você está saindo com James Potter — sussurrou a loura, com admiração.

Lily congelou.

— Nós concluímos que era você lá na festa quando o segundo buque de flores chegou — confidenciou Amelia, com um riso frouxo. — Você sabe mesmo surpreender as pessoas...

— É... Eu acabei de dar um fora nele — reagiu Lily, calculando quanto tempo levaria para que a última fofoca sobre Narcisa chegasse na seção.

Ela foi para a casa e telefonou para o Recursos Humanos. Pediu desculpas e comunicou que não vol­taria nunca mais à Venstar. Tirou a roupa e colocou o traje de marca, os sapatos, todas as flores e os cartões num grande saco plástico. Abriu o armário e come­çou a fazer as malas. Incapaz de suportar o menor risco de James voltar a procurá-la, ela decidiu pas­sar a noite num hotel. Mas antes de partir da própria casa, despachou o saco de lixo para o apartamento de James. Não que imaginasse que ele ou Narcisa sairiam da cama para atender o interfone.


	7. Capitulo sete

Lily debruçou na balaustrada antiga de pedra no balcão do casteloDuvernay, tentando se livrar das lembranças infelizes, diante da vista maravilhosa.

Os jardins gloriosos do castelo eram cercados por campinas verdes e, mais ao longe, pomares de maçã, de onde saiam, pelo que se dizia, uma das melhores ci­dras do mundo. O resto da vasta propriedade do cas­telo, lar de gerações e gerações da família do marido de Alice, Frank, era reserva natural de mata den­sa. Porém, somente a alguns quilometros para o oes­te, ficava a costa da Bretanha, recortada por penhas­cos, praias e portos pitorescos.

A suíte onde Lily se hospedava era equivalente a de um hotel cinco estrelas, e ela vinha recebendo um tratamento de nobreza. Por duas longas semanas, se esforçara ao máximo para fazer cara de alegre diante dos anfitriões, pois quem gostaria de receber em casa uma hóspede chorosa e deprimida?

Infelizmente, a companhia dos mais do que felizes e bem-casados Alice e Frank só contribuiu para que ela se sentisse ainda mais traída, solitária e arrasada. Frank Longbottom se comportava de forma muito amavel com ela. Tão diferente daquela personalidade arrogante de antes, que Lily se perguntava se ele desconfiava que a amiga de infância da mulher tinha o coração partido.

Isso mesmo, Lily não podia mais se enganar: ela havia se apaixonado loucamente por James. Fingira ter as coisas sob controle quando não as tinha. E ele a usara como uma suplente na cama, enquanto a adorá­vel namorada trabalhava no exterior. Ela se enojava consigo mesma por ter entregue o próprio corpo de modo tão fácil. O que antes parecera tão especial, era agora barato e banal. Mas ela não podia acusar James de ter lhe prometido amor ou algum tipo de fu­turo com ele.

Se era assim, por que ele insistentemente tentava contactá-la desde que ela partira de Londres? Ele ob­viamente desconfiava que ela tinha descoberto tudo sobre Narcisa? No começo, enviara inúmeras mensagens de texto para o telefone celular dela. Sem sucesso, tinha deixado dezenas de recados no mesmo celular. Recados que soavam genuinamente ansiosos sobre o sumiço dela. Qual era o jogo dele? O saco de lixo que ela lhe mandara não explicava tudo?

Alice apareceu no balcão com uma criancinha agarrada à coxa. Enquanto Jake, o filho de cinco anos, era a cara do pai, Jolie, a filha de um ano, tinha os cabelos cor de caramelo da mãe e olhos azuis vívidos.

— Eu amei esse vestido. — Alice passava a mão sobre o traje escolhido pela amiga, propício para os quatro meses de gravidez. — Eu dou graças a Deus por você ter acompanhado Frank. Sozinho, ele compra sempre coisas caras e formais mas eu prefiro roupas casuais e confortáveis.

— Os verões aqui são quentes mesmo. — Lily segurou com uma das mãos o cabelo úmido para re­frescar a nuca. Ao jogar a cabeça para trás, uma tonteira súbita a forçou a se apoiar na balaustrada com as duas mãos.

Meu Deus, pensou Lily, temerosa, abaixando as pálpebras para disfarçar os olhos ansiosos. A mens­truação dela já estava atrasada uma semana, acontecimento raro o suficiente para deixá-la preocupada. Para piorar, ela havia se sentido meio zonza e enjoa­da em diversas ocasiões. Acabava de ter outra daque­las tonteiras. Ela conhecia quais eram os sinais mais comuns da gravidez, no entanto, também suspeitava que as turbulências emocionais e a ansiedade pode­riam estar interferindo no seu organismo.

— Você está se dando melhor com Frank, ago­ra, não? — inquiriu Alice, satisfeita.

Afastando os pensamentos angustiantes, Lily sorriu.

— Acho que só agora estou tendo a chance de co­nhecê-lo direito.

— Ele é tão confiante que às vezes soa mesmo arrogante, e eu posso compreender sua desconfiança, depois do jeito como seu pai a tratou e a sua mãe. — Alice suspirou, em apoio à amiga. — Eu não a culpo por desconfiar de homens com personalidade forte.

Lily estava desconcertada, pois Alice parecia se referir a um assunto que ela supunha ser uma intimi­dade da família Evans. Percebendo a expressão no rosto da amiga, Alice recuou.

— Me desculpe... Você não sabia que eu sabia..

— Papai e as suas outras mulheres? — Lily esforçou para aparentar serenidade.

Alice fez uma careta.

— Minha madrasta não parou de flertar com ele durante as famosas férias... Eu sinto pena da sua mãe.

— Ela era uma pessoa de alma boa, mas teve uma vida miserável com o meu pai. — Lily se sentiu quase agradecida por ter a chance de expressar a sua dor pelo destino da mãe. — O meu pai podia ser mui­to cruel.

— Mas um homem pode ter a personalidade forte sem necessariamente ter que magoar ou humilhar as mulheres.

— Eu sei. — Lily concordava na esperança de encerrar um assunto que lhe doía. Não havia nada de fraca na personalidade de James, e ele a magoou e a humilhou, refletiu ela.

— Sabe mesmo? — Alice a encarou. — Ou a sombra imensa e perturbadora do seu pai caiu sobre a sua relação com o cara italiano, sobre o qual você não me contou?

— Eu só tive uma briguinha com James... Nada sério. — Lily tentou equilibrar o tom de voz, pois a força do seu orgulho não lhe permitiria contar a verdade para Alice.

Privada dos detalhes mais banais pela natureza re­servada da amiga, Alice não pôde esconder o desejo de saber mais.

— Você pelo menos deu ao James a chance de pedir desculpas?

Lily ficou vermelha de desconforto e decidiu mentir para manter a paz.

— A gente... A gente voltou a se falar. Ele me ligou ontem à noite...

— Ah, que ótimo!

Nesse exato momento, Jolie puxou a calça de algo­dão de Lily e levantou os braços pedindo para ser posta no colo. Lily viu o olhar confiante da menininha, o sorriso caloroso, e a suspendeu. Jolie tinha a confiança de uma criança que era criada num am­biente de amor e contentamento. Lily reconheceu que numa atmosfera semelhante teria desenvolvido uma auto-estima muito mais saudável.

— Vamos brincar de carrinho — pediu Jake. — Jolie pode ficar olhando.

Alice passava a maioria das tardes descansando, mas era o dia de folga da babá, e a amiga aparentava cansaço. Ignorando os protestos cerimoniosos de Alice, Lily entrou com as crianças para que a ami­ga pudesse repousar um pouco.

Depois do jantar, Lily agradeceu a Frank e Alice pela hospitalidade maravilhosa. De manhã, ela planejava pegar o trem para o Dordogne e visitar pela primeira vez o túmulo da mãe. Depois disso, ela iria para Paris e lá procuraria um novo emprego. Frank lhe oferecera seu apartamento em Paris e um posto lucrativo nos negócios dele, mas Lily pre­teria não misturar as coisas.

— Você acha que eu conseguiria convencer Hilary a vir nos visitar? — indagou Alice, na porta do quar­to de Lily.

— Ela adoraria vir, mas ela é muito ocupada com a irmã menor e com o salão de beleza — explicou Lily. — Eu gostaria de saber alguma coisa sobre Jen, mas ela parece ter desaparecido da face da Terra.

— Ela sempre foi muito envergonhada, mas tenho certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde fará contato. En­quanto isso, eu, você e Hilary deveríamos organizar um reencontro de verdade para o fim do ano — suge­riu Alice, antes de desejar uma boa noite para Lily.

Lily deixava o chuveiro, quando ouviu o ruído de um helicóptero se aproximando. Nada demais nisso. Dono de uma companhia aérea internacional, Frank voava para a maioria dos lugares que precisava ir, assim como as pessoas do seu círculo social.

Vestida numa camisola branca de algodão, Lily estava separando as roupas para vestir na manhã se­guinte, quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto. Alice surgiu com um grande sorriso no rosto.

— Tenho uma surpresa fantástica para você! — anunciou a amiga, como uma colegial excitada. — Feche os olhos!

Reprimindo um suspiro, Lily atendeu o pedido.

— Já posso abrir?

— Não até você ouvir a porta se fechar de nov. E não precisa se apressar para o café amanhã! — Alice riu.

Quando a porta se fechou, Lily teve um choque tremendo. Alice havia entregue no quarto dela um homem de 1,95 metro.

— Alice é muito legal — murmurou James, tranquilo como sempre.

Bastou pôr os olhos nele para Lily se sentir ameaçada. Ele era o homem que ela, contra a própria vontade, tinha desejado por duas semanas sem fim. O homem que ela simultaneamente desejava e odiava, que havia visto pela última vez agarrado à linda Narcisa. O estômago dela se embrulhou ante as memórias cruéis. A mágoa e a raiva não eram barreiras contra a beleza masculina dele, aquele físico que fazia seus sentidos cantarem. O terno grafite, bem corta­do, acentuava os ombros largos, a cintura enxuta e as coxas longas e potentes.

— Inferno, como você descobriu onde eu estava? — perguntou Lily, feroz.— Eu não disse a nin­guém!

— Da última vez que você falou com Marco, ele ouviu alguém falar com você em francês...

— Nunca vou perdoá-lo por ter contado...

— Não faça isso, bella mia. Eu tive que fazer uma certa pressão para que ele me contasse...

Lily lhe dirigiu um olhar furioso de reprovação.

— Seu canalha... Ele só tem 14 anos!

— E mesmo tão jovem, Marco valoriza a lealdade entre familiares — afirmou James, secamente.

— Você ainda não me explicou como chegou

- Eu investiguei o seu passado...

Lily arregalou os olhos, incrédula. — Você fez o quê?

— Você tem laços fortes com a França. A sua amizade com Alice e Frank Longbottom fez daqui um destino óbvio...

— Eu não posso acreditar que você teve a ousadia de vir aqui...

— Eu tive... Acredite, amore — cortou James.

— Nem posso imaginar a história maluca que você contou na porta para entrar aqui...

James a olhou com arrogância.

— Eu não tive que contar nenhuma história. Os seus amigos não pareciam surpresos em me ver — declarou ele.

Lily se constrangeu. A mentirinha sobre haver falado com James na noite anterior se revelava um tiro pela culatra. Evidentemente, Alice presumira que a chegada de James seria uma surpresa maravi­lhosa para Lily e que estaria ajudando na reconcilia­ção do casal.

Olhos dourados reluzentes se fixaram em seu rosto corado.

— Você pode explicar isso? Ou eu devo supor que tudo quanto é cara que aparece aqui procurando por você vai direto para o seu quarto?

Enfurecida com a piada, Lily perdeu a cabeça e levantou a mão contra ele,

— Não... — Segurando seu pulso antes que ela o esbofeteasse, James lhe dirigiu um olhar severo de repreensão.

Lily puxou o braço. Ela se encontrava tão irada com ele, que mal conseguia controlar a respiração para falar.

— Saia daqui agora!

— Não... — A recusa foi tranquila; sem variar o tom de voz.

— Então, eu saio...

— Se você prefere assim... Eu vou tirar o livro que estou lendo da mala e me preparar para me deitar — disse James, suavemente.

A raiva levou Lily até a porta, mas, ao ouvir aquelas palavras, parou, franzindo a testa.

— Do que você está falando?

Passando por ela, James abriu a porta, pegou uma maleta e uma bolsa de viagem, que ficaram no corre­dor, e as trouxe para o meio do quarto.

— Você parece não perceber o quanto que eu es­tou furioso com você — alertou James, de súbito. — Você me deve uma explicação e um enfático pedi­do de desculpas.

Lily cruzou os braços.

— O quê?

—E se você não se retratar, eu vou ser obrigado a uma baixaria, ao mais baixo nível que um cara pode chegar.

— Você? Que novidade! Eu vi você se derretendo todo com a sua namorada loura! — disparou Lily contra ele, com raiva e ressentimento.

James a examinou atentamente, os olhos doura­dos faiscando sob os cílios pretos e densos.

— Correção. Ela estava se derretendo toda comigo, então você me viu mesmo com Narcisa. Eu estava imaginando isso...

- Você disse que não podia almoçar comigo porque tinha- tinha... Negócios para tratar! — acusou-o Lily, em alto e bom som.

— Narcisa estava comigo quando eu telefonei para você. Com ela ouvindo, eu não tinha como dizer que a estava levando para almoçar e acabar tudo com ela.

Para acabar tudo com ela? _Para acabar tudo com ela?_ Essas palavras mágicas ecoaram em altos decibéis pelo cérebro de Lily e tornaram impossível para ela pensar em alguma outra coisa. Ele planejava terminar a relação com Narcisa Black?

James a encarou, severo.

— Claro que se você tivesse ficado no mesmo edi­fício, ou pelo menos no mesmo país, teria descoberto isso naquela mesma noite quanto eu a levasse para jantar.

Momentaneamente, Lily se calou. Teve que es­corar as pernas na cama para se manter de pé porque os joelhos fraquejaram. James tinha optado por ela e dispensado a loura dos sonhos? Quando começava a dar crédito para tal gesto, ela lembrou que ele havia jurado não estar envolvido com nenhuma outra mu­lher.

— Você mentiu para mim — condenou Lily. — Quando a gente ficou pela primeira vez, eu perguntei se você tinha outra mulher, e você disse que não.

— Para mim, isso não foi uma mentira. Narcisa sabia que passaria meses viajando. A nossa relação era ca­sual. Não estávamos compromissados. Tanto que depois que terminei, ela me contou que teve um affair com um fotografo, Lucius Malfoy, ou algo do tipo... — acrescen­tou James.

Então, de acordo com a versão de James, Narcisa não tinha a menor importância, fora uma amante casual certamente, isso poderia haver sido tudo que ela, Lily, significara para ele. Mas quem, afinal, tinha decidido manter uma relação temporária até se mudar para a França? De qualquer maneira, como ela pode­ria confiar que ele dizia a verdade sobre Narcisa Black? Desde quando era possível acreditar em qualquer coisa que um homem dizia quando se trata­va da outra? Quantas vezes o finado pai não mentira para a mãe sobre os seus casos?

— Algum comentário? — resmungou James.

Lily o encarou. Não importava o quão amargura­da e desiludida ela se encontrava, ainda tinha que lu­tar contra o desconfortável desejo de estar junto dele. Envergonhada da própria debilidade, ela empinou o queixo.

— Você perdeu o seu tempo vindo aqui!

James fez cara de desprezo.

— Esse diálogo é absurdo. Você está entendendo o que eu estou falando? Você age como se não fosse capaz de compreender o que você fez.

— O que eu fiz? — repetiu Lily, contrariada.

— Sem avisar, sem explicar, você desapareceu no ar...

— Eu enviei a minha carta de demissão e devolvi os seus presentes... Isso não foi o suficiente?

— Para saber que você estava chateada com algo. Não passou pela sua cabeça quando você desapare­ceu que eu ficaria muito preocupado com você?

Lily deu de ombros.

- E por quê?

A raiva queimava no olhar repreendedor de James, e ele se aproximou.

— A gente estava vivendo uma relação. Não dei razão nenhuma para você acreditar que eu faria algu­ma coisa para ferir ou magoar você. Dio mio... Você confiava em mim o suficiente para me dar uma chave da sua casa!

Com a garganta apertada e as lágrimas contidas, Lily desviou o olhar dele, pois não queria lembrar do quanto ingenuamente tinha confiado nele.

— Quando você não respondeu minhas mensa­gens, eu fui até a sua casa para ver se você estava doente. Notei que você tinha feito as malas e partido, e fiquei genuinamente preocupado.

Involuntariamente, Lily o espiou de relance e deu de cara com um olhar de desprezo que a conge­lou.

— A essa altura, não tinha a menor ideia de que você tinha pedido demissão da Venstar. A preocupa­ção me levou a contratar detetives particulares para traçar o seu paradeiro. Claro, um cara menos honrado simplesmente abriria o seu diário e o leria!

Essas palavras finais aterrorizantes pairaram no ar, enquanto Lily arregalava os olhos para James. Qualquer sinal de cor sumira de sua face.

— Meu... Meu diário? Como você sabe que eu te­nho um diário?

— Difícil não perceber. Ele estava ao lado da sua cama, rosa-choque, com um "meu diário" escrito na capa e um cadeado que eu poderia ter quebrado com um dedo.

— Você viu o meu diário... — Lily estava em pânico por James ter se aproximado dos segredos dela. Por que ela foi lhe dar a chave de casa? Como ela não havia pensado em esconder o diário?

— Enfim, você me dá a atenção que eu mereço, cara mia — comentou James, direto.

Lily estava paralisada.

— Você quebrou o cadeado?

— Não, apesar de ter me parecido a melhor solu­ção diante do seu sumiço e da sua recusa em falar...

— Eu não me recusei... Onde está o meu diário?

— Na minha maleta...

— Você está com ele aí?- James confirmou com a cabeça. Lily respirou fundo.

— Eu daria simplesmente tudo para você não lê-lo.

— Eu imaginei isso — afirmou James.

— Então você vai devolvê-lo agora? — sugeriu ela, da maneira mais gentil possível.

— Não. Ele é um trunfo que eu tenho para garantir que você ouça, pense e reconsidere o seu comporta­mento — frisou James, sem hesitar.

Lily trincou os dentes, fechou os punhos e cravou as unhas nas palmas das mãos.

— Mas eu estou disposto a lhe dar um tempo para respirar. Já é tarde, você estava pronta para se deitar. Podemos conversar amanhã...

- Eu estou partindo de manhã cedo para o Dordogne...

— Eu sei. Alice mencionou que eu quase não a pegava mais aqui — interrompeu James. — Não é uma coincidência que eu tenha uma casa na mesma região? Você vai poder viajar comigo.

Lily respirou tão profundamente, após tal suges­tão, que pensou que iria explodir.

— Será que dá para eu tomar um banho? — inquiriu James, colocando a bolsa sobre uma mesi­nha junto à parede.

— Você não pode dormir aqui! — soltou Lily, olhos verdes arregalados.

— Tudo bem. Por que você não pede aos nossos anfitriões um quarto separado para mim?

Lily empalideceu ao imaginar tal possibilidade constrangedora. Ruborizada, ela abaixou a cabeça.

— Melhor você dormir aqui esta noite. A cama é grande, é tarde, Alice e Frank provavelmente já estão dormindo — resmungou Lily.

O visível constrangimento dela para pedir um se­gundo quarto à amiga fez James dizer de forma exageradamente cortês:

— Acho que realmente não é uma boa ideia. Você obviamente não se sente confortável com essa possi­bilidade.

Lily tentava controlar a respiração, agora alivia­da por ele mostrar sensibilidade suficiente com a si­tuação.

— Tudo bem. Não se incomode — afirmou ela secamente.

James tirou o paletó e a gravata, desabotoou a camisa. Ele havia chegado irritado, ainda estava irritado, mas de súbito lhe bateu uma vontade de garga­lhar. Duvidava que seus anfitriões estivessem na cama às onze da noite. Era inconcebível para James permitir que a opinião de outras pessoas influencias­se o comportamento dele. Lily era muito mais vul­nerável. Ele a examinou com interesse, enquanto ela deitava na cama, extremamente incomodada.

Enquanto ele se despia sem o menor dos pudores diante de Lily, ela lhe deu as costas para encarar a parede. Mas a imagem da flexibilidade masculina dele viajava na sua mente de forma intensa, como se ele ainda estivesse ali de frente para ela. Lily se enfureceu consigo mesma por se sentir tentada a es­piá-lo tirando a roupa.

E se ele estivesse falando a verdade sobre Narcisa Black? Por que a teria seguido até a França? Ela, Lily, não era somente uma transa rotineira para ele? Talvez James já planejasse visitar a região... Ele ti­nha uma casa ali, lembrou.

Deitada na cama, inquieta, ela ouvia a distância o barulho do chuveiro no banheiro anexo ao quarto. Ir­ritava-se com o fato de não poder organizar os pró­prios pensamentos. Ela se encontrava no meio de um furacão. Em busca de uma explicação, ela reavaliou o início do caso dos dois...

Tinha passado dez dias seguidos com James. Só não ficaram juntos as horas em que trabalhavam, pro­blema que era aliviado com duas horas diárias de almoço. Em retrospecto, ela se sentia pasma com a própria irresponsabilidade. James a quisera e tinha conseguido.

Nunca antes ela havia sito tão feliz. A realidade falava por si. Felicidade daquela magnitude não tinha como durar, e, uma vez que ela experimentara o me­lhor, deveria ter se dado conta de que o pior estaria por vir. E será que o pior ainda não havia chegado? Ela poderia estar esperando um bebe daquele Don Juan inveterado!

Não, não, não Lily se contorceu, lutando contra aquela ideia apavorante. As chances de ela estar grá­vida eram muito pequenas, dizia a si mesma, insegu­ra. Se o seu ciclo não se estabilizasse logo, ela procu­raria um médico. Uma vozinha dentro dela lembrava que a mãe, sim, só concebeu uma vez, mas que isso. havia ocorrido logo duas semanas depois das primei­ras relações entre seus pais!

James voltou ao quarto vestido somente com as cuecas pretas Armani . Lily fixou os olhos nele. Preferia se distrair com o medo histérico sobre uma possível gra­videz, do que sucumbir às lembranças dos momentos que passara na companhia dele. A atenção dela per­corria os contornos firmes de seus ombros musculo­sos, o peito forte e largo, a barriga de músculos defi­nidos e as coxas grossas. Um magnífico animal mas­culino no auge da forma atlética e sexual. Com a pon­ta da língua, Lily umedeceu os lábios secos. Ela ti­nha consciência da excitação úmida e quente que la­tejava entre as próprias pernas.

— Não... — disse James, suavemente. Lily piscou duas vezes e o olhou nos olhos.

— Como?

— Eu estou chateado com você. Você vai ter se ajoelhar e implorar para que eu a perdoe...

— Chateado? — Lily não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. — Me ajoelhar? Implorar? Para quê?

— Sexo... Para fazer sexo comigo, amore. — James levantou o lençol e se deitou ao lado dela. — Não pense que eu não sei quando você me quer...

Lily ficou vermelha como uma beterraba e o gol­peou com um travesseiro.

— Canalha!

— E também sei o quanto você pode ficar violenta quando eu não lhe dou o que você quer. — James tirou o travesseiro de cima do rosto e o ajeitou em baixo da cabeça. Olhando de lado para ela, ele abriu um sorriso.

Num impulso violento, Lily se sentou.

— Você não sabe nada sobre mim...

— Eu sei que você guardou cada cartão e cada buque de flores que eu lhe mandei, mesmo depois de murchas — comentou James, irônico.

— E daí? — disparou ela. — Eu odeio desperdí­cio.

— Alice me disse que você estava desconsolada desde que chegou, tentando bravamente disfarçar — acrescentou James.

Lily se lançou contra ele, em um tom de raiva. Alice nunca teria dito isso...

James se aproveitou de ela ter se aproximado para agarrá-la firme pelos braços e colocá-la por cima dele.

O silêncio se fez. As mãos dela se apoiaram no tórax dele, dedos esguios se espalhando pelos músculos. Lily perdeu a respiração. Quando seus olhos verdes confusos colidiram com os olhos doura­dos e quentes dele, o clima ficou carregado de desejo.

James entrelaçou uma de suas mãos fortes nos cachos de cor de canela de Lily e roubou um beijo intenso, devastador. Depois de soltar a boca avermelhada dela, ele a recolocou de volta no lado dela da cama.

A excitação se agitou numa tormenta dentro de Lily. Seu corpo exigia a satisfação que ele a tinha ensinado a querer. Ela rolou e, como um metal atraí­do por um imã, o agarrou novamente. Mas James a olhou com ironia e a afastou dele, sem hesitar.

— Eu ainda estou muito chateado com você...

— Chateado? — repetiu ela, chocada. James fixou os olhos nela, sério.

— Se um dia eu quiser uma outra pessoa, eu vou falar na sua cara. É assim que eu sou. Eu não minto e nem pulo a cerca. Eu não preciso. Eu posso ter tido um número razoável de mulheres na minha vida, mas nenhuma delas pode me acusar de desonestidade ou infidelidade, cara.

— Narcisa Black beijou você... Aquilo foi infideli­dade! — rebateu Lily, feroz, em discordância. James a encarou.

— Eu não gosto de ser assediado em público. Acho de mau gosto. Pelo jeito, você não viu quando eu a afastei e pedi que ela se acalmasse...

— Não, não vi. — Lily puxou o lençol e virou as costas esguias e elegantes para ele. — Nossa relação tinha um tempo útil. Eu decidi vir para a França no início do nosso caso, e em nenhum momento cheguei a reconsiderar essa decisão!

Durante o silêncio dolorido que se seguiu, lágri­mas quentes ecorreram dos olhos de Lily, pelo seu rosto, até o travesseiro. Ela sabia que não seria capaz de dormir do lado dele.


	8. capitulo oito

Sem conseguir pregar os olhos durante toda a noite, Lily acabouadormecendo às sete da manhã e des­pertou uma hora depois. As narinas sentiram o aroma de café fresco e o estômago dela automaticamente se embrulhou. Olhos arregalados de preocupação, ela pulou da cama, passou por James, que estava em pé no meio do quarto com uma bandeja de café da manhã, e seguiu a toda para o banheiro.

— Você está bem? — perguntou James, da porta. Muito encabulada, Lily bateu a porta do banheiro na cara dele.

— Será que eu não posso nem passar mal em paz?- Depois de uma chuveirada demorada, ela saiu do banheiro e encontrou o quarto vazio. Ao descer as escadas, Alice a levou para tomar café na sala de jantar.

— James disse que você não estava passando bem. Ele está preocupado com você... Nossa, ele é um gato. — Alice abaixou a voz para comentar com um sorriso irreverente. — Frank e ele se deram muito bem.

— Não diga? Eu não precisava de uma bola de cristal para adivinhar isso — comentou Lily. — Onde eles estão?

— Bem, eles disseram que iriam dar uma volta para conversar sobre negócios... Mas eu aposto que vão acabar na adega ou dando uma volta no carro novo de Frank — opinou Alice, com sua risada contagiante.

— Qual a maneira mais rápida de descobrir se você está grávida? — perguntou Lily à amiga, sem meandros.

Alice piscou, respirou fundo e fez uma pausa an­tes de dizer:

— Eu posso levar você ao meu médico.

Alice deu um telefonema, enquanto Lily bebericava o chá. Comeu apenas uma torrada, nervosa de­mais para sentir fome. Ao saírem, a amiga a encarou:

— Obrigada por confiar em mim.

— O medo adora companhia — respondeu Lily. Uma hora depois, ela teve certeza: estava grávida.

Não podia mais fugir da realidade e torcer para que fosse tudo um problema nervoso. A confirmação a tinha arrasado.

— O que você vai fazer? — indagou Alice, preo­cupada na viagem de volta ao castelo.

— Não sei. — Lily dizia a verdade.

Ela tivera uma infância tão infeliz. Imaginar uma pobre criança passando pelo mesmo martírio lhe par­tia o coração. Claro que nunca castigaria um filho por notas ruins no colégio. Tampouco criticaria a feiúra dele. Nem diria a ele ou a ela, como uma vez lhe dissera sua mãe, que só mantinha uma relação ruim e destrutiva pelo bem da família.

— Converse com James... Ele é... Quero dizer... O bebe é dele?

Lily, desconsolada, fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Ele é muito bom com crianças — disse Alice.

— Jake e Jolie pularam em cima dele nesta manhã, e ele se saiu muito bem. Você vai se acostumar com a ideia.

— Eu sei que vou... — A ideia de aceitar aquela nova vida crescendo dentro dela a chocava profunda­mente. Parecia extraordinário, quase um milagre, algo digno de celebração, em vez de medo e angústia.

— Eu amo bebes — afirmou Alice, estacionando o carro do lado de fora da sua imponente residência.

— Frank achava que a gente devia esperar Jolie crescer um pouco, mas eu, não.

Frank e James apareceram na entrada para re­cebê-las.

Uma espiada nos traços marcantes de James, e o coração de Lily pulsou mais forte. Vestido com uma camiseta e calça de algodão preta, ele estava lin­do. Ela pensou em lhe contar que já tinha passagem reservada num trem para o Dordogne, mas abando­nou a ideia. James precisaria saber sobre o bebe também. E talvez, pensou melancólica, já fosse hora de ela se convencer de que não seria capaz de se afas­tar dele sem dor.

— Você não avisou que ia sair, ma belle — disse Frank à sua mulher, com expressão de reprova­ção.

— Você não disse nada que ia dar uma volta com James na McLaren(N/A: muito humilde o Frank!hahaha) — contra-atacou Alice.

James decidiu aproveitar da presença de todos.

— A sua bagagem já está no helicóptero.

Menos de dez minutos depois, despedidas feitas, os dois caminharam para o helicóptero.

— Você está bem?

— Tudo bem... Acordei com o estômago embru­lhado — desconversou ela. — Onde é a sua casa no Dordogne?

— Perto de Bourdeilles. Aquela região me lembra a Toscana — comentou James. — Você vai gostar da minha casa. É muito tranquila.

— Não tenho dúvidas, mas eu vou me hospedar em Brantome... Minha mãe está enterrada lá — afir­mou Lily. — Essa é a primeira vez que eu venho à França desde os meus 17 anos. Houve um acidente de carro naquele verão, e a minha mãe foi uma das pes­soas que morreu. Você não iria me achar uma boa companhia.

James lera sobre o acidente no relatório dos detetives que havia contratado. Após dar instruções ao piloto, ele reparou que o rosto branco e delicado dela estava tenso, mais tenso do que o comum.

Eles desceram num campo de pouso privado e se­guiram viagem num Mercedes 4x4 que os aguardava. A paisagem era familiar a Lily. Assombrada pelas lembranças daquele verão fatal, ela fechou os olhos e, finalmente, adormeceu.

— Chegamos...

Quando James a despertou, ela não podia se lem­brar do quanto havia sido pesado seu sono. Ela des­ceu do jipe quase sonâmbula. Tendo simplesmente presumido que James a deixaria no centro de Brantome, ela ficou confusa quando se deparou com uma capela nó meio do nada.

— Eu me lembro dos detalhes do relatório dos detetives. — James abriu o porta-malas do carro e de lá tirou um buque de flores. — Eu parei no caminho para comprá-las, mas deveria ter acordado você para que pudesse escolher...

— Não, elas são lindas — agradeceu Lily, com a voz trémula, verdadeiramente tocada pela gentileza dele e de súbito agradecida por não estar sozinha.

Não demorou muito até os dois encontrarem o que procuravam no bonito cemitério rural. Ela se ajoe­lhou e gentilmente colocou as flores sobre o túmulo da mãe, lutando para manter o controle sobre suas emoções.

— Naquele verão a gente estava hospedado num vilarejo pertinho daqui. Foram férias horríveis — lembrou ela, emocionada. — Alice já estava apaixo­nada por Frank, e a madrasta horrorosa de Alice, Lisa, não parava de flertar com meu pai. Ela adorava receber a atenção de todos em volta. Eu briguei com mamãe no dia do acidente. Eu disse que ela deveria voltar para casa e deixar meu pai sozinho... Ela ficou louca da vida comigo, e eu disse que tinha vergonha dela deixar meu pai tratá-la daquele jeito. — Lily segurava o choro. — A gente fez as pazes, mas eu nunca deveria ter falado com ela daquela maneira.

James a olhou fundo nos olhos.

— Ela era a sua mãe. Ela seguramente entendeu, cara mia.

Mas Lily não conseguia mais impedir as lágri­mas de correrem. Ela nunca fora capaz de se recupe­rar das consequências terríveis daquele acidente. Como poderia um dia se perdoar por ter momenta­neamente desejado que a mãe, e não o pai, houvesse sobrevivido? James a abraçou com força e a deixou chorar.

— OK... — Percebendo que o pior já havia passa­do, Andreo a amparou de volta até o carro.

Lily, curiosamente, se sentia ao mesmo tempo exausta e em paz. Notou que fazia um dia lindo, e, enquanto James dirigia de volta, ela lhe contou so­bre a paixão por Amus e a posterior desilusão.

— Os homens sempre preferiram Alice — finali­zou ela, dando de ombros, conformada.

— Ela não tem a sua elegância e o seu bom gosto — sentenciou James.

O Mercedes cruzou as vilas de casas de pedra. Lily tinha se esquecido do quão bonita e abundante era a vegetação no início do verão.

— Você não está indo na direção errada? — mur­murou Lily.

— Eu estou levando você para minha casa, amore.

— Eu deveria brigar com você, mas não estou nem aí. — Mentira, ela sabia que precisava estar com James e se recusava a se perguntar por quê. Alguns quilómetros depois, ele saiu da via principal e, numa estrada de terra, reduziu a velocidade e abaixou a ja­nela.

— É lá...

Ela avistou ao fim de um campo florido uma cons­trução de pedras amareladas com uma torre e um te­lhado marrom. A casa parecia estar naquele ponto isolado desde sempre.

— É muito antiga? — perguntou Lily.

— Século XIV. Era um convento, e eu tenho um carinho especial por ela. Eu a comprei quando tinha dezoito anos...

— Dezoito? — conferiu ela, espantada.

— Eu fugi de casa porque a minha família insistia em me tratar como um adolescente...

— Você era um adolescente... - James lhe dirigiu um olhar debochado.

— A gente fala sobre as extravagâncias da minha adolescência num outro momento.

Ele estacionou sob a sombra ampla de uma castanheira. Iluminada pelo sol do fim da tarde, a casa a fascinou. Ela saiu do carro e tomou a frente. A porta antiga de madeira os esperava já aberta. O saguão de entrada era pintado de um verde intenso.

— Verde...

— Minha cor favorita — completou Andreo. — Como os seus olhos.

Se eu já não o amasse, refletiu Lily, o amaria agora somente por esse galanteio.

— Tem mais alguém aqui?

— Eu pedi à caseira para arejar a casa, comprar algumas coisas e depois partir — afirmou James. — Ela não mora longe daqui.

— Tudo com você é planejado, não?

— E com você, não?

A resposta a surpreendeu. Ela planejava pratica­mente tudo na vida. Somente não havia planejado nada em relação a ele e ao bebé. Mais uma vez pensa­va na criança como uma pequena força de vida dentro dela: parte dele, parte dela, um indivíduo criado pelos dois, dependente de ambos.

— Você fica, cara?

Ela concentrou as atenções nele. James era a ten­tação personificada.

— Só se...

James colocou o dedo indicador em riste em frente aos lábios grossos e rosados dela.

— Sem esse " se"... — alertou ele. — Sem limites.

- Eu preciso deles.

— Você vai ter que confiar em mim.

Ele poderia desafiá-la a escalar o Everest também, pensou Lily, desanimada. Ela não acreditava que tinha a capacidade de confiar verdadeiramente num homem do calibre dele. E não era culpa dele, reco­nheceu Lily, doída. A natureza o havia abençoado com um rosto forte, moreno, devastador, e uma aura de sensualidade. Mas ela não teria que confiar nele para contar sobre o bebé? Como poderia esperar dele mais do que estava pronta para lhe dar?

— Sem limites — repetiu James, suavemente, lhe dando a mão e subindo com ela pela escada de pedra até o piso superior da casa.

No quarto, a atenção dela foi atraída pela janela imensa, arqueada, que dava para o vale. A vista era espetacular, e a luz tão intensa que chegava a machucar os olhos. James abriu o zíper do vestido dela e se inclinou para beijá-la na curva delicada e sensível onde a nuca se encontrava com o ombro.

A sensação insuportavelmente deliciosa fez Lily se arrepiar e, involuntariamente, gemer. James afas­tou as alças do vestido, e Lily contraiu os braços para garantir que o traje, ao cair, não ficasse preso na sua cintura.

— Eu não tenho vergonha na cara — murmurou ela.

James riu.

— Era o que eu gostaria...

— O quê?

— Brincadeira, amore. Eu gosto de você assim, capaz de resistir a qualquer outro cara, mas completamente caída por mim — afirmou James.

O coração dela batia como louco. Ele a pegou nos braços sem dificuldades e a ajeitou sobre a cama.

Lily o observou intensamente, como se não pu­desse explicar como havia terminado deitada ali.

— Eu não deveria estar fazendo isso...

— É por isso que você gosta de mim... Eu tiro você dos trilhos, amore.

— E por que você acha isso?

— Você não corre riscos... Você é a mulher que arruma os vestidos por cores no guarda-roupa, que coloca os livros em ordem alfabética na estante, a estante mais arrumada que eu já vi. Mas você corre riscos por mim. — Um sorriso vibrante fez o coração de Lily quase parar.

— Eu quero o meu diário de volta — ordenou ela.

James gargalhou.

— Você sabe que eu não vou lê-lo. Ontem à noite eu só dei o troco, gostei de fazer você dançar a minha música. Mas nunca mais fuja de mim de novo.

Algo no tom de voz dele mexeu com ela. Ele havia parado de rir, aquilo tinha sido um alerta.

— Me beija... — murmurou Lily, balançada. Olhos dourados e quentes pairavam sob sua figura esguia. Ele tirou a camiseta e a arremessou para lon­ge, sem tentar disfarçar a avidez. Ela permaneceu deitada, olhando para ele, sentindo os mamilos se en­rijecerem, enquanto um arrepio de calor a provocava lá no fundo, entre as coxas.

— Você é tão linda que eu não posso manter as minhas mãos longe de você. — Tronco magnífico, bronzeado e nu, James a trouxe ao seu encontro. Ela já se derretia como sorvete no calor. Ele então lhe tomou a boca num choque carnal, penetrando seus lábios entreabertos, no ritmo erótico de um amante experimentado. Instantaneamente, ela se inflamou. James arrancou o sutiã de Lily. Com a mão espal­mada em suas costas, ele comprimiu as pontas rosadas dos seios contra a parede musculosa do seu tórax. Ajoelhada Lily se atirava contra ele.

— Eu quero você agora, amore —James a deitou de novo na cama com maestria masculina.

Ela ficou ali deitada, quente, se contorcendo, an­siosa por ele. James tirou a calça, a cueca, e ela per­deu o fôlego diante do tamanho da excitação dele.

— Eu não quero esperar — murmurou ele, a enca­rando, vermelha de desejo.

Os olhos ardentes fixos nele, ela levantou os qua­dris e abriu as pernas, num gesto provocativo que chocou tanto a ele quanto a ela. Falando alguma coisa em italiano e com o dourado dos olhos em chamas, ele pegou uma camisinha no bolso da calça no chão, a colocou e foi ao encontro dela. Com uma necessida­de feroz, crua, estampada no rosto, ele afundou den­tro dela, com força, profundamente, sem cerimónia. Como se galopasse em um foguete, aquele era o mo­mento mais excitante de toda a vida de Lily.

— James — ela deixou escapar, sem nem mesmo se dar conta que gritava o nome dele.

O som daquele chamado urgente o descontrolou de vez. Ele passou a enfiar dentro dela cada vez mais rápido. Perdida no puro prazer da possessão dele, ela se movia ao encontro dele, frenética, febril, entregue aos próprios instintos. Seu coração, em disparada, batia tão depressa e tão forte, que Lily estava con­vencida de que voava. A excitação a projetou em cír­culos até o clímax selvagem. Um frenesi desgoverna­do de prazer a tomava em ondas e ondas de êxtase, e ela se contorcia embaixo dele. Com um berro desinibido de satisfação, ele estremeceu, liberando um pra­zer quente, como nunca sentira antes, e desabando sobre ela.

Lily voltou ao planeta Terra para se descobrir com os braços possessivamente fechados em torno de James. Ele rolou para o lado, a beijou e a manteve abraçada.

— Durma, amore — apelou James.

Ela o observou. Os cílios pretos acentuavam os traços marcantes do rosto, a boca forte e grande, o rosto perfeito. Ele era de uma beleza masculina clássica estonteante.

— Você pode pegar o seu diário de volta — mur­murou James. — Você pagou todas as suas dívidas e ainda ficou com crédito para toda a vida. Foi incrí­vel...

Lily permaneceu perto dele, pois cada minímo instante com ele parecia ser preciosíssimo. Estava convencida de que contar agora sobre a gravidez destruiria os momentos que tinham acabado de ter. Ins­tantaneamente, ela se tornaria o oposto da mulher sexy e atraente, concluiu Lily. Mais ainda, se torna­ria um problema: a mulher com o direito de decidir se ele iria ou não ser pai.

Lily não tinha pressa nenhuma para confessar que carregava o bebé dele, pois já sabia que teria a criança. Ela própria foi concebida fora do casamento, e a mãe havia garantido o direito dela à vida. Como ela não faria o mesmo com o filho?

Ela amava James, e isso também influenciava nos sentimentos dela pela criança. Amava-o, aliás, desde que o conhecera. Mas ele não a amava, e o caso dos dois era algo sem compromisso. Uma relação le­gal, divertida, mas nada séria, disse Lily a si mes­ma. Por quanto tempo ficariam juntos na França? Te­mia que o sonho terminasse no instante em que reve­lasse a gravidez.

— Incrível mesmo — continuou James. — Va­mos falar sério agora...

Lily ficou tensa.

— Sobre o quê?

— Na noite passada você disse que planejava se mudar para a França quando nos conhecemos e que nunca tinha colocado isso em dúvida. Você com certeza mentiu.

Claro que ela havia mentido.

— Você só disse isso porque não queria admitir o quanto foi perda de tempo o seu ciúme por Narcisa — diagnosticou James, com convicção mortal. — Eu sou um cara franco e direto na relação...

— Talvez você seja, mas eu só estava sendo since­ra — afirmou Lily, num tom de voz solene. — A gente teve momentos fantásticos, mas essas coisa não duram para sempre...

Olhos dourados intensos se chocaram com os dela, de um jeito que fez Lily perder o fôlego.

— E como uma mulher que nunca teve outro amante sabe disso? — indagou James, suavemente.

Lily tentou esconder a dor no olhar.

— Eu apenas sei...

James se moveu com agilidade para encará-la de cima a baixo.

— Então eu lhe proporciono um sexo muito bom, e é só isso?

A vergonha queimou a face de Lily. Ela havia sido capturada por olhos quentes, dourados e agressi­vos.

— Bem... Eu...

James abriu um desestabilizador sorriso de des­dém.

— E pensar que eu investi tanto tempo em flores e cartões...

— Não, eu adorei as flores...

— Não precisa fingir, cara. — Ágil como um gato selvagem, James se posicionou entre as coxas dela com uma habilidade erótica que fez o coração de Lily pular.

Ele a beijou intensamente. Ela se arrepiou, lutou para manter a concentração, sabendo que deveria se defender. Ele a beijou novamente, e os pensamentos de Lily se borraram.

— James...

— Você me quer? — ele desafiou.

Ela queria, meu Deus, como ela o queria. Era mais forte do que o orgulho, o bom senso ou a razão. Tudo o que era feminino nela reagia à masculinidade pura dele, e ela não tinha como lutar contra a própria natu­reza. E chegando a essa conclusão libertadora, Lily se rendeu à paixão.

Cinco gloriosos dias depois, Lily se viu sozinha na cama, ao despertar. Nada de novo nisso, já que James sempre se levantava primeiro.

O estômago sempre acordava embrulhado, e ela correu para o banheiro. O hábito de James de sair da cama ao amanhecer protegera o segredo dela. Co­brindo-se com um xale fino, ela desceu as escadas à procura de James. Nem ele e nem o Mercedes esta­vam à vista. Porém, um recado deixado na mesa da sala informava que ele havia saído para comprar croissant de chocolate para ela.

Um sorriso de orelha à orelha se abriu no rosto de Lily. Ele a paparicava, e ela se dava conta de que adorava isso. Ela nunca imaginara que pudesse provocar tal comportamento num homem. O exemplo infeliz do pai a havia convencido de que os homens são todos instintivamente egoístas.

Lily tomou o rumo do chuveiro, tentando sem sucesso entender como cinco dias haviam se passado com tanta rapidez. Por que os momentos felizes pare­ciam voar à velocidade da luz, e os infelizes se mos­travam eternos?

O que ela mais amava eram as noites longas. Quando o calor do dia se dissipava, os dois jantavam na mesa de pedra, de onde se avistava o rio, e conver­savam noite adentro. A comida servida era maravi­lhosa. Berthe, a amigável caseira de James, que vez ou outra cozinhava no restaurante do genro, fazia mi­lagres com os temperos.

Lily penteava os cabelos, quando o telefone ao lado da cama tocou. Ela atendeu.

— É Alice — anunciou a amiga, sempre alegre.— Eu não consigo falar no seu celular...

— Eu esqueci de carregar — Lily se desculpou.

— Felizmente, Frank tinha pedido a James o número daí. Você nem para me telefonar...

— Eu sei... — Lily manteve o tom de desculpa.

— Eu deveria ter ligado...

Alice se apressou em aproveitar o constrangi­mento da amiga.

— E então? Não faça mistério. Como estão as coi­sas?

Ao ouvir um estalo no meio da ligação, Lily pre­sumiu que a linha não era muito boa e levantou a voz.

— Não tenho realmente nada para contar...

— Você ainda não falou para ele sobre o bebe? — inquiriu Alice, incrédula.

Mas qual era o problema em manter o segredo por um pouco mais de tempo?

— Eu não perguntaria isso se você não estivesse aí na casa dele — explicou Alice. — Desculpa... Es­queça... Não quero pressionar você. Eu só estava muito preocupada.

Passos na escada desviaram a atenção de Pippa. Ela se virou no momento em que James apareceu na porta do quarto. Com um jeans desbotado e camisa preta de marca, ele estava lindo e perigoso. Quando ela se chocou contra seu olhar selvagem, se retraiu, perplexa, e engoliu em seco ao notá-lo com o telefone sem fio nas mãos. A voz que saía do aparelho de James ecoava a fala de Alice que Lily ouvia no apa­relho que segurava. O sangue dela gelou: James ou­viu a conversa das duas.

— Desculpa, eu preciso desligar... — Lily inter­rompeu a amiga. — Eu ligo mais tarde.


	9. capitulo nove

— Pensei que você ainda estivesse dormindo. Pe­guei o telefone para ligar para Marco. E ouvi a con­versa. Isso é verdade? — perguntou James.

Lily estava branca e relutava em aceitar que ele descobrira seu segredo.

— O quê?

James a olhou com desprezo.

— É verdade que você está grávida?

Lily respirou fundo, lentamente, e entrelaçou as mãos

— E o filho é meu? - Ela corou.

— Como você pode me perguntar isso?

— Fácil. Agora que está claro que você não é a mulher sincera que eu pensava, tudo é possível. — James tinha uma expressão cruel e tensa no rosto.

— O filho é seu — rebateu Lily.

Olhos dourados de espanto, James lhe deu as cos­tas, e ela não pode ver como ele reagiu à confirmação brusca sobre a paternidade da criança.

Será que ele tinha alguma esperança de não ser o responsável pela gravidez dela? Lily se sentiu ofen­dida pela suspeita dele, mas não o culpava. Em nenhum momento ele havia falado sobre um futuro além do que os esperava no dia seguinte. Ele teria todas as razões para se sentir aliviado com a notícia de que a responsabilidade pelo bebê que ela carrega­va não era dele.

— Não era assim que eu queria que você desco­brisse — murmurou Lily, constrangida.

— Não tente me enganar. Você não planejava me dizer nada. Por que então demorou tanto para me contar?

— Eu não sei o que você está tentando insinuar... — Lily mal podia organizar os pensamentos, diante de toda essa reviravolta. Na noite passada, ela havia adormecido nos braços dele. E agora, no mesmo quarto, ele a encarava com uma expressão severa, como se ela fosse uma inimiga mortal. — É claro que eu ia lhe contar... Tudo bem, eu demorei, mas isso não é um crime!

— Per maraviglia... Eu acho que você estava preocupada com que eu atrapalhasse seus planos so­bre como lidar com o que você vê como um problema colossal — acusou James. — Foi por isso que você fugiu de Londres, você só não tem a coragem de ad­mitir. Se eu não tivesse ouvido a sua conversa, eu nunca descobriria que a tinha engravidado. A sua in­tenção era não me contar. Por que você não admite isso?

Lily o mirava, consternada.

— Porque não é verdade, eu nunca agiria assim. Você está vendo tudo errado...

— Eu acho que não. — O olhar duro dele revelava total desconfiança.

James fazia o papel do juiz, do júri e do carrasco, ao mesmo tempo, pensou Lily.

— Você não está escutando o que eu estou dizen­do...

— E por que eu deveria escutar? — James riu de desdém. — Por que eu deveria escutar uma mulher que não dá a mínima para mim ou para a nossa rela­ção, a ponto de sair do país sem deixar um recado sequer?

— Você sabe porque isso aconteceu! — protestou Lily.

— E quem me garante que foi por isso mesmo que você desapareceu?

— O fato de eu ter saído de Londres não tem nada a ver com a minha gravidez, pois eu só descobri que estava grávida no dia seguinte à sua chegada na Fran­ça! — argumentou Lily, sem conseguir esconder a apreensão.

— Eu não acredito. O seu comportamento fala por si mesmo... Eu acho que no momento que você des­cobriu ser muito mais fértil do que gostaria de ser, você decidiu me deixar e fazer um aborto. Você veio para a França primeiro para ver se se livrava de mim.

Lily ficou imóvel, dura, vermelha não mais de constrangimento, mas de raiva.

— Você não tem nenhum direito de falar como se pudesse entrar na minha cabeça e descobrir sozinho o que eu pensava fazer...

James a observou com desprezo. — Eu não preciso de um vidente. Você não gosta de crianças...

— Isso não é verdade, eu nunca disse isso.

A boca sensual de James se contraiu, ainda mais intransigente.

— Você não quer filhos...

— O que você sabe sobre o que eu quero ou o que eu não quero? — Lily se lançou contra ele, irada. — E se agora eu me sentisse diferente por estar de fato carregando um bebê?

James deu um súbito passo atrás.

— E você está?

— Isso não é da sua conta! — rebateu Lily.

— Como assim não é da minha conta? Esse bebê é meu! — trovejou James, em resposta.

— Quando fala assim você parece um homem do século catorze — desdenhou Lily.

James deu de ombros, sem ligar.

— É meu bebê também, sim. E eu deixei muito claro que iria assumir todas as minhas responsabilidades se isso ocorresse.

— Você está sempre supondo que eu quero que você assuma responsabilidades — reagiu Lily.

— Eu vou participar de todas as decisões em rela­ção ao meu filho — sentenciou James.

— Tudo bem. — Lily deu uma risada forçada. — Você sabe trocar fraldas?

James a encarou com olhar desarmado. Lily soltou um suspiro sarcástico.

— Ah, é claro que você nunca teve que fazer coi­sas assim. E dar comida? E aguentar a criança berran­do no meio da noite?

A testa dele franziu de surpresa.

— A gente vai ter uma babá.

— Ah, vamos?

— Claro...

— Então, ao mesmo tempo que está convencido de que deve participar de todas as decisões, você não está nem um pouco disposto a colocar a mão na mas­sa...

— Sobre o que a gente está falando? Você está me dizendo que está disposta a ter o bebê se eu me dispor a participar? — indagou James, tenso.

— Se você tivesse se dado ao trabalho de me per­guntar, eu teria lhe falado de cara que eu já decidi que vou ter essa criança. — Lily procurava respirar len­tamente, porque o estresse daquele confronto já fazia a cabeça dela girar. — Mas eu não preciso do seu dinheiro, e se uma babá é tudo o que você tem para oferecer, eu acho que eu e o meu filho ficaremos me­lhores por nossa conta.

- Isso não é tudo o que tenho para oferecer — rebateu James, com os olhos arregalados. — Eu vou casar com você... Obviamente.

Lily se contraiu pela forma banal como aquela proposta foi feita. Criou-se um vazio dentro dela, ma­goada por ele ser capaz de pensar que ela aceitaria se casar naqueles termos. Casamento era uma coisa para pessoas que não suportavam ficar separadas e que desejavam um compromisso sério. Ela nunca se ar­riscaria senão nessas condições. Mas ele não a amava e pronto.

Assim, não havia o que discutir, o quanto ela o amava não poderia ser considerado. Ninguém sabia melhor que ela o quão desastroso era um casamento desses.

— Você precisa de mim na cama e fora dela tam­bém, cara mia — declarou James, com tremenda segurança. — Eu quero você, e eu quero o nosso filho também.

Lágrimas quentes brotaram do fundo dos olhos de Lily, mas ela se conteve. Dando-lhe as costas, de repente, sem que ele pudesse reagir, ela desceu as escadas e pegou a agenda de telefone.

— Eu vou chamar um táxi. Qual é o endereço da­qui? — perguntou Lily a James, quando ele se aproximava pelas escadas, como uma tempestade ameaçadora.

— Você não vai embora...

A tontura horrível que ela sentia fazia com que visse a figura de James borrada.

— Eu pedi você em casamento — lembrou James, com arrogância e frieza.

— Ah, pediu? — ironizou Lily, lutando com to­das as forças contra o enjoo. —Sabe que eu não per­cebi? O que eu ouvi foi você dizer com grande arrogância que se casaria comigo porque eu preciso de você. Então, ouça bem, eu não preciso de ninguém!

Agitada e apressada, Lily subiu de volta os pri­meiros degraus da escada, mas James a segurou pela mão para impedir o avanço.

— Você está sendo muito infantil — disse ele. - Eu não vou ficar perseguindo você pela França inteira — alertou James.

— Quem disse que eu quero que você me persiga?

O estômago de Lily se revirava de enjoo. Com um esforço supremo, ela livrou sua mão.

— Eu acho que você quer, mas dessa vez eu não vou fazer. Você está fazendo tudo ao seu alcance para destruir a nossa relação. Se o meu pedido de casa­mento não foi o que você sonhou, culpe a você — afirmou James, com ênfase cruel. — Você me disse que não precisa de ninguém. Admita a verdade pelo menos... Você é covarde demais para me dar uma chance ou para dar uma chance a tudo o que nós vive­mos juntos!

Por um instante, Lily refletiu sobre a condenação de James, mas ela estava tão atordoada e tão zonza, que não conseguia sair do lugar. Sem desistir de lutar contra a tontura, ela foi sugada por um longo e sufo­cante túnel até a escuridão da inconsciência.

Quando se recuperou do desmaio, Lily estava deitada e, assim que tentou levantar a cabeça, a náu­sea retornou com força total. Cuidando dela com efi­ciência irritante, James a levou de volta para a cama e ordenou que ela não se mexesse até que ele voltas­se.

James reapareceu alguns minutos depois.

Irada com a própria debilidade, Lily retomou a discussão.

— Eu ainda estou indo embora.

— Se o doutor concordar... — murmurou James, com a mais suave das vozes.

— Que doutor?

— Eu chamei um médico. Você não está nada bem.

— Isso foi só um enjoo estúpido por causa do estô­mago vazio! E a culpa foi sua — acusou Lily. — Eu estava me virando até você começar aquela discussão!

James continuou a observá-la com imensa calma.

— Pare de me olhar assim! — disparou Lily con­tra ele, furiosa. — Como se eu fosse uma criança fa­zendo birra!

Os olhos dourados lindos se abrigaram imediata­mente sob os cílios pretos e fartos dele. James não disse nada e, em meio ao silêncio, Lily se contorcia de remorso. Ele havia sido extremamente correto e não se esquivara da situação. Era incrivelmente prag­mático. Muito provavelmente, poderia lidar com os aspectos menos recompensadores de tomar conta de um bebê.

— Eu não quero ver você triste assim — murmu­rou James, do pé da cama.

— Eu não estou triste — resmungou Lily.

— Eu estava mentindo quando disse que não per­seguiria você por toda a França, caríssima — reco­nheceu James, delicadamente.

— Ha...? — Ela se descobriu louca para fazer as pazes com ele.

— Eu não deixaria que você partisse e sumisse por aí de novo — confessou ele, com a firmeza da sua personalidade forte e confiante. — Parece que você acha que há algo errado com o fato de precisar de mim... Mas todo mundo precisa de alguém, e você não parece ter mais ninguém.

Lily tentou, mas não consegiu engolir o nó na garganta. Sentiu-se como se tivesse chegado ao fun­do do poço: James tinha pena dela. O que ele fazia por ela agora faria por qualquer mulher que estivesse esperando o filho dele. Ele era um cara digno, exatamente o tipo de cara que aceitaria a responsabilidade por uma gravidez acidental. Por isso, a proposta de casamento. Ela havia agido corretamente ao rejeitá-la, concluiu Lily.

O médico, um senhor de meia-idade, a avisou que uma mulher grávida deve descansar mais e que dor­mir tarde, como ela vinha fazendo, não é recomendá­vel. Tudo senso comum. Depois que ele partiu, James trouxe para ela um almoço delicioso na cama. Lily se assustou com o próprio apetite: ela raspou o prato.

— Eu não ouvi o carro de Berthe chegar. Ela é realmente uma cozinheira fantástica.

— Ela não chegou. Eu cozinhei...

— Você? — conferiu Lily, surpresa.

— E por que não? Eu morei aqui sozinho por seis meses. Ou eu aprendia a cozinhar, ou passava fome — contou James, secamente.

Lily sentia um cansaço incrível e ajeitou a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Isso foi quando você tinha 18 anos? O que você veio fazer aqui?

— Rebeldia. O que mais poderia ser? — James a encarou com os olhos dourados dele e riu de si mes­mo. — Eu me apaixonei por uma modelo. O nome dela era Dorcas, e ela era cinco anos mais velha do que eu. O meu pai não foi capaz de esperar o romance acabar por si só. Ele exigiu que eu terminasse com aquilo e ameaçou me deserdar. Eu e Dorcas viemos para a França para construir uma vida juntos. Mas... antes mesmo que eu comprasse o convento, ela aceitou uma oferta lucrativa do meu pai para me abandonar.

Lily fez uma careta. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia um ciúme injustificável de qualquer mulher de que ele tivesse se aproximado na vida, ela não podia imaginá-lo com o coração partido.

— Eu fiquei aqui para cicatrizar as minhas feridas. Eu não estava à míngua. Tinha os bens que os meus avós deixaram para mim.

James estava fazendo graça da desilusão, mas Lily o conhecia bem para saber o quão arrasado ele teria ficado com aquela traição.

— James... — começou Lily, se sentindo ridi­culamente emocionada novamente.

— Durma um pouco. — Quase dois metros de músculos se inclinaram na direção dela.

— Você não tem que casar comigo porque eu estou grávida.

— Eu tenho... Você pode ser muito esperta em fi­nanças, mas pára por aí — respondeu ele.

A Lily emocionada despareceu, e o vermelho de irritação voltou ao rosto dela.

— Como você pode dizer isso?

— Você recusou um emprego que era seu e aban­donou uma carreira promissora. Você fugiu de uma relação que ia muito bem — enumerou James, sem hesitações. — Você é tão teimosa que nem mesmo se senta quando está prestes a desmaiar. Você pode re­petir que pode tudo sozinha, mas não me convence.

— Quando eu me levantar, vou estar me sentindo muito melhor e poderei ir embora — assegurou Lily, se recusando a escutá-lo.

James fez posição de sentido.

— Não.

- Eu vou ter esse bebe. Isso é tudo o que você precisa saber agora. — Virando o rosto, LIly se aco­modou sob a coberta.

Partir era a coisa certa a fazer, lembrou ela, com determinação teimosa. Se James quisesse ter uma relação com o filho depois do nascimento, é claro que ela permitiria. Ele não tinha consciência da sorte que tinha por ela não aceitar a oferta de casamento. E se ela fosse uma mercenária, louca para se casar com ele por causa da sua fortuna?

James jogou alguma coisa na cama, e os olhos dela se abriram para avistar o diário cor-de-rosa.

— Eu não li uma só palavra — assegurou ele. Lily corou.

— Eu sei disso.

— Eu tinha um encontro com meu tabelião agora para discutir a compra de alguns terrenos, mas vou cancelar.

Lily não confiava em si mesma para encará-lo.

— Não seja bobo — disse ela casualmente. — Eu agora só vou dormir.

James se agachou de forma atlética ao lado da cama para estabelecer a conexão visual que Lily lhe negava.

— Eu vou pedir para Berthe ficar de olho em você...

— Não me faça passar por essa vergonha — ape­lou Lily, os olhos verdes brilhantes atraídos pelo ros­to forte dele.

James lhe segurou a mão.

— Tudo bem, mas você tem que prometer...

— Prometo...

James aproximou o rosto moreno e penetrou com a língua provocativamente por entre os lábios de Lily, o que disparou uma sensação deliciosa entre as coxas dela.

— E se você se comportar bem eu trago croissant de chocolate para o lanche. Durma bem, pois assim eu posso fazer amor com você quando eu voltar — sussurrou James, entre beijos competentes, que a deixaram literalmente implorando por mais, as unhas cravadas nos braços dele. — Mas se eu ainda achar você cansada, não vou fazer nada...

Soltando-se das mãos dela, ele caminhou até as janela e fechou as cortinas. Assim que ele desceu as escadas, ela se levantou e arrumou a mala. Ciente de que ele voltaria para checá-la antes de partir para o encontro, ela se deitou novamente e adormeceu.

Quando acordou, eram quase duas da tarde. Havia dormido por quase três horas. Com os olhos perdi­dos, lembrou porque, apesar do amor que tinha por James, era inconcebível para ela casar com ele...

Quando adolescente, Lily soubera que o casa­mento dos pais tinha sido o resultado de uma relação casual. O matrimonio nunca ocorreria se não fosse pela chegada não planejada dela ao mundo. O pai era um professor jovem, e a mãe, uma estudante france­sa, que ensinava o idioma na mesma escola. Para a mãe de Lily, tinha sido amor à primeira vista, e anos depois ela seria dolorasamente sincera com a filha sobre o tolerância dela com a infidelidade do marido.

"Nós saímos juntos só cinco vezes. Quando eu me dei conta de que havia ficado grávida, o seu pai já estava namorando outra menina. Ele era muito popu­lar com as garotas. Mas quando eu contei que estava grávida, ele disse imediatamente que se casaria comi­go", confidenciara a mãe. "Foi um sacrifício para ele, e eu sou agradecida."

A mãe, porém, pertencia a uma outra geração e não tinha muitas expectativas em relação à vida. Ela tinha pago um preço alto por casar com um homem que não a amava e, inclusive, a culpava pela infelici­dade dele.

A história fortalecia a convicção de Lily de que ela deveria deixar James. Ela pôs um vestido verde claro e um casaquinho de linho branco. Berthe saiu da cozinha para saudá-la. A alegria foi interrompida quando a mulher notou a mala de Lily.

Informada que Lily pretendia chamar um táxi para partir, Berthe franziu a testa de surpresa e insis­tiu em lhe dar uma carona até a cidade, com a justifi­cativa de que tinha compras a fazer.

O pequeno e antigo Citroen tomou a estrada de terra em velocidade alarmante. Tarde demais Lily se lembrava que James tinha comentado que a ca­seira dirigia como um piloto de corridas.

Recordando-se que a via asfaltada à frente era sempre tranquila, Lily foi somente se mostrar as­sustada quando a motorista entrou à esquerda na es­trada principal, sem olhar.

O caminhão vindo na direção delas parecia ter saí­do do nada. Berthe soltou um grito agudo, enquanto girava freneticamente o volante, num esforço para sair do caminho do veículo enorme.

'Eu deveria ter me casado com ele...' foi a única coisa que veio à cabeça de Lily, um pensamento que a torturou, no exato instante em que o Citroen bateu.


	10. capitulo dez

Lily abriu os olhos, tonta.

O Citroen estava mergulhado na vala em que ter­minava o acostamento da estrada. Berthe gritava, em choque. Nenhuma das duas parecia machucada, e não havia nem sinal do caminhão. O motorista aparente­mente seguira o seu caminho, sem nem ligar para o carro que quase terminara debaixo dele.

Lily esticou o braço e desligou o motor. Checan­do se Berthe tinha ficado ferida, ela a convenceu que seria mais seguro deixar o carro. Ao pisar na vala suja e empoeirada, a manga do casaco de Lily se agarrou no arame da cerca danificada pela batida. O tecido rasgou-se sem que Lily conseguisse se livrar. An­gustiada, ela tirou o casaco e o deixou ali, movendo-se com dificuldade para o outro lado do veículo para ajudar Berthe.

Depois de auxiliar a pesada mulher a sair do carro, uma caminhonete antiga estacionou ao lado deles. Eram Guillermo e o filho do casal que havia visto o acidente da plantação onde estavam trabalhando. Berthe lamentou não ter visto o caminhão.

O homem ignorou o comentário e acomodou a mu­lher na caminhonete com a gentileza de quem tratava uma rainha.

— Venha até a nossa casa, e depois eu levo você até a cidade — prometeu a Lily.

— Obrigada, mas eu mudei de ideia. Acho que não vou a lugar nenhum hoje.

Incrível como a proximidade da morte ajudara a recobrar o equilíbrio -reconheceu Lily uma vez de volta ao antigo convento. - Para falar a verdade, o céu nunca lhe parecera tão azul, e o sol, tão dourado.

Como pôde passar pela cabeça dela fugir de James pela segunda vez? Ainda se contraía quando se recordava de James a lhe chamar de covarde demais para lhe dar uma chance. Era verdade. Desde o início, ela ficara prevendo o fim da relação e profetizando com base nas piores expectativas. Ela não o valori­zou, não valorizou o que os dois viveram juntos.

Por que havia demorado tanto para enxergar que James não tinha nada, nem um resquício do caráter do falecido pai? Ao julgar James, assombrada pela infidelidade do pai, ela não havia sido sincera com ele.

Vinte minutos depois, James voltava da reunião, encerrada mais cedo por ele, e avistou o Citroen lar­gado dentro da vala e um casaco de mulher agarrado na cerca que limitava a estrada. Freando de imediato, pois instantaneamente reconheceu quem era a dona da peça de roupa, ele foi checar o Citroen e descobriu que o carro estava vazio. Por um instante, James permaneceu ali paralisado. Num estalo, ele correu de volta para o Mercedes e seguiu a toda pela estrada de terra.

Ansiosa para saudá-lo, Lily o aguardava na porta da casa. James saiu correndo do carro, a tensão bruta estampada em seu rosto, o olhar aceso de nervosis­mo a mirando em choque.

— Per maravigilia! Você está aqui? Sã e salva? Quando eu vi o seu casaco ao lado do carro de Berthe, eu pensei que algo tivesse acontecido... Pensei que você estivesse num hospital... Que você estivesse fe­rida...

— A gente quase foi... quase atingida por um ca­minhão. Minha mãe diria que um anjo deve ter nos salvado — disse Lily, embaraçada.

James superou o estado de choque para se apro­ximar e abraçá-la.

— Porca miséria... Se você soubesse no que eu cheguei a pensar!

Imediatamente, ele se afastou dela de novo. Lily o viu engolir em seco e permanecer ali de pé sem falar nada, apenas passando as mãos pelos braços dela, a examinando com preocupação intensa, como se certificando de que ela havia escapado ilesa.

— Eu também tomei um susto... Berthe simples­mente entrou na estrada sem olhar...

James colocou uma das mãos por entre os cachos de cabelo dela e a encarou com olhos dourados afli­tos.

— Se você tivesse morrido, eu iria querer morrer também — revelou ele, num tom de voz solene. — Se eu tivesse perdido você, bella mia, eu nunca seria eu de novo.

Lily ficou atónita com a intensidade emocional daquela declaração. Ele se preocupava com ela, James se preocupava realmente muito com ela.

— Eu acho que você já deve estar desconfiando que eu... Eu estava fugindo de você novamente...

— Si... Mas eu pedi por isso. Eu não fui sincero com você. Eu ainda estava tentando bancar o indife­rente, e você, claro, precisava se sentir segura. No entanto, o meu orgulho não deixou que você visse o que eu realmente sinto por você...

James, frustrado, não conseguiu completar o que começara a dizer. Lily acompanhava cada palavra dele com uma concentração sobre-humana.

— E o que você sente por mim? — provocou ela.

— Estou tentando achar a melhor maneira de dizer — explicou James, com as mãos no rosto dela, a observando, para em seguida abaixar os olhos novamente.

Por um instante, Lily pensou que ele estava pres­tes a dizer que a amava ou alguma coisa maluca as­sim. Até onde a fantasia dela podia chegar? Ele se encontrava chocado por ter se deparado com a cena do acidente, por causa do filho que ela levava. Pelo menos Lily agora sabia de onde vinha a fama italiana de dramas e exageros...

— Eu suspeitei que você me escaparia de novo. Então eu terminei a reunião com o tabelião mais cedo para voltar para casa — contou James, deixando de tocá-la, para que as mãos acompanhassem a sua fala.

Frente ao olhar de reprovação dele, Lily corou de culpa.

— Eu não estava raciocinando direito e... você sabe. Eu também estava bloqueada pelo meu orgulho, mas não é justo fugir das coisas só porque não se pode lidar com elas...

— Você precisava que eu lhe desse segurança. Só isso. E eu com certeza iria sair de novo no seu encal­ço, caríssima — confessou James. — E eu faria isso quantas vezes fosse necessário para ganhar a sua con­fiança.

— Mesmo...? — Nesse momento, Lily começou a ver o próprio comportamento de um ponto de vista diferente. De forma subconsciente, ela o estava tes­tando, torcendo para que ele fizesse o esforço de se­gui-la para lhe provar que era um cara confiável. — Mas não vai acontecer de novo. Não fui justa com você.

Ele franziu o rosto para continuar.

— Eu não fui justo com você, não quis admitir o quanto você tinha se tornado importante para mim, cara.

James novamente incitava a fantasia de Lily.

— Importante...? Eu?

James mais uma fez franziu a testa.

— Eu não trato tão seriamente uma mulher desde Dorcas.

— Meu Deus, você não costuma levar as suas rela­ções muito a sério.

— O papel de idiota que eu fiz com ela foi tama­nho que eu nunca mais deixei uma mulher me contro­lar — reconheceu ele.

Lily acariciou um dos ombros largos dele.

— Você é muito jovem. Não precisa ser tão duro com você mesmo — ela o consolou.

— Eu perdi a confiança em mim mesmo. Minha família me perdoou, mas eu fiquei profundamente envergonhado pela minha ingenuidade — admitiu James. — Eu me apaixonei por uma mulher ideali­zada e não pela mulher real...

— Eu cometi o mesmo erro com Amus, quanto tinha 17 anos. — Lily se apressou em dizer.

— Eu errei demais. Se alguma coisa tivesse acon­tecido com você ou com o nosso bebe, eu nunca teria me perdoado por não ter dito o que eu realmente sinto por você — afirmou James.

— Eu também — sussurrou Lily.

— Eu sou uma causa perdida desde a noite em que conheci você, cara — afirmou James. — Por que você acha que eu estava tão excitado por você? Nun­ca havia me sentido daquele jeito antes.

Ruborizada e suspeitando que ele estivesse se re­ferindo somente ao desejo sexual, Lily murmurou:

— Nem eu.

James a encarou com olhos dourados reluzentes e, agarrando as mãos dela num movimento repentino, disse:

— Ficar com você é maravilhoso, mas no início me irritava...

— Sentir-se bem é irritante?

James apertou com mais força as mãos dela.

— Apaixonar-se quando você não está esperando pode ser... — James procuravas as palavras certas. — Traumá­tico.

— Traumático? — repetiu Lily.

— Você não sentiu a mesma coisa que eu? Claro que foi traumático — sustentou ele. — Você estava fria como uma geladeira no dia seguinte. Bastou des­cobrir quem eu era para que não quisesse mais nada comigo!

— Não, eu queria... Eu me sentia do mesmo jeito. — Finalmente, Lily vagarosamente se dava conta de que ele estava falando de se apaixonar por ela. Lily piscou duas, três vezes. James a amava? Ele a amava?

— Você está dizendo que me ama? — disparou James contra ela, incrédulo.

— Um amor de matar — confirmou ela, com ênfa­se, emocionada a ponto de chorar.

James a encarou com os olhos dourados perple­xos.

— Mas você estava indo embora de novo... - Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente e contraiu os lábios.

— Pela segunda vez — enfatizou James. Lily acenou que sim com a cabeça de novo, o remorso lhe roubando a voz.

— Mesmo depois de eu ter pedido você em casa­mento...

As lágrimas se precipitaram e desceram silencio­sas pelo rosto dela.

— Mas não tem nenhum problema! — declarou James em pânico frente às lágrimas dela. — Eu não sei porque eu reclamo tanto. Eu sou louco por você. Eu sou louco pelo nosso bebê também. Eu posso perdoar tudo o que você quiser. Por favor, não chore mais, amore.

— Eu não posso evitar... Estou muito emocionada. Acho que são os meu hormônios, alguma coisa a ver com a gravidez. — Lily riu, encabulada. — Mas eu estou tão feliz!

James a agarrou com as duas mãos e a beijou, ávido, afoito, e esse foi o melhor remédio para as lágrimas dela.

— Feliz... Feliz... Feliz... — repetiu Lily, arre­piada, excitada, derretida entre os braços dele.

— E eu acho que você precisa se deitar — disse James, com o olhar vibrante, a suspendendo nos braços e tomando a direção da escada, rumo ao quar­to. — Eu, pelo menos, preciso...

Lily se sentiu incrivelmente quente e segura: ele a amava. Todos os temores dela foram falsos, nasci­dos da própria insegurança.

— E eu posso perguntar o que fez você mudar de ideia sobre bebês? — indagou James, deitando-a na cama com todo o cuidado.

— Acho que eu tinha medo da responsabilidade. Os meus pais tiveram um casamento ruim, e eu, uma infância sofrida por isso. Eu tinha medo de fazer meu filho infeliz também.

— Eu entendo, amore. Mas se você se valorizar tanto quanto eu a valorizo, vai saber que você é sen­sível e sensata demais para se comportar como seus pais.

— Uma vez grávida, eu me senti diferente — ad­mitiu Lily, suavemente. — Eu me dei conta de que o bebê seria parte de nós dois, uma criatura fascinan­te. Ainda estou preocupada com a minha performan­ce como mãe, mas animada também.

— Você é muito perfeccionista, muito dura com você mesma. Eu nunca vou deixar você se dar mal — jurou James. — Eu fui muito impaciente com você. No tempo certo, você vai aprender a confiar em mim.

— Eu confio em você, mas eu vou vigiar você como um cão de guarda — alertou Lily, bem-humorada. — Tem muita mulher desesperada por aí.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto dele.

— Então você vai se casar comigo?

— Eu vou pensar — brincou Lily, maravilhada por James ter se apaixonado por alguém tão comum como ela acreditava ser.

Quase sem camisa, tórax musculoso e bronzeado à mostra, James parou e resmungou:

— Se você me quer na sua cama de novo, você vai ter que se casar comigo.

Sentindo-se feliz e livre como nunca antes, Lily explodiu numa gargalhada e se deliciou com a ima­gem do corpo forte e do rosto lindo dele.

— Se eu concordar em me casar com você, você me responde algo?

James deixou a camisa cair no chão.

— Então, você quer casar comigo? - Lily tirou as sandálias com os pés.

— Claro... Mas eu quero saber o quanto você me ama... — perguntou ela, envergonhada.

James a adorou com os olhos.

— O suficiente para durar por duas vidas, amore.

Lily esticou os braços para abraçá-lo. — Eu também.

Quatro semanas depois, Lily se casou como pa­trão italiano.

Os preparativos para o casamento foram um perío­do movimentado. Ela passou duas semanas viajando pela Itália, sendo apresentada à família de James: Dorea, a mãe elegante e amigável, Marco, o irmão de 1,80 metro, as irmãs mais velhas, os maridos e os sobrinhos.

Dorea Potter convenceu Lily a deixá-la organizar o casamento. A noiva ficou mais do que feliz por delegar a alguém tal responsabilidade, pois a cerimonia prometia se transformar num evento so­cial de peso.

James e Lily se casaram em Roma. Alice e Hilary ajudaram Lily a escolher o vestido de noiva. Ela optou por um sem mangas e saia de pregas de seda tailandesa. No dia, usou o traje com uma tiara de diamantes, presente do noivo, e impressionou a todos pela elegância.

Alice foi uma das madrinhas. Hilary também se­ria, mas teve de desistir uma semana antes do casa­mento, porque a irmã menor, Emma, passou por uma operação de emergência. Sirius Black, amigo de in­fância de James, foi padrinho dele. Num discurso, Sirius disse que desconfiara pela primeira vez que o amigo estava apaixonado quando ele passara a confe­rir as horas o tempo todo e fazer ligações privadas.

— Você está tão linda que me faz perder o fôlego, bella mia — disse James a Lily, quando finalmen­te teve a chance de dançar com ela no salão.

O coração de Lily acelerara ao avistar James a esperando no altar e não parara mais. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, mas o seu olhar possessivo mantinha uma intensidade embriagante. Nas últimas semanas, James tinha corrido com o trabalho para abrir espaço na sua agenda para a lua-de-mel. Quan­do ele se aproximou dela para iniciar a dança, Lily ficou arrepiada com o que prometia o sorriso sensual dele.

— Eu quero ficar sozinho com você. Tanto que chega a doer — admitiu James, a fazendo corar.

Na lua-de-mel, James a levou para uma ilha no golfo de Nápoles, região onde ele nasceu e que ele considerava o seu lar. A mãe havia se mudado para Roma depois que o pai morreu.

Na primeira manhã da lua-de-mel, Lily cami­nhou do quarto até a ensolarada varanda de mármore. Estava encantada com a paisagem de muradas anti­gas de pedra, casas brancas, oliveiras, vinhas e o azul do mar ao fundo.

— Então a gente vai morar aqui? — perguntou Lily, se escorando no corpo de James, com a segu­rança de uma mulher que sabia ser amada. — Você sempre passa a maior parte do seu tempo aqui?

James a abraçou e acariciou a barriga proeminen­te dela.

— Não, mas agora que eu vou ser pai, reduzirei as minhas viagens, cara. O tempo passa mais devagar aqui. É um lugar maravilhoso para criar uma criança.

O contentamento transbordava de Lily. Virando-se para abraçá-lo, ela o encarou com o coração nos olhos.

— Eu sei que vai ser uma pergunta boba, mas você não vai acabar cansando de mim?

— Dio mio! Que conversa é essa? — inquiriu James. — Nunca! O que eu tenho com você eu nunca sonhei ter com mulher nenhuma...

— Mesmo que eu não seja uma do tipo que usa algemas de diamantes? — insistiu Lily, tentando ser mais específica.

James ficou tenso e especulou sobre o que priorizaria: a sua fama na cama ou a paz de espírito da mulher. A única peça de diamantes que ele havia comprado na vida tinha sido o pingente de um colar. A mentira foi vendida a uma revista pela mesma moça que recebera o presente.

— Tudo isso faz parte do meu passado... — Mas ao olhar para os olhos verdes ansiosos de Lily, ele suspirou e confessou a verdade.

Lily caiu na risada. Toda vez que tentava parar, ela se lembrava da expressão desconsolada dele ao revelar o que realmente acontecera.

— Mas agora que eu encontrei a mulher dos meus sonhos, eu posso realizar todas as minhas fantasias sexuais. — James retomou a iniciativa e a pegou no colo para levá-la de novo para o quarto.

— Sério?

Ele se deitou na cama com ela e a beijou repetida­mente, excitando cada ponto do corpo dela.

— O que você acha, amore!

Sete meses depois, Lily deu à luz ao primeiro fi­lho. O parto e a gravidez foram mais do que tranqui­los. Eles batizaram o menino de Harry. Um bebê lin­do, com os olhos da mãe e o cabelo negro como o pai.

Eles foram com Harry ao batizado do terceiro filho de Alice e Frank, Neville. Os dois casais se torna­ram amigos próximos.

Na semana do primeiro aniversário de casamento, James e Lily deixaram Harry com a avó, Dorea, e foram passar uns dias na casa do Dordogne, um lugar especial na história dos dois.

— Você se casaria comigo de novo? — indagou Lily, na noite em que os dois lá chegaram.

— Sem pestanejar, bella mia. Eu amo você, e amo ter você e Harry na minha vida.

Lily olhou no fundo dos lindos olhos dourados e abraçou James.

— Eu também amo você — sussurrou ela, ao bei­já-lo.

* * *

N/A: Pois é...acabou! Espero que vocês tenham gostado! Eu adorei cada review, cada opinião, cada palavra que vocês mes mandaram! Muuuito obrigada mesmo... 


End file.
